HP & Knight of The Light
by Hell's Reaper
Summary: I think the events on Ch. 14 went to quickly, you know second half of it. If you don't know then you should read it to know. Anyways but I thought I was dragging it out to long.
1. Summer Changes

HP & The Knight of The Light  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
Where our story begins, the setting is in the midday where the sun is high in the sky burning down on those who are unfortunate enough to be out at the time. That was the case for 15-year-old Harry Potter who was currently being drilled by his instructors to do insane exercises. Harry was currently made to do 5 laps in a vast lake. His instructors were on each side of the 1-mile diameter lake making sure Harry gets to each side before turning around to do another lap. This was only one of the exercises that Harry had to perform over his summer vacation daily. Much earlier was when Harry first started his training for the day.  
  
At 5:30am till 6:30 he had to run 10, .25 mile lap, practice with weapons, usually a sword, bow & arrow, and sometimes an ax, he fought for an hour with no break, after he was given 30 minutes to eat a short breakfast, then he practiced a duel with a wand for 30 minutes, after he practiced a hand- to-hand duel for another 30 hour with a 5 minutes break, and from 9 till lunch (At 12:30) he would study many forms of magic, from transfiguration, charms, to dark and anti-dark magic, and after lunch (At 1:30) he was to swim.  
  
For those who don't know the whole story, you're all wondering why he would be learning "trans-wachamagation" and why to charm people. So let's set the facts strait, Harry Potter is a wizard. Also Harry is not just any wizard, but a very famous one. Harry is known amongst all is not most of the all of the wizards and witches in the wizarding world. Yes you heard right, a whole secret world is hidden from the muggles' (Non-magical people) eyes. There is also not just wizard and witches, but also many other creatures and magical beasts. Some well known amongst the muggles as a creature of folktale or legend like the dragon and chimaeras. Now back to Harry. Harry is famous amongst the wizarding world because as an infant he has somehow killed a very powerful dark wizard that tried to kill him. Harry had lost both his parents in the incident leaving him an orphan.  
  
This is where Harry is at now. Having to swim many laps in the lake. Yet to Harry this was the best part of the day. Even though he was still being made to exercise (If anyone could call it that, instead of torture) swimming was much easier on the body, and he got to do it in the cool refreshing water of the lake. He was currently on his 4th lap halfway finished to his 5th. 3 minutes later Potter made it to the end of his swimming exercise. He was done with this exercising for the rest of summer and hopefully much longer.  
  
Harry stood up allowing anyone who bothered to look to see his full body. Harry was no longer the short tiny boy known in the past. He seemed to have received a belated major growth spurt, giving him 1 foot 3 inches added on to his original 5 foot. He was also no longer skinny and small from his extreme exercises through 2 and a ½ months through his summer vacation. Harry no longer needed glasses since he was required to get magical eye surgery, not that Harry complained. This made Harry's eyes dimmer making it from a bright lightish green to a hard cold emerald color. Also Harry's face had lost all of his baby fat giving Harry a sharper face. Harry still had his unruly hair, nothing magical or mugglish could help it, much to the disapproval and amazement of his instructors. All of the characteristics combining to form "A very handsome young man" as Harry's only female instructor said a few weeks earlier, with the added comment "All the girls would be over you" and "What a lady magnet your gonna be" from his other 3 male instructors.  
  
Harry then went into the cabin, the only man-made structure located around for miles, and took a short cold shower. After he was finished Harry dressed into muggle clothing, and recollecting on the past events when the dark wizard, Voldemort, he was supposed to have defeated as a baby came back to full reincarnation during his last year at Hogwarts, one of the few wizarding schools located in all of Europe, using his blood, after kidnapping him and killing another student in the process, for his resurrection.  
  
This was why Harry was where he was, doing what he was doing. Training for his survival for his future encounter with Voldemort. Even then while Harry was training, Voldemort was gaining back his old allies and followers. Slowly rising to the power of his previous reign. Still, Voldemort was not the only one who was strategically 'setting his pieces on the chess board'. For while Voldemort was the "King" for the Dark Force, and Harry was only the pawn currently switching to "Knight" for the Light Force in which Dumbledore, the greatest wizard living in Harry's eyes, was the "King" for the Lights side. Dumbledore was currently organizing his own forces to counter the Dark Forces, which would soon strike the magical and muggle world alike. The only problem facing Dumbledore's quest was the idiotic Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who refused to acknowledge the Dark Lords return. Therefore having Dumbledore to work in secret behind the very thing he was trying to protect. Still Dumbledore was achieving quite a force, and it was a good thing that he was more respected and praised in the wizarding world then the fool Fudge.  
  
Harry decided not to think about the war between light and dark and focus on things that seemed to cheer him like Quidditch (Okay from now on I'm not explaining what all these words are if you don't know read the real "Harry Potter") and his friends. He was wondering what would be their reaction to the new Harry. 


	2. Return to 9 34

HP & Knight of The Light  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
Return To 9 3/4  
  
Harry arrived at Platform 9 ¾ 15 days after he was done with training. Within that time he went to Diagon Alley under an alias, disguised under an illusion charm and polyjuice potion incase either stopped functioning since the illusion charm was commonly known to dysfunction easily when it was used over a moving object and the polyjuice only lasted one hour. At Diagon Alley Harry bought all his supplies and got money from Gringotts. The goblins there didn't seem to care even if you would have been a very well known thief as long as you had the right key for the vault. After, Harry left Diagon Alley, lingering no longer then he had to, and he apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry considers the blessing for his ability to appear from one place to another is. He recalls when he learned how to apparate. It was 2 months back, one month into his training. One day he was done with his usual training when his instructors came to him and told him he would be learning something different then before. From 2 till 3pm Harry learned nothing except on the concepts of apparating then practicing the ability. Then when he was finished Harry learned the concepts of being an Animagus and again practicing his forms. They learned that he had two forms not just the usual none or the rare ones, something that greatly surprised the intructors.  
  
Flashback  
  
He was tested on his animagus ability and the result showed that he was to be a blacksmail dragon, a rare bread of dragon that wasn't the largest or anywhere near large compared to the rest, but this form had more power and it's scales repealed more magic then the others. The only known spells that were able to affect it were the unforgivables, some elemental magic, and large amount of combined spells. The endurance of the blacksmail lasted much more longer when they flew and their flames intensity and distance was almost doubled then the Chinese fireball that had the next best in the fire- shooting ability. Yet though the blackmails main weakness was, that even though other dragons were sometimes succumbed by the imperious curse (That was rare) the blackmail seemed to be much more vulnerable to that spells then most weak-minded animals. When Harry learned of this he was scared, but his instructors told him not to worry, the human brain overpowers the beast's brain once the beast is controled. Since Harry was able to throw off the imperious this was to be no problem if he transformed and controlled his transformation correctly.  
  
His other form was to be a griffin (Surprise, surprise). The griffin was a rare half-breed between a lion and a bird. Despite popular belief the second half was not always an eagle. The griffin didn't have anything special except that it was a land and a flying animal kinda like a dragon. The griffin too was immune to many types of magic, and even be slightly immune to the crucatious. The griffin was about the size of a horse, length, width, and height wise. Yet when it's wings are spread apart it's width was nearly five to seven meters wider then it's original width. Harry's griffin form had the head of a red colored falcon and it's wings too, with a body of a golden lion, it's paws were however a blend between a regular lion's paw and a falcon's claw. Giving the paw/claw and good land grip yet a fierce talon-like claw at the same time. Altogether the griffin looked a lot like a beast with it's head ablaze and it's wings as a flame.  
  
Harry had mastered his griffin transformation in a month thanks to the fact that he had accomplished apparition in a week, he got to spend the rest his free time was on the Animagus training. However for his dragon shape, Harry had a lot of trouble mastering it. To be blunt Harry didn't even accomplish the basics. His instructors told him it was normal that the more different the Animagus was to you the harder the transformation is, but Harry was still more then peeved for not being able to accomplish at least the basics. Harry was told that they would leave his transformation lessons up to Mcgonnagol as she had more knowledge on it then they.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Harry got a carriage in the back, and put his luggage and Hedwigs' cage in the carriage. He then went outside the train to sit on a bench. He was going to wait for his friends there. Harry then re-accounted what happened at Hogswart about two weeks ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry headed to Hogwarts with no problem. He even managed to not see Snape, which Harry was greatly thankful for. Harry went up to the gargoyle, and entered after 20 minutes of not-fun 'guessing the password game', finally ending the game after luckily guessing "pickled fresh toad." Harry headed up to the headmasters office with all his items in tow, when he realized he could put a shrinking spell on it. So he did and by the time he reached the entrance to the office he was basically luggage free to anyone else if they saw him. He politely knocked three brief short knocks, twice. After a couple of seconds Dumbledore opened the double doors. He was briefly curious on who Harry was then his eyes held their usual sparkle. He led Harry in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hello Harry, how was your summer?" said Dumbledore with a laugh.  
  
"Just bloody marvelous professor. How about you?" said Harry with his voice thick with sarcasm, yet his eyes held no anger or bitterness.  
  
"Just fine Harry. So done with your training I presume. So what brings you here Harry?"  
  
"Well yes I am done with training, but first I need a place to stay, and second I need to see Prof. Mcgonnagol."  
  
"Your first request could easily be answered, you may stay at Hogwarts, and your last.. I may seem to have lost Mcgonnagol for a while, why don't you try and find her with that marvelous map of yours." said Dumbledore while handing Harry an old piece of parchment.  
  
Harry spoke the password to unlocking one of the most useful possessions possible in Hogwarts. With an "I solemnly promise I'm up to no good" the old piece of parchment began to fill with ink. Seconds later showing the Marauder's Map. A map made by his late father and his past friends to show all of Hogwarts in a map. The most useful functions of the map was that it revealed all the occupants of Hogwarts and all the passwords that are required in Hogwarts. For example Harry and Dumbledore was currently residing in Dumbledore's office and the password to Harry's common room, Gryffindor's Tower, was Godric. Harry looked around the map for his transfiguration teacher, Mcgonnagol, in the process he surprisingly found Draco Malfoy his arch enemy since his first year and the son of a well known Death Eater in the past, and unknowingly to most others, a high ranked Death Eater once again. Prof. Mcgonnagol was currently walking around near the Gryffindor's common room area it seemed.  
  
Harry looked up into Dumbledore's face and instead of a "thank you"; the first question out of his mouth was "Why is Malfoy here?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is here seeking refuge against his father after he refused to be a death eater. And I ask that you not pester Mr. Malfoy during his time of depression and suffering no matter the number of times he did just opposite of what I ask for you."  
  
"Fine headmaster.." Harry sighed knowing he was passing a great chance to make Malfoy suffer, "I'll go find Prof. Mcgonnagol now." He got up to leave.  
  
"Wait Harry, why don't you leave your possessions here so that the house elves would put it in your room for you later. I'm sure your items are still a bit heavy even if you have the lightening spell cast onto your shrunk items.  
  
"Thank you professor I'll see you later" and Harry left after dumping all his possessions and undoing all the magic that was done on his items.  
  
The only possession Harry took was the Marauder's Map, and his wand, to have an easier time finding Mcgonnagol. He found her 10 minutes later back in her office. He knocked on her door and not even 5 seconds later it was opened. She too like Dumbledore cast the curious and confused expression on who the young man standing before her was. Unlike Dumbledore however, Mcgonnagol did not figure out who he was. So Harry introduced himself.  
  
"Hello professor remember me, the one and only from the dynamic trio of Gryffindor?" said Harry. He could see that it worked for Mcgonnagol had the light of recognition in her eyes then surprise.  
  
"Ha- Harry? Merlin's beard is that really you?  
  
"Yes it is me professor."  
  
Mcgonnagol's PoV  
  
'My, my, the ladies will be after this one. How I feel sorry for the poor souls of those girls if he takes on more after his father and his godfather then I imagine. School flirts and "Have 'em and Leave 'em" were one of the very many names they had at school. Why they just used those girls and tossed them away as if they were toys. Left many heartbroken ladies at school they did.'  
  
"The reason I'm here is that I'm here for animagus training. I think that you have heard from Headmaster what I've been doing over the summer have you not?"  
  
'What? Oh yes receiving those nonhuman training from those psychopathic aurors. Hmph, what Harry must have gone through to be from his previous short and underfed to what he is right now. At least he is alive'  
  
"Yes I did, when did you want to start your training."  
  
"Now would be fine with me."  
  
"You do understand that this will not be easy." 'Understatement of the year, Harry will be lucky if get an Animagus at all.'  
  
"Yes I do the form I have is a blackmail dragon that is why I need your help. I can't seem to even get the basics of that form."  
  
'A blackmail? Oh my this one will have a very hard time indeed.'  
  
Normal PoV  
  
So that was how Harry spent the rest of his summer practicing his dragon Animagus technique. It was a good thing that she knew the truth about his godfather because Harry let it slip more then once on how is godfather was a dog Animagus along with his father on being a stag. Thanks to the professor Harry was halfway done with that form. He still had a normal head and his black scales were peach. Also his wings were still not formed and he was 12 feet long where he was supposed to be at least 50 feet in length.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Harry understood though that since the school year was starting having animagus lessons with Mcgonnagol was going to be more rare and secretive. Too many hormonal teens that probably are hiding somewhere snogging might see him having lessons, and he couldn't risk that. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices that signaled the arrival of the first students. 


	3. Scarlet Train Ride

HP & Knight of The Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. I do own some made up characters but that's it.  
  
Scarlet Train Ride  
  
He had waited 1 hour more until it was 9:50 until he saw Ron and Hermione. It seems that Hermione was staying over at Ron's house because she showed with the rest of the Weasley's, and also that Ron and Hermione finally got together with the fact that they were holding hands. Harry walked up to the Weasleys and said "Hi." Needless to say all of them were confused at who he was but nevertheless said their share of "Hi's" back. Harry chuckled at their confused expression and introduced himself once again.  
  
"Hello I'm Harry Potter, I do believe we have met already."  
  
The Weasleys were surprised, but Hermione being Hermione studied my feature to see if I was really Harry. After she seemed satisfied she started blabbing.  
  
"Where were you Harry? Why didn't you owl us, or the fact that we couldn't owl you? Did you know that we thought you were in trouble and had to owl Dumbledore for his assurance of your safety?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at her gesture, and replied with a simple "Hello to you to Hermione."  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley how has your summer been?" said Harry to a still flabbergasted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They replied with a weak "Fine."  
  
Harry said his personal "Hi's" to each one of the family. When he got to the twins, Fred and George, he asked how were they going with the Weasley's Wizard Weezes?  
  
"Just fine thanks to the 1000 galleons that you donated" said George, "and to show our graditude of thanks, your our partner in business. You get to try out our most recent products on unsuspecting victims and get 20 % of the share the WWW brings in."  
  
"Wow, thanks." was all Harry could say.  
  
With that they all entered the train, and found their cartridge in the way back. When Harry, Hermione, and Ron were finally alone the latter two of the trios started bombarding Harry with questions about Harry's summer. All Harry said was "Staying safe" Ron got started getting mad because of that answer, but kept his anger within check.  
  
10 minute into the train ride Draco Malfoy entered the cartridge. "Hello Potter, Come on Potter and Granger, Mcgonnagol called us all up to the front." When Harry, Hermione, and Ron starts to get up, Malfoy said "Not you Weasley, they're asking for the prefect up not the prefects and the third wheel." Ron turns red and brews in his own jealousy on how Harry gets to be prefect and not him. Meanwhile Harry, Draco, and Hermione went up to the prefects cart and entered.  
  
"Welcome prefects of Hogwarts" says Mcgonnagol to the prefects. "This will be a new year to some and returning year to others as the prefects of the school. Just to give you an idea on what the prefects are supposed to do. They are supposed to keep the students in check and when necessary takes point off EVEN if they are from their own house. Now the prefects are to organize school events such as balls. Also when you are prefect you stay as a prefect into the next year unless you do something that would resort to punishment of taking the privilege of being a prefect away. Only prefects can become the Headboy or Headgirl in their seventh year and when the prefects turn into the head nobody would be able to fill their previous prefects role so there will be one less prefect from both gender in the 7th year. The prefects shall still be prefects if they do not become one of the heads. Also there are privileges of being a prefect such as there are private bathrooms for prefects alone. The bathroom is located on the second floor by the Humpbhugs statue of Gorale (fogive me I don't remember where it is). The prefects bathroom has a guardian painting that only resides to a password. This year's is "Squeaky Clean." Now there are two entrances located within the painting one for girls and one for boys. The other gender MUST not be going into the other sides gender. Penalty for such a thing is immediate removal of their badges; such is the same if you go into the other gender's dorm room for any non-emergency reasons. More shall be told to you during the next prefects meeting on the 23rd of September."  
  
Draco muttered at the end "There is actually MORE details you didn't mention?"  
  
When she left all the 6th year and above prefects introduced themselves to the new prefects. After the introductions of the 6th year and above were made the 5th years introduced themselves to them. It was more or less a shock to many when Harry introduced himself as Harry Potter. They were wondering what happended to "The boy who lived" that caused him such a change. Most of the male prefects thinking jealously "He's famous, rich, and now a girl magnet." While most of the females were thinking along same line with a bit of a twist, "Wow he's hot, rich, and famous." While the others were gawking at him, Harry took this time to recall all the prefects.  
  
For the 5th years Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinsaw was prefects for Slytherin, Kevin Spade and Padmn Patil was for Ravenclaw, Jonas Denom and Jewels Huprey for Hufflepuff, and himself and Hermione Granger for Gryffindor. For 6th year Seit Jenkins and Rose Denuob for Slytherin, Mike Smith and Cho Chang for Ravenclaw, Spike Spinfree and Haeley Freice for Hufflepuff, and William Parsley and Grace Dickins for Gryffindor. For 7th year Charles Craig and Jamie Williams for Slytherin, Sicila Johans for Ravenclaw, Heuw Morael and Priscilla Penes for Hufflepuff, and Mark Hamon for Gryffindor.  
  
Just as Harry was done surveying the prefects, the door to the cartridge opened and in came the Headboy and the Headgirl judging from the badges they wore. The Headboy was Roger Williams of Ravenclaw and The Headgirl was Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor.  
  
"Hello just to come see who the new prefects are. Why don't you all introduce yourselves?" Said Roger.  
  
While Roger was speaking, Alicia was looking at Harry wondering who he was. When Harry noticed Alicia looking she looked away blushing a bit. Even when Alicia broke her stare Harry did not. He noticed that Alicia was very beautiful indeed. She had dirty blond hair, with bright blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was fit because of the quidditch she did. Roger broke his thought and stare with a question.  
  
"And you in the back with black hair and green eyes who are you?"  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter 5th Year, Gryffindor."  
  
As soon as he finished the sentence Roger and Alicia looked at him just like so many before did. With question and wonder in their eyes. 'How did he change so much?' Alicia was thinking about how handsome Harry had gone form the previous cute. As soon as she finished that thought she had a pink touch on her cheeks. Harry was used to the stares he was getting and replied with a crisp "With so many people staring I imagine I would be some kind of male veela." Instantly Roger, Alicia, and any of those that still kept staring from earlier reverted their gaze knowing that they shouldn't have stared so obviously.  
  
After that the meeting was called to an end and all those willing, was allowed to go find their own cartridge. Harry and Hermione both left to find Ron as soon as they found out that they may leave. Halfway to the end of the train they were called back by a jogging Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Potter! You forgot that you owe me 5 galleons or what?"  
  
"Darn, was hoping that you'll forget, alright I know you'll just keep nagging me till you get it. Fine, here's your 5 galleon spoilsport, last time I play cards against you with a bet on the hand.  
  
The exchange was really strange for Hermione. For one Harry and Malfoy were actually more then just civil to each other instead of the usual cruelty they exerted to each other. Also both of them didn't even glare to each other, they seem to have made some sort of bond of friendship.  
  
Hermione noticed that Draco had changed pretty broadly compared to last year. He was 5'5 but now he is 5'10 and his very pristine kept whitish blond hair was not in it's usual form. It was still well kept but it didn't look like Draco went a hair stylist everyday. Draco grew broader shoulders and his form was more well defined. He also lost most if not all his baby fat from before. He looked very different with all these changes and he also lost his trademark smirk.  
  
Hermione was cut off from her thoughts by Harry saying, "See you Malfoy."  
  
Hermione was only more surprised by his response of, "Yeah see you Potter and oh good day to you too Granger."  
  
Both of them parted, Draco going back to the front of the train, and Harry walking to the back of the train with a bewildered Hermione following. Soon they reached the cartridge in which they left Ron in and opened it to find Ron with Dean and Seamus. They entered with each of them exchanging their hellos.  
  
"Oh hi, are you new? You look familiar but I just can't seem to place who you are." Said Dean  
  
"Yeah I second his question." Remarked Seamus  
  
"Guys.. I'm hurt you don't remember your roommate for the last 4 years." Replied Harry  
  
". No way. Harry? Bloody Hell have you changed!" Exclaimed Dean  
  
"Yeah you used to be so shrimpy." Said Seamus  
  
"Gee guys those were one of the kindest things anyone has said about my change." Said a very sarcastic Harry  
  
"Yeah well I guess we shouldn't make the famous Harry Potter bitter seeing as how he is the boy-who-lived, prefect, rich, popular, and good looking. Next thing you know we find out he is God or something." Said Ron  
  
"Ron! That was unnecess-" Replied a cut off Hermione.  
  
"Well Weasley I'm sorry your jealousy causes you to be such an immature brat. Your main problem is that you think you're the only one who has a problem! You think the fact that me being famous and rich really fills the void of not having parents! Well grow up you stupid prat and see how lucky you actually are then maybe you could see a reason not to be jealous of me!" Replied a ticked off Harry. He left the cartridge slamming the door shut breaking it off the hinges.  
  
Harry fumed all the way to the front of the train. He was pissed beyond reason when he entered the prefects cartridge. He sat down on one of the seats in the prefects cartridge and finally calmed himself down. He noticed that all of the prefects that was still in the cartridge had their gaze on him. Harry managed a calm yet exasperated "I'm sorry for that display," and went ignored the rest of the looks for the rest of the trip. 


	4. The Announcements

HP & Knight of The Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, but I do own some of my made up character.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
The Announcement  
  
The Hogwart's Express slowed down with a loud annoying screeching noise. Eventually the train stopped at the station where horse-less carriages awaited the 2nd year and above to be ridden to Hogwarts, but to the new 1st years they had to ride a boat across Hogwart's lake to arrive at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry and the most of the prefects exited the cartridge in a group and exited the train with the rest of the crowd of students. He didn't even bother to search for his red-headed "friend" instead he caught up with Malfoy and entered a carriage with him. There were two other students one a male with pale blond hair who he didn't know and the other a female with dark brown hair, he also didn't know who this was. The horse-less ride to Hogwarts was dull, all was silent no one even tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
When the carriage stopped the doors opened on their own. Harry and the rest of the carriage riders got out the others walked up the steps to the entrance of the grand castle, but Harry just enjoyed the site of the castle. Harry was still amazed after 4 years of being at Hogwarts the magnificence of the castle after dark. Of course Harry couldn't get a great view for being so close to the castle itself, but it still looked fantastic.  
  
Hogwarts castle stood well over well over 10 stories tall(Hey I don't know the real height and if this seems exasgerated to you then make up your own height and leave it from there) and had many towers the branched off from the main structure. The castle was now surrounded by darkness and would almost perfectly blend into the backround if it weren't for the bright lights that were lit up all the windows from inside. The castle was like the medevial time castle and made of stone. It was very intimidating to look at.  
  
Harry passed by the gigantic entrance that when closed held a enormous double wooden door. With the rest of the majority of the students, Harry led himself to the Great Hall passing another set of gigantic doors and seated himself by the very end of the Gryffindor table nearest to the staff's table. The rest of the seats around Harry was quickly taken up by the hungry students that were excitedly chatting with theirs friends catching up on lost time. 10 minutes after Harry arrived, the door of the Great Hall closed, waiting to be opened in dramatic fashion done every year for the new students.  
  
20 minutes later after the doors of the Great Hall were closed it was once again opened. Through the door walked Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher, Minerva Mcgonnagol, leading in tow of about 100 nervous first years. When she stopped the students she walked up to stand in front of the staff's table and by the stool that seated the sorting hat. When she reached her destination the sorting hat began to sing.  
  
b Ah hell I tried to make a rhyme crap but I just can't so you'll just have to do without it. I swear that J.K. Rowling probably spends an hour a day just trying to make up the stupid rhymes of the crap hat. Mumble, mumble. /b  
  
After the song was finished all four houses plus the staff clapped politely. Mcgonnagol then gave her instruction on how she was going to call out their names and that they were supposed to come up.  
  
Skip all the names  
  
The last ones to be sorted was a male Jack Zolimo as a Slytherin. There were about 35 students that went into Gryffindor this year, close to 30 went in Ravenclaw, another 30 went in Hufflepuff, and only 10 went into Slytherin. Harry felt that this was bad for Slytherin, Harry believed that because of the little number of Slytherin that they would be picked on by Gryffindor. After the sorting ceremony Dumbledore stood for his usual speech.  
  
"Welcome newcomers and returning students of Hogwarts. First let me say that the Forbidden Forest is once again forbidden. Do not enter the forest under any cause unless accompanied by a teacher. The forest is a dangerous place now even more since the dark times have aroused. Remember that Lord Voldemort," gasps arouse from the crowd, "has rose once again." Stated Dumbledore. "Know that dark times are upon us, therefore no students shall remain outside by 9 pm any caught outside shall receive punishment. The student may even face suspension. Alas on lighter note Quidditch has resumed," many including Harry cheered, "and Gryffindor shall have to defend their cup I believe," Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor side with a twinkle amidst the Slytherins' 'boos,' "Let us welcome the new teachers then start to hand out the badges. Please welcome returning Triwizard challenger, Ms. Fleur Delacour as your new Defense Against Dark Arts professor." Their were many cheers coming mainly from the male population of the students with very few coming from the females, obviously brewing in their jealousy, following the pale blonds path.  
  
Fleur Delacour was part Veela, a female race amongst the Magical World that was incredibly beautiful, but when angered they transformed into fierce half human half bird creature that was ale to shoot fire. Whether a quarter Veela had the same ability to transform was unknown, but it was clear that the beauty of a Veela shown through even though more then half of her blood was human.  
  
"The other new," started off Dumbledore after the cheers subsided, "professor shall take over Potions, for Prof. Snape has family matters to take over-" Cheers arouse from almost all the houses except from Slytherin. It was well known that Prof. Snape was not well liked among all except the Slytherins who he favored. Harry was the only Gryffindor to not cheer for he knew what Snape was doing, and Harry sure felt sorry for Snape. So he didn't think cheering him to a task where his life is at stake was appropriate. For Snape was spying for Dumbledore using a polyjuice potion to pose as one of Voldemort's followers. Who he was posing as not even Harry knew. Dumbledore eventually brought up loud and right sparks from his wand clearly thinking the same thing as Harry. "The new professor taking Prof. Snape's place will be Mudungus Fletcher." Polite clapping followed his entrance.  
  
He was about 5 '11 and had a broad shoulder. He had pale blond hair that camouflaged his specks of white hair well, and his eyes were dark blue. Not many knew of him at Hogwarts, but Harry knew him well enough for he was one of Harry's trainers. The 2nd trainer was Arabella Figgs the lady who posed as the old lady that was the Dursley's neighbor by polyjuice for nearly 14 years.  
  
The 3rd of his trainers was Leon Delth. He was 45 and had a job as a bounty hunter. He captured many death eaters and had a high price on his head by the dark lord. His job was exciting and very profitable in the past, and usually wouldn't be hired to train a kid. But ever since the dark lord fell a decade and a half ago, most of the death eaters were captured by aurors, rarely getting him hired to capture any death eaters. He was still good at what he did, knowing how to track down people, namely deatheaters, through detective work and knew a lot of tricks of the trade but he was a bit rusty. The last of the three was Craig Spencer. He was originally from America, but transferred to England 5 years before Voldemort's previous demise, and stayed at England after that keeping his occupation as an Auror, Wizard Law Enforcer.  
  
Harry did not too enthusiastically clap for his former trainer. To be precise he was more grumbling about how the potions class was gonna be. Harry did however show his respect by clapping up till when Fletcher went up to the staff's table and was seated. After that Dumbledore's last two announcements were made.  
  
"Well now that the new teachers are filled in I would like to introduce a new optional class, it shall be a dueling class, and the class will be hosted by me." Dumbledore emphasized this by waving his arm to himself amongst the murmuring. "Now the class starts next month at a date yet to be chosen. The last announcement to be made is the presentations of our new prefects, quidditch captian and Headboy and Headgirl. I shall call out their name and they shall arise and walk up to Prof. Mcgonnagol for their rightful badges."  
  
"For the prefect badges given to the new prefects of Slytherin," stated Dumbledore, "Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinsaw of the 5th year, Kevin Spade and Padma Patil for 5th year Ravenclaw, Jonas Denom and Jewels Huprey for the 5th year Hufflepuff, and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger for the 5th year Gryffindor."  
  
All the rightful candidates rose from their rightful seat except Harry. It seemed Hermione was at the far end of the Gryffindor table and Harry waited until she walked by him till he got up. (Quite the guy for dramatics isn't he.) He saw Draco smirk at his antics, and heard many people start staring at him exchanging gossips to each other on his change. It was amazing how the once enemies were only friendly rivals. If it weren't for Draco staying over Hogwarts at summer Harry would have never reached this agreement from Malfoy.  
  
Flashback  
  
Over the last few days of summer when Harry was at Hogwarts training with Mcgonnagol, Draco Malfoy seemed to have found out about Animagus lessons. He bursted into Mcgonnagol's class and demanded that he be put up for training to. It seems that he already read up all the books upon the Animagus theory that Harry had to read at the beginning of Harry's training so Draco in that sense wasn't too far behind. Draco's form when later tested was a Hungarian Horntail. This was a relief to Mcgonnagol since training two of the nearly same Animagus was much more easier then training different ones. After two lessons Harry and Draco seemed to reach an unsaid agreement to at least be civil to let the time fly by sense neither actually liked being around each others presence but had to.  
  
As the time passed Harry tried to strike up a conversation with Draco at lunchtime because he was bored, his first attempt was met with a snide remark, then after he tried and tried some more Harry got Draco to laugh a little. They traded laughing remarks about each other and their friends. As long as Draco didn't say "mudblood," an extremely offensive word to a witch or a wizard having a muggle parent, Harry didn't seem to mind some of the remarks. Harry learned to cool his temper down too, with Draco he learned that having a cool and uncaring poker face showed more strength then showing your temper. He learned that even though Draco seemed cruel in some cases, it didn't mean he wanted to support the ultimate evil. That was why he refused to join Voldemort. By the end of summer Harry got along with Draco pretty well, but they agreed to keep up appearances in front of most people excluding Harry's closest friends.  
  
Harry was brought out of thought, by the filling of cold metal in his hand. He looked up to see Mcgonnagol's proud face, and looked down into his hand to see a Hogwart's coat-of-arm like metallic object with a large P in the middle. It was a prefect's badge, he recognized from Percy, a former prefect from the Weasley's, shining his badge over and over again. Harry then walked back to his seat, which wasn't a far walk indeed and sat down. Next Dumbledore called up the Quidditch captains.  
  
"Next we shall announce the new Quidditch captains this year. Now there is no badge for this title but we ask you to stand when we call your name please. For Slytherin 6th year Mr. Fense Preile shall be taking the graduated captains place, for Ravenclaw, the new captain due to the former captains resignation Mr. Polse Henrick of the 6th year, for Hufflepuff, due to unfortunate circumstances, the new Quidditch captain is 5th year Erica Stevens," Dumbledore said this with much more grief because of the remembrance of Cedric Diggory's death the former Hufflepuff's captian, "And lastly for Gryffindor because of the former captains graduation 7th year Angela Johnson!"  
  
The rightful people stood bowed to their own houses. They got pats on the backs and congrat's from many. When the captains were seated, Dumbledore called out the names for the Headboy and the Headgirl.  
  
"For the Headboy, is Ravenclaw's own Roger Williams! Also for the Headgirl position is Gryffindor's Alicia Spinnet!"  
  
Cheers arouse from both houses following their Headboy or Headgirl's walk up to the staff's table. The other houses politely clapped for the other house. The cheers didn't stop until Alicia and Roger got their badges and sat back down.  
  
"And finally for our feast my last word is! I am sorry Mr. Weasley for the delay!" This was said to Ron who all throughout the feast presumably was mourning and complaining about the wait. Laughs arouse from the tables and Ron turned red and tucked his head in shame. With those words a massive feast appeared in front of Hogwarts students. Harry like many others grabbed food from the middle of the table and started consuming his food. Occasionally Harry heard "How did Harry Potter change so much" and the usual but he ignored it. By the time Dumbledore called for silence once again, Harry was stuffed full. The foods or whatever was left of it disappeared from the plates leaving the table clean.  
  
"Will the prefects lead the first years up to their common room and lead them up to their dorm." Stated Dumbledore.  
  
Harry stood up and stated "Will all the 1st year boys follow me. Don't delay it's a long climb up the stairs and I know you want to be on your way." He led his group to the common room, frequently giving advises such as, "Watch out for the trick steps you can get stuck in it for quite some time unless your strong enough to pull yourself out or have help." Also "Watch out for our school's poltergeist he is a tricky one he is, don't listen to any advise he gives you if your lost, he'll probably make it worse. If you are lost try to ask a painting for the direction." With the usual "If you need help in anything from finding directions, playing pranks on teachers, or if your just need someone to talk to I'm here. I might be busy with Quidditch practice or other things, but try and ask. Also my last advice, the Gryffindor is known for their rivalry with the Slytherin's, but if you argue or group up against a Slytherin and I find it as your at fault, I will take away points and maybe even give detention. I do not tolerate on picking on others, pranks I allow," Harry added with a smirk causing a few nervous laughs, " but I do allow self-defense, any questions?" The 1st years asked him all sorts of question from "How tall are you?" to "Is Snape really the teacher who doesn't wash his hair?" By the time the group reached the common room Harry became somewhat like a role model or a big brother to the 1st year boys.  
  
Harry led them in front of the two stairways and said, "The left is the stairways for the boys, and the right is for the girls, now you are to only go to the BOYS staircase. Unless one of you is a girl in disguise as a boy you may not ever enter the girls staircase. If I find you I will resort to punishment unless it is not your fault at hand. I don't know how that's possible but hey it could happen. Also if I don't catch you, chances are the girls will and may God help you if they do. I don't know what they'll do you since I never had the blessings of going up there myself. Now follow me." Harry said with a laugh.  
  
Harry led the boys up their dorm and explained, "This will be your dorm for the rest of the year and most likely for the rest of your stay at Hogwarts. Find your bed, but choose wisely because you will keep that bed for good. Unless your roommates agree to switch that is. Now good luck at have a nice sleep."  
  
With that Harry walked down the staircases and into the common room. He entered and sat down on the chair by the fire without even noticing anyone else in the room. He sighed loudly. That was exhausting.  
  
"Tired Harry?" a voice called out.  
  
Harry jumped at looked around the common room he noticed that Alicia Spinnet the new Headgirl was there along with Hermione. Harry realized it was Hermione who called out.  
  
"Yeah I guess." he replied back. He added, "What are you two doing down here?"  
  
"Nothing really why are you?"  
  
"No reason" Harry lied. Truth was Harry didn't want to see that weasel of a friend of his, and he was bitter now that he remembered that jealous ass. He was brewing in anger at the thought that he was friends with him and thinking what to do about his friendship that he had with the weasel.  
  
"Your getting better at lying Harry but your still not good enough to fool your friend for 4 years Harry." Remarked Hermione.  
  
"Well then lets just say it's something personal and that I don't want to talk about it Hermione" Harry replied back a bit annoyed at her nosiness.  
  
"Oh okay, I'm sorry but I'm here if you want to talk." Hermione replied back sounding a bit hurt while heading to the girl's staircase.  
  
Harry didn't want Hermione to feel hurt yet he thought it would be better she just left out of her business so he let her just leave. When Hermione was gone for more then a minute he asked, "How about you Alicia what's your reason."  
  
Alicia was more or less surprised by Harry's response but felt that if it was a personal matter and that she shouldn't interfere, "I just wanted to sit in the common room in peace why is that a problem?" she replied sharply as if daring him to say it is.  
  
"No it's not, you want your peace I want mine, so lets keep it." With that Harry and Alicia stopped their talk completely. Alicia, even though she stopped the conversation with Harry, still had her thoughts on Harry. She wondered what made him change so much, not just the physical change but his sudden hint of coldness towards his best friend. The cute little 4th year she saw last year was so different from this year's Harry. An hour later by 11 o'clock Alicia decided to turn in. She sat up and walked to the staircases and stopped.  
  
"Oh yeah, congrats' Harry on being a prefect and goodnight." She didn't hear any response and thought that he might be ignoring her and walked up hurt into her room, washed up, and slept. In reality though Harry was not ignoring her, he was already long asleep by the time Alicia said her last remark.  
I think I'm gonna make the shipping a H/Al sorry for those who hate it. I can still make this a H/Hr but I go for the rare ships that have do with Harry, like H/Al or H/Fl.  
  
Also on where Harry trained it's a secret, the location will serve no purpose so I didn't add it, but if it's so important lets just say somewhere in the wilderness of Canada. 


	5. First Day Back I

HP & Knight of The Light  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing on the Harry Potter world. I might own some characters you haven't ever heard of though.  
  
First Day Back  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of other students making noise. Harry was still annoyed by his light sleep tendency he developed during his training. It was handy because his trainers sometimes gave "pop quizzes" in seeing how good Harry was at surprise attacks. That meant that either Harry adjusted to being a light sleeper or he would find himself in an uncomfortable position, like being woken up with nothing but a boxer in the middle of night in the lake. It seemed that even after his training was over he kept his new habit.  
  
However Harry found that sometimes his habit was a blessing in disguise. At least now Harry could get up early enough to get a shower, dress, and head for breakfast. 30 minutes after being woken up Harry was at the Gryffindor table eating his breakfast of bacons, eggs, sausages, bread, and a good amount of orange juice by 7. 30 minutes later when the rest of the school was down for breakfast the owls came handing out each student's schedule. Harry looked at his schedule and gave a groan.  
  
Potions at 8 to 8:45 with Slytherin, Divination at 9:15 to 10 with Ravenclaw, Charms at 10:15 to 11 with Hufflepuff, Transfiguration at 11:15 to 12 with Slytherin, Lunch at 12 to 1, and Herbology/ CoMC at 1:15 to 2 with Hufflepuff (Monday and Wednesday, and Friday for Herbology and Tuesday and Thursday for CoMC.), and DADA at 2:15 to 3 with Ravenclaw.  
  
'Great just add this with my Animagi lessons, Quidditch practice, morning exercises, and Prefect duties, and I'm totally screwed.' Thought Harry.  
  
Harry got up from his and started heading up for his supplies. He got out of the Great Hall and was halfway up the first flight of stairs when he heard his name being called. "Harry." Harry turned around to look down upon Angela Johnson 7th year Gryffindor Chaser and Quidditch captain.  
  
"Yeah" was his response.  
  
"Hey Harry I got a proposition for you. Since all of the remaining team is 7th year except you and all of us are graduating next year how about you be deputy-captain so that you could get the handle of being a captain of a sort. How about it do you accept?" stated Angela.  
  
"Yeah sure." Was all Harry replied.  
  
"Great." Cried Angela, "See ya later Harry." And with that she went back into the Great Hall.  
  
Great add being deputy captain to the list of things to do, thought Harry as he resumed his path up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
15 minutes later Harry was in and out of the Gryffindor tower. That meant that he had 15 minutes to race to the Potions classroom. The only problem with that is, it is located at the other side of the school and in the dungeons. So anyone that had a chance to see Harry would have only seen a glimpse of him as he was running all the way to potions. He made it there with 2 minutes to spare and chose a seat in the back.  
  
2 minutes later the new potions teacher, Prof. Fletcher entered the classroom from his office door located in front of the classroom exactly when the bell rang. He surveyed the classroom in a quick fashion, but when his gaze reached Harry his eyes lingered there for a moment. Harry knew just by his lingering gaze that it meant he was having a mischievous thought in his head. He was probably going to annoy Harry all throughout the class and humiliate him. 'Damn retired auror' thought Harry.  
Fleur Delacour is quarter Veela. Seems that the site doesn't display slashes, I mean literal slashes.  
  
P.S. Sorry about the delay in my update this was actually written like before my winter break at like the 18th or something like that, but I completely forgot about it. Also I was busy having fun over Christmas break to remember about the stories. Plus school was hectic. 


	6. First Day Back II

HP & Knight of The Light  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing on the Harry Potter world. I might own some characters you haven't ever heard of though.  
  
First Day Back II  
  
Harry's premonition wasn't that far off infact. Professor Fletcher, to Harry, wasn't that much different from Snape. He tormented him, gave him a hard time, and made Harry humiliated if he didn't know the answers to his question. The only thing different from Fletcher and Snape was that Fletcher didn't bore Snape's usual bitterness in his voice when he addressed Harry. It was more of amusement when he annoyed Harry.  
  
"Potter what is the result of the combination of Wormwood, Unicorn Horn, and Nitric Acid (Sorry is there even a Nitric Acid in real life, I'm sorry I suck at science and my science teacher haven't taught us shit), the latter which was discovered in the muggle world!" Shouted Fletcher.  
  
"Probably a new potions dealing with an overall acidic liquid since I've never heard of Nitric Acid used in any potions before." Harry responded sarcastically.  
  
"WRONG! The Nitric Acid which is a type of dissolving liquid, which can burn through a lot of common objects, is canceled out by the Wormwood and the Unicorn Horn, both of which would need to be grounded for the potion. The Unicorn Horn makes the acid neutralized and the Wormwood makes the liquid very thick giving the potion a nice oozy liquid that can turn a permanent soft solid. Also if you add a sort of flavoring into this potion the whole potions turns into the same flavor even if you put only 1 teaspoon into a whole cauldrin of the stuff. This in fact is used in many of your candies like the 'Every Flavor Beans' you eat. 1 points off for Gryffindor's golden boy's no knowledge of 'sweets'"  
  
Harry and a few other muggle-borns looked a bit green after that statements since mostly they knew the full uses of Nitric Acid. Harry did not want to eat those candies anymore.  
  
After 45 minutes or so of pathetic torture from the auror, it was almost time to leave and Gryffindor was 20 points lower then when they entered. It was the first day no less! More then half the class was putting their parchments and quills away. The other half already did. Harry was thoroughly pissed off by then. He had to put up with that annoying teacher for the whole class, and most of his house was already mad at him, Ron at several seats away looked quite smug indeed though. Harry sure wasn't anymore cheered up when he remembered that he had divination next.  
  
'Maybe I should drop that lesson' thought Harry. 'I sure as hell will see Mcgonnagol and try. Don't need to waste one hour learning nothing except the many different ways to die in that stuffed old bat's tower.'  
  
Soon the bell rang and Harry rushed out of Potions. He didn't hurry after he was out of Potions. Truthfully he wasn't in that much of a rush to go to Divination. He walked up to Draco and handed him a note secretly in his pocket knowing that someday later he would find it. Then he parted from Draco's path and started climbing the stairs going up to Divination. On his way to the other side of the castle for Divination, he bumped into Alicia Spinnet after turning a corner. Both his and Alicia's belongings were scattered on the floor.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Alicia." Said Harry  
  
He bent down to pick up his stuff, and help Alicia get her items. A couple of seconds or so of searching and organizing his belongings his stuff were more or less back to it's original condition. He looked up to Alicia's face and saw a bit of withdrawal on her face. He thought she was in heavy thought, and he wasn't wrong.  
  
"Hey you okay?" He said with a bit of concern in his voice.  
  
"No, I wanted to say that I am sorry for my harsh voice yesterday I didn't mean to be so defensive, I just thought you would send me away with a cold remark." She replied, thinking more or less that he did.  
  
"Oh sorry about that, I was having a bad day, and I guess I was stressed to the point that I was easily spiteful at anyone. I truly am sorry about that, I didn't mean to be so rude about the fact that you were in the common room also." Harry replied with a bit of blush, he really was embarrassed at his own behavior yesterday. He shouldn't have been so cruel to Alicia after all she wasn't the reason he was so mad it was Ron's attitude and a bit of Hermione's nosiness.  
  
"Well it was nice talking to you I got to go to Divination. I think I'm already late." Replied Harry.  
  
"Yeah see ya later, I think I'm not fairing to well either. See you at the prefect meetings and at Quidditch practice." Said Alicia.  
  
Alicia's PoV  
  
'He said he was sorry. Well that's great at least he's not so cold to me. Still why did he ignore me last night? He showed a bit of concern in his voice. I shouldn't have been so afraid that he might be cruel when I talked to him. Oh great now I know I'm gonna be late for my class.'  
  
With that she sprinted to her next class.  
  
Harry's PoV  
  
'I might make it in time. If not who cares it's just Divination, the old bat Trewnally would probably have predicted "The poor child will not make it to this class, he has faced his demise, DEMISE!" Stupid old excuse for a teacher. At least I won't be marked for absent if I'm 'dead'.'  
  
Normal PoV  
  
A few seconds before the bell was scheduled to ring Harry made it to the ladder leading up to the tower. 'Oh maybe I'll make it!' Just as he reached the top of the ladder about to open the trap door leading up to the upper level of the tower the bell rung. 'Damn! Was so damn close!' With that he opened the trap door and went inside the class. (Don't you just hate being like not even a meter away from the entrance of your class and the bell rings? Okay back to the story.)  
  
Divination was as usual; overly exaggerated "premonitions", predicted death for Harry, fake, boring, predicted death for Harry, too much stuffy in scents lit in the room, and the all favorite on Trewnally's divination prediction, the predicted death for Harry.  
  
Harry sat by Neville today since he was late. Poor Neville was the only person with a seat available. It was sad that Neville was alone and usually had no one to talk to. Harry knew that Neville was a nice guy and was incredibly kind too. Harry understood that he was like him in a way. Losing his parents by a dark wizards hand. Neville's parents just weren't killed however, they went insane and didn't even know who Neville was anymore. They didn't know who anyone was anymore.  
  
This was something Harry learned from last year when he accidentally stumbled into a magical memory recorder of Dumbledore's. With the memory recorder, called the pensive, Harry found himself in a living breathing seeing all around him the actual memory taking place. The pensive had it's limit though, it wouldn't allow him to interact with anyone or thing that was taking place around him. If he was to see a man coming up with a knife behind an unsuspecting person all he could do was watch how the event turned out rather then being able to help the man. With the pensive Harry saw the trial of a group of death eaters who were charged for placing the Crucatious curse on a man and his wife who were aurors for so long that their minds just snapped. They were found guilty of taking away the sanity of a well known husband and wife auror, Frank and Linda (was it Linda I know it was Frank but- whatever let's just say the wife's name was Linda.).  
  
Neville had to live with his grandmother and some relatives for most of his life, since the unfateful incident took place when he was one nearly two. Harry understood that Neville, like him would want to help the light's cause and help destroy those who took away his parents. It wasn't possible directly anymore since previous circumstances caused those that were guilty to be as good as dead or dead.  
  
Most were actually dead, insane, or a fate worse then death "kissed." If the word "kissed" in the wizarding word was said with fright, disgust, or fear, then usually meant that they were referring to the Dementor's kiss. (That is of course unless they were 4 years old afraid of cooties.)  
  
The Dementor was a dark creature, currently working for the Ministry to hold prisoners of Azkabam, an almost under escapable wizarding prison (it was actually considered impossible until the events 2 years ago when Sirius Black escaped.) under captive. The dementors had the ability to eat away at a person's soul sometimes little by little giving the person that they were near a "cold" feeling, or directly a quick sucking their soul through their victim's mouth into the dementor's mouth therefore considered a "kiss." Those "kissed" were now empty sell that had no history, memory, reaction to anything, cause for living, and soul. They were considered a dead man still living or vice versa. They just took up time till they died, since they couldn't eat or anything. That was the case unless they were tubed their food, that would have meant someone really wanted to keep them "alive" for sentimental sake. There was only one way to fight off the dementors and that was with the patronus charm.  
  
It is a highly complex charm that required almost absolute consentration to get it right the first time. It needed determination and dedication of a lot of free time. If the charm was successful then the wizard or witch should have a bright force come out of their wand and charge at what they feel is a threat to them or those that they care about. The force that comes out of the wand takes a shape which no wizard and witch exactly knows what it will be before it takes it's shape. Once the shape has taken it's form usually everytime it is called the same form shall take place.  
  
Harry didn't feel it was right for Neville to usually be alone. He promised himself that he would spend a lot of time with Neville and help him out. If he needed help with homework he would be available even though letting Hermione help Neville would have been a better thing.  
  
Soon Divination was over and Harry once again rushed to get out of a class. He had Charms with Ravenclaw next and he wanted to actually be on time and be able to get decent seats for this class. He made it with 5 minutes to spare, but found that it that the 5th year Hufflepuff were already here. He got a seat that was in the third row at the very right side of the room so he could have a bit of distance from most of the class and yet have an easy time hearing the lecture the professor gave. 5 minutes later when the bell rung the professor spoke up. In a bit of a high pitched voice the midget- sized (no offense meant to any little people) professor started his lesson.  
  
Today's lesson only briefly covers last year's more important lessons. It was only used to help us remember some of the important charms from last year. Harry dozed off during most of the class. He only was really paying attention when some of the more complex spells were asked to be performed. For Harry however it wasn't so hard. The only time Harry even bothered to try was when Prof. Flitwick came by to check on his progress. He congratulated Harry on his great sight-illusion charm, a basic charm yet pretty complex for 4-5th years that fooled the sense of sight into believing in seeing something that wasn't there. The next was the smell illusion charm that required a test subject to be fooled. If done correctly the subject, for the class it was a hamster, believed that they were smelling that wasn't real. Harry's hamster was going around in circles trying to catch a moving ball charmed to smell like the hamsters food.  
  
Soon the class ended and Harry for once didn't rush to leave the class. He headed for Transfiguration at a slow pace, but that proved a mistake. Hermione reached up to Harry half dragging Ron along with her. She meant to make Ron apologize for his horrible attitude yesterday.  
  
"Harry!" cried Hermione, which Harry groaned at.  
  
"What Hermione." Harry replied curtly.  
  
Hermione flinched at Harry's tone, but resumed what she intended to do earlier. She wanted their friendship to not be ruined just from one incident and hoped to solve it, and if Harry couldn't see how important their friendship was then maybe it was for the best what happened.  
  
Ron during Hermiones thought was brewing in anger. He was feeling guilty and resentful to apologizing, but after he heard how Harry spoke to Hermione he quickly forgot all those feelings. He was now just about to punch Harry and one more misspeaking would make him snap.  
  
"Ron just wanted to apologize to you, and I wanted to also say sorry for being nosy last night." Spoke Hermione while also pushing Ron forward to let him speak. "Right Ron?" asked Hermione but it was more of a command.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry for being a jerk yesterday." Said Ron through clenched teeth.  
  
Harry sighed, "Look Ron anyone could lie. So if your gonna lie might as well try to at least make it sound convincing." Said an exasperated Harry. With that he walked away from his past friend.  
  
"Oh yeah, and I'm sorry also for my attitude last night Hermione, have a nice day." With that Harry walked away.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I'm going so slow in the updating and the progress in the story's plot. I really hate Ron for some reason. Also can someone tell me how beta readers go? 


	7. First Day Back III

HP & The Knight of The Light  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know the drill Harry Potter's not mine, glad to, I'm getting sick of writing on a timely schedule and I don't want to imagine doing this on a timely schedule for writing a 300 pg book.  
  
Also send my thanks to all the reviewers and hope you don't get mad at me for taking so long on one day, but I just wanted the readers the at least have an idea how Harry's daily life went.  
  
The First Day Back III  
  
Harry was almost the first student to arrive for Transfiguration. Not too much surprising sense the other house they were to have class with today was Slytherin, and the fact that after the episode with his former best friends he hurried to get away from them. The only other person in class was Draco Malfoy. He sat by Malfoy and asked him about his day.  
  
"Hey Malfoy how was your day, mine was just perfect." Said Harry emphasizing perfect with loads of sarcasm.  
  
"Fine Potter, considering that most of the Slytherin have Death Eaters for parents and have found out about my "betrayal." Spoke Draco without the slightest hint of care in his voice.  
  
"Not much different for you except that you don't have two boulders following you around." Spoke Harry.  
  
"Yeah, yeah what made your day so "perfect" Potter?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh just my absolute best friend just was being a prat as usual." Spoke Harry.  
  
"Why Potter I'm hurt that you speak about me that way." Mocked Draco.  
  
"Ha ha, Malfoy, I'm serious that moron better screw his head on straight one of these days or he'll mess up what he has, he already screwed up our friendship. I don't wanna know what other things he will fuck up."  
  
"Anyways how's a normal life and not having to look like a wanna-be-model every time you walk in the halls, since your former father disowned you ever since last summer?" asked Harry  
  
"I said shut up about that Potter you only asked that everyday over the summer now shut up it's getting annoying you immature prat." Said Draco with exhaustion and annoyance but no anger in his voice.  
  
"Okay okay I'll stop from n. , but before I finish what I about to say can you at least answer what it's like first? Please?" asked Harry with a fake pout and puppy eyes.  
  
"Why you little get away from me before I hex you!" spoke Malfoy with a laugh. "Oh yeah also I got your note I'll meet you in by the half-giants cabin at 12:40 so make sure your there." Said Draco.  
  
Mcgonnagol's PoV (Surprise she was there all along she is a teacher what do you expect)  
  
'Those two are so immature, I swear we have another James and Sirius except they're in separate houses. Well at least this summer has gotten them somewhere I sure know their animagus training was at least somewhat helpful to their rivalry, but I sure wished that their transforming ability improved. Oh now why is Potter coming up here for?' Was Mcgonnagol's last thought as she saw Harry approaching her.  
  
"Prof. Mcgonnagol? Is it still possible to switch my extra class, Divination, for something else?"  
  
'About time he wised up to getting out of that fraud's class' "Why it IS possible Mr. Potter, but I am afraid that the fact that since you were supposed to start the new class at 3rd year that you are 2 years behind. It would be really hard for you to catch up." Said the ever-strict Prof.  
  
"I need to get out of that class. please prof. Couldn't you arrange that?" spoke Harry.  
  
"Well if you are that desperate then I guess I could arrange it for that you would be tutored to help you catch up. Now I am guessing that you would want to be in Aritimacy with your friend Ms. Granger. I'm sure she would be glad to tutor you." Replied the Prof.  
  
"No, I would like it if I could be in. Ancient Runes if that is possible." Said Harry.  
  
"Well that is a rather difficult class because of the hard work and excessive research required for that class, but if you want to be in the class I can arrange for. Ms. Patil to help you in that class." (Private note I just changed the 2nd period to house with Ravenclaw, and 3rd period for Hufflepuff.) spoke up the Prof. After she looked in the teachers schedule to see who was in Ancient Runes.  
  
"Parvati? Parvati Patil? You must be kidding!"  
  
"No I mean Ms. Patil as in her twin Padma Patil."  
  
"Oh.. okay Prof. Thank you." Said Harry feeling foolish since he knew Parvati was in Divination worshipping the fraud.  
  
"Your welcome Mr. Potter now I suggest you sit down because the rest of the class is finally starting to arrive, also you and Mr. Malfoy meet me after class." Replied Prof. Mcgonnagol.  
  
It took 5 more minute for the whole class to arrive. And within 1 more minute the bell rung signaling the start of the class.  
  
Even though Harry had over-the-summer-intense-study-coarse, Transfiguration was a difficult branch of magic, so Harry had to at least try. Even when Harry turned into the griffin he had to keep an intense concentration. Harry guessed that he need more experience in staying in his transformation so that keeping his form was secondhand to him. He knew it most be possible because Sirius, his animagus god-father, was able to keep his form all day if needed.  
  
So the lesson went by without a hitch and everyone was considerably relived after the review was over. Seemed that many still had a very hard time with that subject. The only one that didn't have too much trouble was Hermione, Malfoy, and himself.  
  
Soon the bell rung signaling the end of the class along with the beginning of lunch. Harry signaled for Draco to come over to the teacher's desk. Draco understood the message and soon the class was empty except for Draco, Mcgonnagol, and himself.  
  
"Well the reason I called you up here was to tell you that every Saturday and Sunday from 10:15 AM to 12:00 PM you will come to my office, secretly I might add, to practice your animagus lessons. Also from 3:30 PM to 4:30 PM you will come here on weekdays." Spoke Mcgonnagol. "Any problems?"  
  
"Yeah, how are we to finish our homework, study for tests, hang out with friends, and practice quidditch with all this on our shoulders. I mean we only have the early mornings, breakfast, lunch, from 5 till 6, dinner, and all the time after 7 PM to do everything."  
  
"You might not even have from 5 till 6, but anyways it was your decisions to become animagi, now I expect you would want to have you lunch so be along your way."  
  
"Great, I wonder what she meant about the 5 to 6?" pondered Harry.  
  
"Forget about it Potter lets go get some grub." Replied Draco.  
  
So Harry hurried to lunch since he knew he had to meet up with Draco 20 min's before lunch ended. He found a seat once again nearest to the teachers table and sat down. A large stack of sandwiches, fruits, chicken, and other foods were soon found on his plate. Harry began devouring the food. He had finished his plate within 10 min's top and started going for the many varieties of candy located on the table. He was soon full and sat still calmly enjoying his contentment of food. He checked his watch (an expensive new muggle waterproof, shockproof, blah blah blah, that was reinforced with magic to have all kinds of new ability) and found that he had 20 min's before he had to meet Malfoy.  
  
Harry was about to leave when the headmaster stood up. It was several seconds before anyone else noticed and a full minute to have everyone shut up. He began his announcement with a jolly "I believe that most of the school is here."  
  
"I would like to say that the teachers and I have agreed a date for the dueling class. It will be held every day from 4:45 PM to 5:45 PM. There will be special events taking place such as competition for the best duelers and such sometimes amongst the school's and even maybe outside the school. Yes I mean we might have a school team go against other schools. I do hope that I would be fortunate enough to see many of you try out for the dueling class. In case some of you had too much concentration on your need for food let me remind you that I am the dueling class instructor. I will have assistants and referees to help maintain and judge the duels. More instructions on how the duels will take place and etc. will be told during the class. The sheet to sign up is posted outside the great hall and on the wall to the right. That is all for now."  
  
All at once excited chatters rose amongst to students. Harry heard people saying that they will join and the such about their worries. It was now near the time for Harry to leave so Harry rose and staring leaving the hall. He saw Malfoy start to leave also. By the time they reached the doors of the Great Hall Harry and Draco was side by side. Not many noticed that they were by each other's side without arguing and hexing each other, but those that did were rather confused at their behavior. As they exited the great hall, Harry saw the chart that Dumbledore talked about.  
  
"Hey Malfoy what about you wanna sign up?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeah sure why not another chance to beat you at something." Replied Draco casually like if it was a sure thing.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
With that the first two names on the Dueling Class participant's list were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. With that the two headed for Hagrid's Cabin. The gentle giant wasn't here, but it was still comforting for Harry to be near Hagrid's hut. It brought along a sense of remembrance of his old friend.  
  
"So what was the note about Potter?" asked Draco.  
  
"I wanted to discuss the fact that on how we are keeping a secret about our alliance. We could dismantle the secret and be open about our friendship. Also I wanted to discuss with you about the training we used to have during the summer. How are we to do it now with all this shit on top of us?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well we got the even earlier the practice mornings since we no doubt have different practice hours, to train, also we have the weekends, but that isn't conspicuous. Unless we train outside in the mornings when we would have quidditch practice just for the weekends, and also train indoors in some empty classroom over the week if the time is between the school's busy hours."  
  
"Okay so how does this sound in the very early mornings from 4:00 AM to 5:00 AM we come outside by the lake to train for the weekdays. Then over the weekends we train from 5:45 AM to 6:45 AM also outside, then from 1:15 PM to 2:00 PM over the weekends we find an empty classroom and we train there unnoticed. How about it does it interfere with your schedule?"  
  
"Let me see. No it doesn't what do you know. So agreed, also I know the perfect place for the empty classroom part. We will use the DADA classroom, I mean that classroom is usually for practice dueling and stuff like that. I even heard if you knew the password a large extention of the classroom opened up for a large class dueling. We might need to get a teacher's permission. who should we get. probably Mcgonnagol. I mean she let you use the empty classroom last year for the tournament right?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe though I could ask Fleur I mean I have her for class a class after the next. She is the DADA teacher so getting her permission might be better. So great I'll probably have to sleep at 9 just to get enough sleep. So agreed with all this shit? And also about the no more secret about our friendship?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
With that the two went their seperate ways once inside Hogwarts. Harry went to Herbolodgy once lunch was over and was heading for DADA after that. Harry mused this would be an interesting lesson considering the teacher is a part veela.  
  
The door was closed and many of the students were waiting by the door already. Harry noticed that most of those already here were boys. He was laughing at their antics. After 5 more minutes of waiting Harry felt a slight pull in his brain. He was slightly being directed to look to his right. Harry gave in to the feeling out of curiosity on what the feeling was and found himself to be looking towards the direction where the Proffesor, Fleur Delacour, was coming from. Harry confirmed that this must have been the supposed Veela Charm. The feeling wasn't so strong so Harry guessed that the Veela must be able to control the level of charm she radiated or the fact that she being only quarter Veela.  
  
Harry looked at the other males and noticed them literally drooling at the Prof. Harry also noticed a certain lustful redhead standing by an extremely angry bushy haired girl (guess who?). Harry was laughing besides himself at the jealousy and anger written all over Hermiones face. It was obvious that they liked each other. Also it was obvious that all the females of the group shared Hermiones feelings towards either the males or the Prof.  
  
Fleur Delacour's PoV  
  
'Look at them, all of them are just pitiful. One half of them are so damn lustful that if they could they'd prob' fuck me right here. The other half would tear me to pieces. The males and females reaction is not surprising. I've been seeing it throughout most of the day. Just pitiful. Nothing has changed. Too bad that none of them even have the slightest will power to resist me. I'm not even trying to exploit my charm.' (Note that Fleur doesn't see Harry, I mean she can't possibly see everyones faces and see's their expression.)  
  
'I unlock the door to my classroom, enter, and walk to my desk having my back to the class. I know from what has been happening throughout my whole day what will happen without looking and just from experience. All the males would rush in to get the best seats in the front, and the females would later come in settling with what's left.'  
  
Normal PoV  
  
Harry was amongst the group of females and sat by the far right of the class in the middle row, like in Charms. Harry didn't really care too much about the fact about getting the best seats, just good enough to hear the teacher perfectly while still being in the shadows. Everyone settled in and the teacher turned around and started her speech.  
  
"I shall give some of you these small chocolate ball. Some may not receive any and if you don't don't mind it. Now when I give you these you shall eat it immediately after I give it to you."  
  
Fleur start from the front row, passing out the candy to each male she passes. They like told ate it immediately. When she went to Harry she was about to give it to him when she suddenly stopped.  
  
Fleur's PoV  
  
'Strange this boy doesn't seem to be drooling over me and holding that lust in his eyes like the rest. Green eyes. unruly black hair, I can kind of see something on his forehead, wait this is the 5th year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class. Can it really be him?'  
  
"Harry Potter?" asked Fleur.  
  
"Your English seems to have improved and yes Harry Potter at your service." Replied Harry with a mischievous grin, that in the past was worn by his father.  
  
"Now will I be receiving the candy as well or will I be to only male" Harry now whispered "not to throw up?" with a grin saying all too well that he couldn't wait for it to happen.  
  
"You know?" now even Fleur was whispering.  
  
"Please like I haven't heard of this besides I knew that their was no way to teach a class with half the class as they are now. Oh yeah I gotta speak to you after class will that be okay?"  
  
"Oh yes that would be."  
  
Normal PoV  
  
With that she sought to finish handing out the candy to the male part of the class, well aware that most of the class saw but not heard what their conversation. Harry was getting a lot of glares from the males and some from the females that was probably all from jealousy. After the candies were passed out Fleur went up to the front of the classroom and made a brief look around the classroom to see if most of the boys ate their candy. After she was satisfied she yelled "Relecie" making those who ate the candy recieve the urge to barf.  
  
"This will relieve you of most if not all of you males attraction towards me. I cannot teach a lesson if you are looking at my breast and not listening to me at all. Do not worry this potion last for at least two weeks so you will not have to take it everyday for DADA. Soon you will even grow immune to my charm on your own since the candy you ate also helps increase your immunity towards my charm." With that she pointed to the sink that was used for potion draining to her left.  
  
The boys immediately ran up to the sink trying to be first in relieving their urge. The class went without a hitch after that except one or two boys had to barf in the sink once again in middle of class. Soon the bell rung and Harry headed up to the front of the class while most of the class was leaving the classroom, some males doing it slowly as if with reluctance to leave the grace of such beauty. Soon Harry was in front of the teachers desk and was waiting for her response to his presence. She looked up from what she was doing a minute later.  
  
"Well Harry I must say that you have changed considerably. You look very handsome and intimating. And you are also able to resist my charm. I am very curious how, but that is for another time." Spoke Fleur with a bit of thick voice with a hint of lust in her eyes.  
  
"Well I wanted ask you if a friend of mine and I would be allowed to use this classrooms extra large sized dueling classroom. I am correct when I come to the understanding that it has a small workout area also as an extention." Spoke Harry with a grin seeing as how he has impressed a women with veela blood. It was common knowledge that they had high expectations for most things like their food, living conditions, and who they like.  
  
"Yes you may use it, for what days exactly and the time?"  
  
"Saturday and Sunday from 1:00 PM to 2:00 PM if that is okay with you."  
  
"Yes that is fine."  
  
Harry leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss with a bit of a tongue. It lasted for a minute or longer. He pulled away with his grin. (This might be a Harry/Fleur or a Harry/Alicia but don't think just because of this kiss that it meant too much, after all like his father before him Harry will be along with Draco a bit of a player and ladies man.)  
  
"That was interesting, you didn't object." He spoke with amusement.  
  
"Well I- I mean-" Fleur Delacour blushed seeing as how he was right.  
  
"Have a nice day Prof." With that Harry left.  
  
Harry was glad that he had nothing to do today seeing as it was the first day back. He went into the Gryffindor tower after saying "Flouder" to the painting. He was about to sit down in front of the fire when his name was called from a group who he could make out as the Gryffindor team. He walked over curious as to why he was called now.  
  
"Hey whats up guys" said Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry just the man we needed." Spoke Fred with glee.  
  
"Yes Harry old boy ol' pal." Added hi twin.  
  
"Actually what we are trying to say is that we are trying to make a schedule for our practice, and speak with Hooch before all the good spot is taken. Well we have Monday, Thursday, and Saturday for 4 to 5 AM, and Sunday for 8 to 9 AM. Is that okay?" asked Angelina the captain.  
  
"Actually I'm busy Saturday at that time." Said Harry.  
  
"What could you possibly be doing at that time?!" said Fred  
  
"My business remains it so." Spoke Harry with a bit of coldness.  
  
".." "Okay then I guess we will have to do with what we can then. I try 8 to 9 AM on Saturday then. Okay?" asked Angelina.  
  
"Sure."  
  
With that Angelina ran to speak with Madam Hooch before the good spots are taken. Harry saw her leave and started walking to the front of the fireside, when he was met again by Alicia.  
  
"You know you didn't have to be so mean, he was just curious." Said Alicia  
  
"Him and the rest of the world." Spoke Harry with a sigh.  
  
"Hey you okay?"  
  
"Yeah just fine." With that Harry reached his destination and sat down.  
  
"Hey if you need me I'm here."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind if I'm really that desperate for a release." Replied Harry with a grin and a humor in his voice showing that he was joking.  
  
Alicia blushed, "You know I didn't mean it that way." With a bit of rise in her voice.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know that you'll be there to hear my troubles and all that crap. Thanks for your worry. So you sure you don't wanna fuck" asked Harry.  
  
"Pretty damn sure Potter, I don't know what it is with you men." Replied Alicia harshly, " I mean I try to be caring, but you reply with your family jewel instead of your head."  
  
Harry mock pouted, "Hey I'm not that bad. I was just joking anyways, chill, your gonna turn into Mcgonnagol, jeesh, but really, not even just a light snogging?"  
  
"Your so immature!" With that Alicia went back to where her friend Katie was sitting.  
  
'Guess she took it serious, what the hell has been up with me nowadays? First I'm normal then I'm a complete flirt or a pervert. Guess what they say about puberty is true, damn hormones.' Thought Harry.  
  
The day went by without much incident after that, except the team learned that they had to get 2 to 3 PM for practice on Saturday instead of in the morning. Later Harry Potter went to sleep more then satisfied on how his first day of school turned out. 


	8. Quidditch Tryouts

HP & The Knight of The Light  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know the drill Harry Potter's not mine, glad to, I'm getting sick of writing on a timely schedule and I don't want to imagine doing this on a timely schedule for writing a 300 pg. book.  
  
P.S. Sorry about the Ron bashing I don't hate Ron just don't like him too much.  
  
Quidditch Tryouts Ch. VIII  
  
Harry Potter woke up early in the morning at Sunday (If I mention at any point that "today is Monday" it is really Sunday I screwed up sorry) at 5:30 AM and got dressed in light cloths. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He jogged to a spot by the lake that was discreet and assured a bit of privacy. It has been close to 3 weeks since school started and Harry was used to this hectic waking schedule, but still clearly not liking it.  
  
He made it outside the castle and found it to be much more colder then he expected. The sun wasn't out yet but light could be seen from the east. It wasn't much but enough to Harry. He jogged the way to the lake and saw Draco was already there, stretching. Harry followed his lead and stretched for 10 minutes. It was now very close to 5:40 AM and by then they were put fully awake by the cold air and ready from their stretching.  
  
They started the exercise with an easy lap around the lake. Harry and Draco used to start this as a jog, but ever since the term started and they only had an hour to do this exercise, both were running at a fast pace. By 6 minutes, they both made the lap in decent time. They then started their hand-to-hand duel against each other. Harry won obviously because of his extra two months with the training, but he was extremely sweaty after the fight. They had 30 minutes left and they immediately went for the sword fight. This was where Draco and Harry had equal ground. Even thought Harry had two months of brutal training course from four trainers, Draco had fencing course since he was 5. Still fencing was not sword fighting so neither teenagers the edge. The sword they were using was of course blunt, but it was charmed to leave a coloring where it hit. By the end Harry and Draco had numerous red marks on their body. They finished this off, charmed the markings off, and started to head back to the castle.  
  
Because the exercise was only an hour long Harry and Draco agreed that on certain days they would do certain training. Monday until Wednesday was hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. From Thursday and Friday they practiced the use of bow & arrow and the ax. And on the weekends in the morning they would just do warm up laps around the lake and practice a dueling. Then in the afternoon when they have to go indoors they did the full hour on wand dueling. Sometimes they would just make an out of the blue training session. They both didn't know why they had it but just thought that they needed it. Whenever that happened it was an all out free style duel. Wands and hand to hand combat was used in this battle. They both even discovered that they had a knack for wand less magic.  
  
Wand less magic wasn't anything special just required a lot of concentration to achieve. It was a very pure form of magic that didn't need focusing to use but because of the non-use of the focusing ability of the wand it was much more harder to use and gave a much weaker form of wand's magic. Because of this Harry and Draco was only able to get simple disarming charms and such. The only charm they tried really hard to accomplish when wand-less was the accio charm. At least with that they could accio their wands so that they wouldn't need to use wandless magic. They still haven't mastered it, but they could make the object they're trying to get twitch a little, Draco even making it move a foot closer to him. Though it was done with extreme concentration that even left him a bit of a headache from overexerting his brain too much.  
  
By now it was time to go back in get ready for breakfast. For Harry it was soon the start of Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor keepers and the reserves. The reserves being a new idea thought up by Harry after watching a muggle game and seeing their reserve lineup. Harry went back into the castle and entered the Gryffindor common room. He entered, took a shower, grabbed his broom and left with clean cloths on. Soon he was heading for the Great Hall for breakfast. He ate a quick breakfast of a light helping of pancake, omellete, and sausage with O.J. After he left for the Quidditch Field.  
  
Soon he was at the middle of the Quidditch stadium taking in the surroundings with awe. He still after 4 years of being used to it was taken breathless by the view from standing on the field. He took off from the field on his broom feeling at piece from all his responsibilities. Even though he didn't want to have to take up helping the magical world against Voldemort he knew that it was a responsibility he had to take just like Malfoy, Snape, Dumbledore, and many others that had their roles in this war. He was pretty sure Dumbledore didn't want most of the wizarding worlds troubles all on his shoulders. He even confessed to Harry, though he didn't need to for it was obvious, that he would rather just be a headmaster watching over children and watching them over their 7 year period at this school grow up in a Voldemort-free world. Watching them from their innocence to learn life's lesson without such fear of a cruel wizard being found in the corners of their hearts. Maybe even see them when they are adults in the world having a family of their own. He said that was the reason he was at this school as a headmaster.  
  
Harry thought that was a good hope to live for. Right now though Harry just wanted to fly. Fly from his troubles leaving them behind for just the tiniest moment. That was the reason he loved flying. That and next to the fact flying was the only thing he could still be carefree and careless while doing something thrilling. Soon with his ever so alert senses he saw the gryffindor team along with come to the field. He could make out Alicia next to her friend Katie and Angelina in the front of the group. All three holding their broom in their hand talking to each other. He remembered his talk with Alicia just last week. He finally managed to get talk to her without her walking away.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Alicia wait up!" Harry yelled as he was running to catch up with her when he saw her as he was walking down an empty hall.  
  
She turned around and as she saw it was him, she took another 180 and went a light jog to get away from him.  
  
'Why can't he get the hint and leave me alone! That thickheaded imprudent jerk!' thought Alicia.  
  
He caught up with him gently grabbed her wrist and tugged at it stopping her from going away.  
  
"What do you want Harold Potter!" she spoke in a cold voice.  
  
Harry on the inside flinched but kept his outer emotion calm and cool. Then he still continued what he wanted to say "Look I wanted to say sorry about last week, you know the first day of school, when I said those a.. (sorry the triple periods indicating pause doesn't work on fanfiction not to my knowledge anyways) ..rude words at you and asked of ..ungentlemanly like things. Look I was stressed from the day's events and I just wanted to have some alone time to sort out my problems. I found out on that day that I had to do all sorts of crap."  
  
"What could possibly make you change so much from last year to your rude arrogant self now? You hang around Malfoy, start to act like him, and you don't even hang out with your best friends from last year." Implied Alicia.  
  
"That's my business!" Harry snapped, but quickly apologized "Look I'm sorry about that I guess I get kind of annoyed when people try to ask me questions involving my personal life. I guess I owe you an explanation at least on the why I don't hang with Ron and Hermione. That's because they aren't my friends. One was just a pathetic bastard that got over easily jealous. He just tried to sought fame and attention by being my friend. He was hoping to get out of his brother's shadow by clinging onto mine hoping that he could earn himself a name. And the other one was more close to the other one and took his case. What I'm saying is that, they aren't truly my friends, at least not close ones. Please I'm asking for forgiveness for my rude and arrogant attitude a week ago, I'm trying to change." Begged Harry, now going on his knees and over exaggerating by putting his hands into a by putting his hands into a prayer like position and making puppy eyes. However it was true. Harry did keep a more closer observation on what he said nowadays, and tried not to let words just fly out of his mouth. So far it was working fine except when he muttered a long list of profanity a bit to loud in the Potion classroom causing a him to get a detention.  
  
Alicia cracked up at his antics and her eyes once so cold softened up. "Alright get up already, you didn't answer me my question though, I know for a fact that you couldn't have change so much just because of your friends. Could you tell me why your so different, emotionally AND physically" she made her last point by looking up and down his body with a approving look in her eyes.  
  
"Like what you see." He added cheekily.  
  
"Ha-ha, now your not answering me, AGAIN. Now answer me or I'll avoid you again. This is your doing remember, if you weren't such a cocky jerk I wouldn't be asking you these questions." She added smugly seeing his defeated look.  
  
"Alright I see you won't be giving up on your questions. Draco and me were at Hogwarts over the summer. We trained like crazy over the summer, and since he and I were the only ones at Hogwarts we kind of made a pact, truce, and even some type of friendship. I wasn't the only one who changed, Draco isn't his usual sneering self either and he has changed physically too." Answered Harry while thinking 'Not the whole truth nor is it a lie.'  
  
"All.. right I believe you." Said Alicia with reluctance showing some mistrust. "Okay Harry I'll see you later then, I'm already late to meeting Katie and Angelina."  
  
"Want me to come?" Harry asked, "please, I won't be a bother I promise, I'll even bring cards and maybe we could play strip poker." "..Hehe just kidding and I'm guessing your answer would have to be a no." Harry added weakly after her glare. With that he jogged away from her.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
They had become a bit closer after that and Alicia learned to accept that Harry's new mischievous more confident sometimes perverted attitude was just the new him. She even seemed to flirt and joke back at Harry, which Harry gladly returned the blow. He now, with Draco, played jokes on the school goings by the names "The Joking Knights" he knew it was cheesy but it was the only thing they had in common them being both "knights" for Dumblesdores group. Meaning that they were one of Dumbledore's followers in a way. Harry and Draco had an easy time at playing pranks because of Harry's new agreement with the Weasley twins.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Harry old boy, thanks to your generous-"  
  
"-well put-"  
  
"-noble-"  
  
"-honorable-"  
  
"-offer you gave to us-"  
  
"-at the end of last year of school-"  
  
"-we are doing fantastic-"  
  
"-wonderful-"  
  
"-positively enchanting-"  
  
"-job on making our new invention-"  
  
"-because of this we have decided-"  
  
"-to make you our sponser for-"  
  
"-Weasley-"  
  
"-Wizards-"  
  
"-Weezes."  
  
"This only consists of-"  
  
"-trying out our new products at victims-"  
  
"-gerbils-"  
  
"-test subject-"  
  
"-to advertise our products, also-"  
  
"-you'll have 20% of the share of income for your-"  
  
"-support by funding-"  
  
"-and advertising-"  
  
"-of our product-"  
  
"-now all we need-"  
  
"-is your signature right here-"  
  
"-and right here don't worry you'll be a-"  
  
"-silent partner so that nobody-"  
  
"-shall know that you helped fund our company." Said one of the twins  
  
"Okay.. , yeah sure whatever" and with that he signed the paper that was pushed under his nose by the twins.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
They used the Weasley's new product whenever suitable, but they mostly used their own creativity to cause havoc around Hogwarts.  
  
Soon the team was already at the pitch and looked to see who he was, thinking him to be one of the thinking he was one of the participants for the tryout. Harry took a speedy dive at them going towards them at incredible speed. As Harry got close enough he could see brief fear in their eyes thinking he wouldn't be able to stop. Well they were wrong and he leaned back and made a sharp stop in front Alicia 4 to 5 inches away from her face.  
  
"What's with the fear in your face? Got no trust in my flying?" Harry taunted with a smirk.  
  
"You bloody moron you almost made me piss in my pants thanks to your dumb antics!" yelled one of the twins.  
  
"Too bad it was an almost" Harry said lightly implying that he was joking. "Well are we going to at least get warmed up on being in the air? I know I sure am confortable on a broom."  
  
"Yeah, yeah Harry no need to rush, we were gonna mount when we saw you on the field." Answered the captain, Angelina.  
  
"Okay then don't let me stop." Harry said at last flying back high in the air.  
  
"Okay you heard the co-cap lets go." Remark one of the twins, and telling everyone in the group.  
  
With that the Gryffindor team were back in the air getting comfortable in the air for the tryout they were going to lead today. 5 minutes later Katie spotted a large group of students, who she guessed was Gryffindor, heading towards the pitch.  
  
"Hey ya guys their coming!" shouted Katie.  
  
With that the team descended, un-mounted their broom, and stood in the middle of the field waiting for the Gryffindor. When the large group of hopeful Gryffindors came closer they could see that almost 60 people from Gryffindor coming over. Soon the whole lot made it inside the field and they stopped awaiting instructions. With that Angelina took her time to shine in her role of captainship.  
  
"Good morning fellow Gryffindors and thank you for so many coming to try out. I hope that you all try your very best and now I shall explain how this tryout shall work. My co-captain Harry here," she indicated by waving her hand to where Harry was standing, "shall help me organize you lot by what position you are hoping for, AFTER we get the tryout for keeper done. For the keeper tryout, my fellow chasers, Katie and Alicia," she pointed to the only other female in the Gryffindor team," shall both try to shoot 10 goals past you. They will start out by taking it easy then one by one they will take it up a notch and from 7-10 ball Fred and George," she pointed to the twins who were grinning and waving like maniacs to the group that was looking very intimidated by the number of competition they will have to face, "shall hit bludgers at you, and don't worry we won't use both bludgers just one." She added but that did not help quence the fear those hoping to try out for the keeper now felt. "The best from you lot shall be the new keeper the runner up shall take the reserve position. I shall explain all about the rest of the tryout after the keeper is chosen."  
  
Harry now took up his role and asked, "All those trying out for the keeper position please step over by me please, now I'm going to have to ask your name, year, and that's about it. Then from their on we shall call your name so that you could have your chance at spotlight," he added mischievously, "or your chance to make yourself look like bloody prats. Good luck to you all!" With that he put the parchment on a table he transfigured from a twig he found so that he could write their name on it. He also transfigured a chair from another twig on the ground. And he transfigured a quill from a leaf he pulled out of the ground, and an inkpot from a rock and the ink from a collection of dew found in the grass. He didn't want to admit it but he forgot the quill and the inkpot when he was in a rush to get to training with Malfoy. When that was all done he put in on the table and sat on the chair prepared to write down the names of those trying out.  
  
4 minutes later after writing down 25 names he asked if there were anymore and when none said anything about it they went to the actual tryouts part of the day. By now Harry flew up to the stands where Angelina sat with Mcgonnagol both was talking about something Harry couldn't hear because of his distance. He gracefully landed a meter away from them who were both in a deep conversation about something concerning Quidditch from the little he overheard. He sat a seat by Angelina and made his entrance.  
  
"Hey what's so interesting that you'll leave me out of it?" added a mock- pouting Harry.  
  
"Oh we were just talking about the importance of Binn's leason Harry." Answered a sarcastic and joking Angelina.  
  
"No seriously what are you two talking about. I know there can't be much a beautiful, talented, athletic, intelligent teenager" Harry over exaggerated, " and a old senior citi- I mean an respectful and well mannered lady as yourself Prof. Mcgonnagol, could have in common." Harry quickly added, although without a hint of shame or embarrassment in his voice, after seeing Mcgonnagol's glare at almost calling her an old senior citizen.  
  
"Well were talking about how we hope the tryouts are going to be very promising. We would want a very qualified person to fill in for Wood's open spot. I mean that is very hard considering he left a very large shoe to fill after he left." Remarked Mcgonnagol a bit snappy.  
  
"Well here is the list of those trying out, I hope one of these will be promising." With that Harry handed Angelina the list. Angelina grabbed the list and then stood up. She said "Sonorus" to her wand and spoke.  
  
"Okay I have now the list for Keeper tryouts. First up is Francis Ackmore."  
  
The 3rd year that stepped up wasn't very good and handling his broom, and he had a lot of fright at trying to catch very speedy ball. In the end he only got 3 out of 10 balls.  
  
"Next is Allison Mcbeth."  
  
Allison was okay for a 4th year but her future would have been better sought for something on the ground as she seemed afraid of height. Her fear let her only catch 6 out of ten.  
  
This went on for 20 minutes until a name came up that interested Harry greatly.  
  
"Ron Weasley is next."  
  
Ron flew up in the air seeming confident but showing his fear by his very green face. It was actually very funny seeing a Christmas colored head like his. Angelina and Mcgonnagol paid great attention towards him seeing as how they thought because of his family history ahead of him that he would be spectacular. Ron was very good on a broom and his tall and lanky form would suggest him a great beater but Ron just didn't seem to be doing very good compared what was expected of him. It might have been because the chaser felt intimidated that a Weasley would be good so that they would try harder, and maybe the fact that their brother (you know the usual I'm the older sibling so I could bother you or make your life a living hell) was trying out that the Weasley twins tried extra hard to make the bludger affect his keeper duty, but Ron just wasn't up to the requirement level. He managed to catch 5 out of 10. Ron bore his head down in shame as he descended.  
  
"Next up is Virginia Weasley." Angelina spoke with a bit of hope in her voice as another Weasely went up to try out.  
  
Ginny Weasley was different to Harry then how Harry remembered. She seemed to have a growth spurt and now reached 5' 6" from her 5' 2" feet before. She was a bit into the lanky form like Ron had but still had a feminine grace to her figure. She now was up into the air with the school broom that was required for all participants to use as to not let anyone else have an unfair advantage from being on a good broom. Ginny was quick in her flying and had good reflexes. She did very good until it came to the bludger one hit her in the stomach at the 9th ball killing her perfect streak, but Harry could tell that the chasers weren't doing their best as if embarrassed on how they made the last Weasley look like a fluke. Because of her injury she missed the last ball too. From the looks of how the twins were yelling at each other they didn't look like they intentionally did it either.  
  
What surprised Harry the most was Neville Longbottom. Neville wasn't the best on anything magic except for Herbolodgy but Neville was unbelievable in the air. He didn't have the confidence or natural grace in the air like others, but Neville had caught all of the balls without even having to struggle to reach for a ball. All the players except Harry who hid his emotion flawlessly except his large-as-plate eyes dropped their jaws in shock. Immediately Angelina and Mcgonnagol started talking.  
  
"He only needs to get his confidence up something we, the whole of Gryffinder, could do by encouraging him and all that, also his flying could improve by us teaching him to ins and outs of flying but other then that he's perfect!" Exclaimed Angelina with the Prof. only whole-heartily agreeing with her.  
  
The rest of those trying about 10 more Gryffindors, seemed so dull compared to Neville's performance.  
  
"We have made a decision, the reserve keeper shall be Virginia Weasley, and the keeper shall be NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!!!" shouted the captain.  
  
Many people cheered up for Neville and Ginny, but there were some like most of those that tried out that half-heartedly cheered for them and some that didn't cheer at all, like Ron who was sulking but wasn't not cheering because because he was jealous just to caught up in self-pity to notice that the keepers were chosen.  
  
"This is how the reserve position tryouts will take place all of you shall be separated into group depending on what position you will play. The chasers shall go to where the chasers are standing; the beaters where the twins are standing, and the seekers shall go to where our seeker is standing. They will tell you to display what you are capable of by asking you to meet their qualifications. What they will ask you to do is up to them, but that is how the tryouts will take place."  
  
With that Harry flew over the field and waited for the seekers to come up to him. There were only 10 people trying out for seeker position, which greatly relieved him because of him being the only one to test those trying out. He held out a sheet of parchment and quill waiting for them to write their names out and their year. All of those trying out got the picture and wrote their names on the paper. After it was finished he started his lecture.  
  
"I want you to fly up in the air with me. Stay a couple of meter away from me but don't stray away. You shall not say or do anything until I tell you to. Do you understand? Whining or showing off without my acknowledgement shall have consequences. Now follow me." Harry pushed off of the ground going the 300 feet off of the ground being well higher then the rest of the team.  
  
He waited patiently for a minute until the rest of those trying out got here. He noted who got here the earliest and the latest. He was also noting for confidence at this height in the air, and grace in their flying. He let himself and those trying out sit on their brooms 300 feet in the air doing nothing for 5 minutes seeing who would be the first to crack. The first was a 3rd year boy who went by the name of Alex Sterling who got bored and decided to do loop the loops. Harry thought him to be a bit more daring then the rest. He would test that courage of his and see what it's breaking point was. He finally started the second part of his tryouts. He called out their names.  
  
"Brian Lomar, I want you to fly around the stadium once." Once that was done, "Now I want you to try to catch ten of these golf ball which I will give 9 to the others, and make them in order throw the balls whichever direction they wish. The order shall go from whoever is closest to me to the farthest. Now every one spread out in a straight line with a meter distance between each of us. The only limitation is that you have to throw it 5 seconds after the previous is thrown or if Lomar here catches it before the 5 seconds is over. Also Brian, whichever one you do not catch, that means after the 5 seconds is up you have to find it off of the ground after all the balls are thrown so that I can have all ten back so I could use it for the rest of these participants. Now lets see what you can do, I'll be the first to throw the ball." And Harry chucked it as fast as he can straight down, then counting five seconds, and told the one closest to him to throw it.  
  
It continued like that. Lomar ended up catching 7. He wasn't too bad for a 3rd year. For the last person to be tested he chose Alex Sterling to show what he got. He caught all 10 of the balls even Harry's which he through the group of those trying of for chasers to hopefully cause a bit of delay having to fly through a good number of people, but all he did was fly at full speed through the lot turning just slightly when there was a person in the way. That proved a good laugh or two though when Alicia Spinnet got scared out of her mind when she was flying getting cutoff of by Alex. She even flew up to yell at Harry and make him apologize but all he did was laugh more, and say that she should be the one that is at fault for not being constantly alert in the quidditch field, and that it was a good scare to keep her on her toes.  
  
Harry ended up choosing Alex as the reserve seeker. He told his decision to Angelina as sat down next to her when his part of the tryouts were over. She told him that she saw what he did during the tryouts and how Alicia reacted to when his chosen Reserve Seeker scared the hell out of her. She was all laughs about it, but Mcgonnagol didn't think it was that funny.  
  
In the end, the reserve beaters were Colin Creevey and Dennis Creevey. It surprised the hell out of Harry when they were announced as the reserve beaters, but after seeing that they were brothers, which would help the co- operation needed to function as good beaters, and the fact they had a growth spurt giving them around the height of 5' 8" and them getting good amount of muscles, Harry could see why they were chosen.  
  
"Good job Colin and Dennis, I hope that with you on our team next year that we will have a promising chance of getting the quidditch cup." Congratulated Harry.  
  
"Gee thanks Harry. "Said Colin, who seemed to have gotten most of his "Harry Potter fan" spirit out of system but still thought getting a praise from him was an amazing thing.  
  
"Yeah Harry, we'll try our best. After all you were the reason we even took up quidditch, ever since you told Colin about quidditch in his first year he thought about being on the team. I mean he wanted to be seeker like you but he thought being a beater was better. After all we are on the baseball team over summer." Remarked Dennis proudly.  
  
"That's great guys, can't wait to see what your like at practice." Spoke Harry cheerfully.  
  
The reserve Chasers were three third years, two girls and one boy. The girls were Casey Lenington and Jenny Pranchen, and the lone boy was Christopher Robern. He gave them congrats too and wished them luck on being on the team. With that the tryouts were over, none too soon for Harry as he was ready get a bit of rest and finish the homework assigned over the weekend. 


	9. The Dueling Club

HP & Knight of The Light  
  
Disclaimer: Okay people you know the drill I own next to nothing in this fic.  
  
Chapter 9; Dueling Club  
  
Harry woke up refreshed. It was Saturday and today was a fine day indeed. The sun was shining brightly in the morning and the birds were chirping. Harry took a shower and changed into his wizarding robe. His robe having the front unbuttoned to make his shirt and all that in the middle show. This was unusual style of robe wearing amongst the school, only a few wizards chose to dress like this, even fewer amongst the witches. He went downstairs to the great hall from the common room to eat breakfast.  
  
When Harry got there he immediately grabbed a large consumption of food from the trays and loaded his dish. He was one of the earliest to the great hall. Harry was glad that Harry and Draco agreed on canceling all weekend practices because of the strain it was putting on their body from schoolwork, animagus training, prefect duties, quidditch practice, and training every morning. Obviously they couldn't cut off schoolwork, they refused to quit on animagus lesson after having to put through so much by Mcgonnagol and being close to finishing their transformation wasn't helping the matter in that decision either, they were too proud to cast off their prefect roles, quidditch was a must, but training 7 days strait a week was just too brutal for them. So that was how Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table without having baggy eyes from lack of sleep.  
  
Soon most of the great hall was filled with people eating and chatting with friends. The daily owl arrival took place, and the Daily Prophet landed on Harry's plate. He had subscribed over the summer because he was sick of learning everything from Hermione. He looked at the front page and saw something interesting.  
  
"YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURNS?" By Fredrick Lucstein  
  
Over the past week the number of dark activities have increased by 90%. The deatheaters of the past have became wildly active again. Numbers of kidnapping and deaths have increased compared to the peaceful past 14 years after You-Know-Who was destroyed by the Boy-Who-Lived. Many believe that the Dark Lord is back, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts certainly thought so. He said that he knew he was back by the beginning of July. However the Minister of Magic, Cornelieus Fudge, denied the return of the Dark Lord, saying that it is "Unbelievable, the Dark Lord could NOT come back!!! That old fool Dumbledore is making it a host to help that insane Potter!" Who is true questions this reporter. Is the well respected Headmaster of Hogwarts true and the Dark Lord is back, and the Ministry in need of a new Minister? Or is the Minister of Magic right, the claim is a hoax, the Headmaster a liar, and the Boy-Who-Lived insane? All will be known in due time, until then fellow readers.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. That moron still denied his return. He understood how spreading the word of the Dark Lords return will spread panic, but ignorance is not any better. With a huff Harry went back to eating amongst the commotion the article brought amongst the Great Hall. Soon he was done with his breakfast and went to the meeting spot for the prefect meeting that was supposed to take place today, Sept. 23. He was one of the first to arrive for the meeting seeing as it wasn't supposed to start for another 30 minutes or so. The only other person was Cho Chang. She was currently in deep thought sitting at the Prefects Table in the meeting room, obviously not hearing Harry arrive because of his stealth- like walk he learned from his training.  
  
Cho was looking at her hands which was laid on the table. She didn't seem to be anywhere near the present world, so Harry decided to leave her be and watch her. This Cho was different from the one that he seen with her friends. She must have been putting up a front so that nobody would be pitying her anymore then they did. He could see a lone tear fall from her eyes falling into her cupped hands. It was a while before Cho noticed anyone else in the room. When she did she was incredibly startled, embarrassed, and mad at his observing her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked a flustered Cho.  
  
"I came here early because I didn't feel like staying in the Great Hall, and to my surprise you were already in here deep in thought. Cho.. you know that if you ever need it I'll lend an ear." Spoke Harry with compassion and sadness for the witch.  
  
"Thanks for your worry, and I might just take you up on your offer.. someday, but right now I would want to be left alone, please." Added the Asian young woman.  
  
"Alright I'll respect you wishes, but do remember I'm always available if you need to talk." Spoke Harry softly before exiting the room, he sat on the ground outside not really wanting to leave and go anywhere far away from the room since the prefects meeting was bound to start in 20 minutes.  
  
After 10 minutes when a few prefects were starting to arrive he asked them to wait for 5 more minutes before entering, thinking that at least by then Cho would be done doing whatever by then. By the 5 minutes many more prefect came and Harry finally allowed them in. They all sat in their chosen seats, arranged by house then by year. The Prefects Table was just a really long table where the table's side was divided into 4 quarters. Each head sat at the ends of the table. 5 minutes later the last of the prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl entered the room.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Asked Alicia.  
  
Nobody said that anyone was missing so the Head Boy spoke up. "Then the first Prefects Meeting shall officially start. First on the topic is the Dueling Club that is to take place today basically from around 4:45 to 5:45. Is anyone from amongst you prefect interested in trying out." Quite a number of people raised their including the Head Girl, Hermione, Draco, and Harry. "That is very good, then we could have at least a half of the prefects keeping the dueling club in order. The rest who will not take place in the club shall sometimes have to attend the club not as participants but as helpers of the teachers and keepers of order. Okay then on to the next subject the increase of public snogging.."  
  
From then on Harry ignored the rest. From the looks of things many other prefects had the same idea. Soon the meeting was over and Harry was one of the first ones to exit the room. He was craving to go flying today, and nobody would be able to stop him.  
  
Draco's PoV  
  
'Man Harry is leaving the room fast. I know that this meeting was boring but not that harsh. Better follow him to see what's up.'  
  
With that Draco hurried out and followed Harry. Unknown to them both Alicia was also on their tail.  
  
Normal PoV  
  
'Finally! Sure is a long walk from the meeting room to the Common room. Now I can get my broom and go.' "Courage and Honor" Harry spoke to the painting. 'Someone sure is over-gryffindorish.' With that Harry went into the common room.  
  
Draco was at the common room but didn't go inside, a Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room would not look good. So he waited outside and saw Alicia approach the common room a few seconds after him. He pointed in the common room and Alicia understood. They leaned against the side of the portrait to wait for Harry.  
  
They didn't have to wait long, that was for sure. The portrait opened soon and a near blur rush out of the portrait. Draco barely made out that it was Harry carrying a broom.  
  
"What was that?" questioned Alicia.  
  
"Harry and if I am right he went to the quidditch pitch to fly." Replied Draco  
  
"Oh" was all Alicia said.  
  
They jogged at a leasurely pace making it to the field where Harry was already flying at a lazy yet graceful pace. 'Damn that kid just can't get enough of flying can he?' thought Draco. 'I swear he's more at home on a broom then on his feet.'  
  
Draco crossed his arms and smirked at the thought of Harry being born with a broom in his hand. While Draco was thinking of Harry's humiliation, Alicia was observing how calm Harry was in the air.  
  
'He must really like flying. I mean flying was fun for me nothing really to help me relax.' Thought Alicia. "Well I know what he's doing and knowing him he won't be down for quite a while, so I'm going to catch up with my friends." Spoke Alicia after just watching him flying for 5 minutes.  
  
"Wait," spoke Draco while not taking his eyes off Harry nose diving at a extreme speed, "why did you come with me to the pitch?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you guys weren't going to pull a prank or anything to anyone, after all I am Head Girl." Replied Alicia with pride in her voice, just as Harry rose a couple of feet from the ground.  
  
"Right I'm sure you make sure the Weasley twins get the same treatment too huh? Let face it you like him don't you. After all why else would you possibly be here. I mean you hardly had a real conversation with him before this year. You spend a lot of time with us or more precisely Harry then is normal for someone you haven't hardly noticed for 4 years. After all I'm sure you don't follow your friends to the pitch just to watch them fly doing nothing while you just stand on the ground." Inquired Draco.  
  
"Th-That's not true. I mean I have responsibility to uphold as Head Girl and I do watch the twins too. I mean I do try and stop them from pulling pranks. Also I do too go to the pitch and watch my friends fly for leasure." Spoke Alicia with a bit of nerviousness at first but having her voice calm after.  
  
"Yeah you just keep telling yourself that. See ya later Alicia and don't worry I won't tell Harry I want the dense git to find out on his own." Replied Draco.  
  
With that Alicia left after taking a long look at Harry. It was 10 minutes before Harry saw Draco and finally descended.  
  
'About time' thought Draco, 'and he calls himself seeker the blind bat.'  
  
"Hey what's up Drake?" Replied Harry.  
  
"Nothing Heron. Why don't you come down I gotta talk to you. Why else would I want to see your most sloppy flying style." Added a sarcastic Draco.  
  
"Sure Drake." With that Harry landed.  
  
"Well I have this desire for someone, I think it's a crush but I don't know."  
  
"Wooh about time. So who's the lucky guy?" Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"Shut it Heron, for the last time stop joking about that, 'I AM NOT GAY!' anyways I like this GIRL and well I haven't done anything to make her even remotely like me as a friend."  
  
"Okay so who is it. Maybe I could finally see how much of a shit hole your in if I know who you like." Joked Harry.  
  
Completely ignoring Harry's humorous manner Draco mumbled. "Ginny Weasley."  
  
"What was that the high and proud Malfoy mumbling, come on speak up."  
  
"I said Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Holy shit. Hahaha I'm gonna have a good laugh over this for a long time you liking a Weasley. The only thing that could be more funny then this is if you told me you liked one of the male Weasleys."  
  
"Damnit I'm not gay Harry!"  
  
"Okay okay didn't know you were this serious. Okay so maybe you could kiss up to her occasionally by say polite hi's and all that shit to show her that you changed. Hehe, still it's hard to imagine you liking Ginny. Oh wow I wonder what her brothers will do. For sure Weasels gonna try and kill you. The twins will disown you from their collection of prank items, the rest will prob. send you a howler. Gee sad to be you. Anyways is that why you wanted me to come down because you suddenly discovered you had a crush on Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay then see ya." With that Harry flew up again doing tricks and all that to calm him.  
  
Draco left and only met up with Harry at the dueling arena that was to take place within the extra large dueling arena by the DADA room. The dueling arena was gigantic. It was the size of the Great Hall and the Entrance Hall combined. Obviously the founders thought that the importance of teaching people how to duel was primary.  
  
Harry even spotted Padma Patil. His study session went well but it seemed that Harry didn't need as much help as Mcgonnagol overexaggerated seeing as Harry picked the stuff up pretty easily. He had a good laugh when he was with Padma, she was nothing like Parvati. She actually cared more then just clothes and gossip. Padma was more deep and thought about peoples inner strength. Harry thought that she was nice and interesting but a bit too much like Hermione, a bookworm to get used to hanging around just with her most of his day. He had the tutoring just once a week whenever Padma and Harry could find available time a challenge considering what Harry's schedule was like.  
  
"Hey Heron what did you do today?"  
  
"Flying."  
  
"Yeah and.."  
  
"Animagus training."  
  
"Those I already know I was there remember, what else?"  
  
"Quidditch practice."  
  
"That is flying you dumbass, come on Heron I know you couldn't have flew all day on your free time."  
  
"Shows what you know, I have a sore ass to prove it too."  
  
"Bloody fanatic."  
  
"Well can't wait to kick your ass in dueling."  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to beat in that ego of yours."  
  
"Hey theres Alicia." Stated Harry while waving his arm like an idiot to get her attention."  
  
"About time." Finally stopping seeing as she saw him.  
  
"Hey guys what's up." Stated Alicia.  
  
"Nothing'" Replied the boys.  
  
"Figures you two would be like old farts and have no life."  
  
"Hey I resent that, what you said may be true about Drake here, but you should get your facts straight about me." Harry replied indignantly while pointing to Draco.  
  
"Shut up Heron."  
  
"OH nice comeback Drake now I know why you always got the last word in when we fought." Replied a sarcastic Harry.  
  
"Oh shut it you two, I swear you two act like old married couple." Spoke Alicia.  
  
"Heh your wrong about me but Drake here's gay so you made a compliment to him."  
  
"For the last time I'm not GAY!" yelled Draco causing quite a number of kids to look.  
  
"Gee Drake no need to go into denial." Added Alicia; ganging up on poor Draco.  
  
"You two are impossible." Muttered Draco; crossing his arms and pouting.  
  
"Oh get laid Drake, it was just a joke." Spoke Harry.  
  
"Yeah Drake we both know your not gay, I mean if you were Harry there would be hitting on you." Added a smirking Alicia.  
  
"Hey I resent that statement." Replied Harry.  
  
"Sure Harry, you don't have to worry we won't make it public, after all how would my image look if I was hanging with a gay guy. Harry Potter no less." Spoke Draco.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy." Spoke Harry.  
  
"You sure can dish it but can't take it." Taunted Draco.  
  
Then all of a sudden Harry's scowling face lit up. 'Oh oh' was all Draco thought.  
  
"Oh why Draco sweety I'm sorry, can you forgive me." Harry spoke in a sickening seducing tone while walking closer to Draco.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked a bewildered Draco.  
  
"Oh did I make you mad Drakey honey, wanna rump in the sack to releave you of your stress."  
  
"Okay shut it Harry your freaking me out." A sick looking Draco yelled while pushing Harry away.  
  
"Gotcha. Now you know not to try and gang up on me with jokes again." Was all Harry said while starting a pointless conversation with Alicia.  
  
He was soon interrupted as Dumbledore spoke in a loud yet calm voice to all the people within the room.  
  
'Gee where the hell did he come from' was the main thoughts of the trio.  
  
"Hogwarts first Dueling Class of the year is now officially beginning. This class shall be a mostly learning through experience class. So for those that want to get better must learn from mistakes and look up the necessary spells you need from the library or get it from a teacher, the latter of which shall most likely not happen. Now in this dueling it will not just be wand dueling it will consist of what in the past was considered the proper way to duel, with a wand, sword, and whatever your own body could do. The latter meaning that you will fight hand to hand combat. The winner shall not be of who can make the other lose the wand first, It will be by if the other is unconscious or if they surrender. No "dark" magic allowed" He added with a bit of force behind the word dark while looking pointedly at Harry and Draco.  
  
Over the summer Harry and Draco looked at magic and life itself as not White and Black, Good and Dark. They looked at magic as a tool, for a person with harmful intention to made the magic evil. After all a dark wizard could just use a simple levitating charm with enough force to lift the victim so high into the air that when they dropped him he would surely die. Or if the "Contrudo" ,a very powerful form of a Reducto Charm that is illegal and considered dark, was used to get rid of an object that was blocking ones path to save someone, surely that couldn't be considered "Dark" magic. Also Harry and Draco did not think that the "Light side" was a side that did all good never making a mistake and all the members or supporters of that side to wear white to symbolize the purity of the organization. The "Light side" was a just a group trying to stop Voldemort and try their best to help people. Sometimes they had to sacrifice many lives often times innocent if they had to as an example in the past to get to their one true achievement. To destroy, murder, kill, torture, Voldemort and kill or disband his set of followers.  
  
True Harry did look up at Dumbledore. He admired how the old wizard held up even with all the weight on his shoulder. The whole of the wizarding world who feared Voldemort looked up to Dumbledore, because he was well respected, wise, powerful, and intimidating. Also the Minister of Magic being an idiot didn't help the matter. Also many believed that Harry, the boy-who-lived, was too young to be so much a threat compared to Dumbledore. However Harry did know that Dumbledore wasn't perfect and that he made mistakes.  
  
So Dumbledore then trained Harry and Draco. They were now one of the elites of Dumbledores new generation warriors. They both knew that the old wizard was reassembling the dueling class again to spawn more warriors amongst the school. The old guy was pretty manipulative when he thought it was needed. Harry had to give his mentor that.  
  
".. now we shall have two demonstratives to show what you will have learned the basics of by the end of the school year if not earlier. Harry, Draco will you do the honors." 'I knew the old wizard was gonna pick us I should have never joined this "club" ' thought Harry  
  
Harry and Draco bother nodded and stepped up the arena which was shaped differently then the previous dueling arena which was just of strait platform face each other. This one was a large circular mat placed on the floor. That was it. Harry understood why this was placed here, it was to cushion the falls you were gonna take when you went hand to hand or got thrown back by a spell.  
  
Harry and Draco both faced each other they had their wands in hand their blunted sword in the other hand. They crossed the sword and wand making it an X and bowed briefly. Then they fought. Both started off with a wand duel, they turned and dodged often rarely using magic to block the others attack seeing as it tired you out. They sent highly dangerous but legal spells at each other. They both had burnt marks on their robes. Draco had his pants mostly ripped thanks to a shredder curse sent at him. He blocked the blunt of the attack with his sword seeing as it was too late to move. Draco was never so glad to have magical swords right now seeing as they were able to block a certain degree of the spells shot at you, or else he wouldn't even be in his boxers right now.  
  
Harry was in better condition but only slightly. He had his sleeves cut off seeing as they were frozen and the only way to get his arms to move were if he broke them off. This left him with no more sleeves allowing others to see his arm. Nobody noticed it before but he had a large griffin tattoo on his left bicep. They also noticed that he had a large blacksmail dragon tattoo on the other bicep. They both were in a roaring position.  
  
Harry and Draco was thinking the same thing, 'Gotta get his wand.' They both used the bulk of there magical reserve(1) into the disarming spell. "EXPELLIARMAS!!!!" they both cried. The spell hit each other and they both were at a stand-off. The winner of the stand-off would be decided on who the more willful and powerful. They both dropped their sword to grip both their hand own their wand. They both kept this up for 20 minutes straight, until Draco's beam from his wand suddenly gave way. Harry immediately got Draco's wand and yelled "Stupify!" but nothing happened. "UHHH, SHIT!!!" With that Harry threw both wands onto the floor and dove for his dropped sword. He only barely grabbed it to reflect Draco's oncoming blow. It seemed that Draco had already reached for his sword when he lost his wand and grabbed his sword to try and block what he knew Harry was gonna try and do. When he noticed Harry couldn't cast a spell Draco charged right away. Harry and Draco both had a long haul at trying to mark the other but they both were too evenly matched. This kept up until Harry lost his footing and tripped, he was fought well since he was on his back, but he lost his sword as Draco smacked it out of his hand. Harry tried the last desperate thing that came to mind. He put his hand forward and hoped beyond hope that enough time passed and shouted "Reducto!!" The spell blew Draco backwards and made him drop his sword. They both got up and charged. They now went into hand-to-hand combat. Draco got hit the majority of the time, but landed a few good punches and elbows to his stomach and head. They both sprawled back and got ready for another charge. They were catching up on a lot of lost breaths so they paused for a couple of seconds. They waited for the other to start the charge, until Harry finally snapped and led the attack causing Draco to also charge. However before they reached each other they both fell and laid there to tired to get up.  
  
"I'm too tired I call for a draw how about you Drake?" asked a huffing Gryffindor.  
  
"First smart thing you said for a long time Heron." Replied a tired Slytherin.  
  
"And I agree with you two, Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter has gotten a draw. However this was just gonna be a tiny demonstration but seeing as you went all out there is no more time now for anything else. Please understand that the majority of you will never if not taking a long time of dedicated and strict training to get where these two are at on the physical fighting styles they know. Have a good lunch all of you and Ms. Spinnet would you and your friends help escort these two to the hospital wing or maybe the Great Hall I think it would be wise for them to decide." With that Dumbledore and the majority of the class left leaving Alicia and her friends Katie and Angelina to stay behind. They conjured a stretcher and rolled them onto it. Being careful not to overly touch them seeing as they were layed with sweat. They then exited the room and bombarded them with questions.  
  
"Howed you do all that?!"  
  
"That was fantastic!!"  
  
"Who taught you all that?!"  
  
"You two were great!!"  
  
"Was it hard to learn?!"  
  
"How long do you think it would take for us to learn?!"  
  
"Oh guys thanks for the help but could you leave me and the guys alone?" Asked Alicia.  
  
"Oh, okay then see ya later." Sounded a bit disappointed Katie. The two girls then headed for the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"So where do you wanna go Heron and Drake, the Hospital Wing" Harry snorted at this " okay how about the Great Hall" "yeah right like you three weren't bad enough" Draco mumbled. "Well I'm just trying to help!" Yelled Alicia.  
  
"Fine fine, I told you not to bother her during this time of the month." The last part Harry whispered not too quietly. Suddenly they fell to the floor as the stretcher conjured by Alicia was uncast.  
  
"OUF!"  
  
"Ow, I advise you to not take a future as a medi-witch." Moaned Draco.  
  
"Oh shut it your gonna walk I know you practice enough to not be that tired."  
  
"Like I said to Draco 'shows what you know' we never go all out on each other because were afraid that we wouldn't be able to do anything for the rest of the day and seeing as we mainly practice weekday mornings that wouldn't be a good thing if any of the teachers just had a surprise spell casting quiz." Moaned Harry.  
  
"Yeah what Heron said." Mumbled Draco.  
  
"Well you could at least show a little bit of gratitude for me helping you." Snapped Alicia.  
  
"Were really really-"  
  
"-really really-"  
  
"-sorry we cannot-"  
  
"-express how wrong-"  
  
"-we feel for mocking-"  
  
"-your most prestigious-"  
  
"-graceful, beautiful-"  
  
"-elegant, stunning-"  
  
"-lady such as yourself." Spoke Harry and Draco trying their best George and Fred imitation.  
  
"Oh fine I can't stand to see you beg like pathetic idiots, well actually I can, but I'll take pity on you two." She then cast the stretcher charm and helped roll them onto the two stretchers. "So where to?" asked Alicia  
  
"To the Kitchen" was all Harry said.  
  
Thanks all you reviewers I guess I'm back but sorry folks I might just make a slower update. Sorry about my laziness but I'm out of ideas I had this idea for a long time just didn't know how to post it. But right now I don't even know where to start.  
  
PS. I'm sorry for upsetting you "Unfair Judgement" I can't do anything about my sad jokes however.  
  
(1)Magic is found within the user if they had magical abilities. The user had unlimited source of magic, but the magic took time to recharge. If the user were to over exert his magical quantity, the reserve, he would be left not being able to do magic until the reserve refilled. Some of the wizards and witches had more reserve space then others letting them have a greater limit on their magical use, some had less. The mind normally calculates how large the reserve is and equalizes it out so that the person would have sufficient amount of magicleft. That is why near squibs wiht less magical magical reserve seemed to have a weaker spell, but if they needed they could get the same power in their spells as other they just couldn't keep up the spell casting as long others. The more larger the reserve the mind lets more power behind the spell naturally. Currently Dumbledore and Voldemort held one of the largest reserves, that was why they were so powerful. Voldemort however unnaturally expanded his reserve which had side- effects, his physical change for one whoever the red slit eyes weren't natural. Just another addition to his fake self to make himself look more intimidating. Also the other side-effects were physical weakness, temporary insanity from time to time(of course we know it's not temporary), and others. 


	10. Hogsmeade Trip

Harry Potter & Knight of The Light  
  
Chapter X: Hogsmeade Trip  
  
Disclaimer: Same drill I own next to nothing.  
  
Also I didn't notice before but Harry was 6' 3" in chapter 1. I accidentally put 1' 3". Sorry. Back to the story and away from all that crap.  
  
Harry Potter woke up to a fairly quiet day. It was now deep into early into winter and the ground was covered in fresh virgin snow for it had snowed heavily last night. There was a few days before Halloween. Harry so far since school started went out with 20 girls. None lasted more then a day at the most.  
  
He stopped going out with anyone because he stopped trying to find a person that he really liked. I mean sure there were many beautiful girls and all that but none were the type of girl he wanted. Most weren't blond. Some were too shallow. Others to deep. Other too mellow or to sweet. Many didn't have a sense of humor like my friend. Everytime I told Draco this he just shook his head at me and said I was pathetic. It's no wonder why I don't take my troubles up to him anymore. Harry even went on a secret date with Fleur Delacour, it's a wonder how much she looks like Alicia. However in the middle of our date we both discovered that we didn't like each other. It was just a lot of lust, but we were both used to the other genders lust that we called for a mutual stop of the date. Her breakup was one of the best reactions given by the girls he broke it off with. He always let the girls off easily, but they still seemed to cry and wail as hard as they possibly could. One girl even latched onto his boots. And to think this was just after 1-2 days! Now he was known as the player just because he wanted to find the perfect girl for him, but he got to realize that he didn't like any of them so quickly.'  
  
He also played many pranks on people. He was never caught but didn't try and hide the fact that he did it. Nobody could prove it but they knew that it was him, that's just what made it even more better to glee about it. The best prank he pulled was on Ron "Weasel" Weasley. He turned Weasel's hair blond and made it go all the way down to his ass and made him as a cross dresser. He did such a good job that the others actually thought he was a girl, he even looked like Alicia. Imagine Weasley's surprise when Dean tried to hit on him, even his own brothers was giving him flirtatious signals. He sure screamed loud when he saw his reflection in the plate him front of his face. Good thing he looked at his plate when he felt like he was gonna throw up, because of his brothers attitude or else I wouldn't have been able to hear his shouts at me. Well maybe I could have, but it was better because he made a fool out of himself in front of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry also got a letter form Sirius, finally. Harry knew that Sirius was working for Dumbledore. What he was doing was what he wasn't sure on. The old fart told him to figure it out on his own. He told him that he needed to have a wide perspective of things and needed to pick up on things easily from just a bit a seemingly unimportant information. Harry felt confused, he thought he was being turned into spy now(watch Spy Game the part about where the guy is being trained into the spy world). Anyways Sirius wrote to him about all the fatherly stuff he thought he should have wrote, about girls and all that bullshit but Harry just laughed at his effort. He sounded really hilarious trying to be responsible in the letter, Alicia would get a laugh out of the letter.  
  
Needless to say things between him and Ron haven't improved thanks to his cross dressing incident. The kid sure didn't have a sense of humor, Alicia would have just laughed it off after a few lethal curses. Some gay kids at school are still asking Ron if he would want to go out (I'm not trying to dis. male/male or fem/fem so hopefully no biggy to all those out there), it was funny how his shouts of refusal could be heard all the way across Hogwarts.  
  
Draco seemed to have gotten over his crush on Ginny. He said that it was just a spur of the moment thing. At least he was more open about his emotions. Now his record on girls flings was 25. It seemed that he was even more picky then me or maybe he just enjoyed one night flings. I guess I just have a more mellowed out list of the girl I want. Alicia would laugh at my pickiness.. Wait wait hold up. Lets just rewind whats I've been saying. 'Blond, Alicia this, Alicia that, Alicia has a sense of humor, looks like Alicia.. HOLY SHIT I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON ALICIA!!!'  
  
With that Harry took a quick shower dressed and ran towards the Slytherin common room. He said the password, "Luscious Power," and sneaked up to Draco's dorm. "Hey Drake wake up I gotta tell you something." Whispered Harry.  
  
"What now Heron it's too early let me sleep in damnit." Mumbled a still face down Draco.  
  
"I'm serious, I think I like Alicia." Whispered a frantic Harry, "What should I do?"  
  
"Oh is that your problem I thought it was something I didn't know. Look moron just ask her to Hogsmeade or something. Just let me go to sleep." Replied Draco annoyed at being woken up.  
  
"You're a genius Draco. Thanks." And Harry left the Slytherin's room and rushed to the Gryffindor common room. I can't believe it.  
  
With that Harry rushed into his room, glad for the 1000th time that Prefects get their own room, he cleaned himself up better and put on his ear ring. It was still an odd feeling because he got it 1 to 2 weeks ago. He snuck into Hogsmeade and got his left ear pierced. The earring itself was pretty cool. Harry got a tiny sword that was blade down and it hung down from his ears seeing as the handle of the blade had a short chain that linked to his actual earring. Harry pulled off the sword from the earring, something that could only be taken apart by his blood or if someone did complicating charms or made a potion that was powerful enough to take off the potion that the sword and earring was soaked in. In his hand he now had a inch long sized sword. He whispered "Augmen" making the tiny sword to now grow to 5 feet in length.  
  
The sword was a double blader. It had great balance and it had an ideal weight for Harry. It had a single large ruby placed into the hilt's edge. The ruby was sharp so that it could pierce someone's skin if you needed to use your handle end to harm anyone and the ruby had an enchantment on it so that it was slightly harder then diamond, and the ruby had a non-dulling potion that needed to be reapplied every 2 months or else the potion would fade. The same charm was placed on the blade, which was made mostly out of titanium but the very core had a Horntail's bone that was mended to a blade shape and had Dragon scale surrounding the bone. The scale allowed much of the magic to be reflected by the sword but because of the titanium covering the scale, which was a necessity or else the sword would fall apart, the scale's magical resistance was weakened just a little. The hard part about forging the sword was on figuring out how to add the needed magical reinforcement to the sword. Harry finally used potions to keep it rust- proof, shrinkable, and the like. Harry spoke "Abhorreo" to re-shrink the sword to earring size. Harry was glad that when attached to the earring, the sword had a blunting spell or else he would have a lot of scratches by his left side of the neck.  
  
He put on his special underlining for his cloak that had dragon hide to help the wearer more magically resistant. He also added his special wrist wand holder that allowed the wand to spring from the holder in his wrist if he were to bend his wrist a certain way. It was to help save time if he needed his wand quickly. Harry also had a fingerless glove that had a good deal of padding. It looked like Quidditch gloves except it was all black and looked much more stylish. He suspected it was made out of dragon's hide. He also got black dragon hide boots that had a extra room in each boot for a small throwing dagger in the insides of his legs. Also Harry got a special belt that allowed him to put two customized knives in the back. The knife would be parallel with the belt itself, and they also had special hanging where potions bottles could hang from. This too was also black. Harry didn't understand why Dumbledore gave him all this stuff just at the beginning of October. He could have given him all this stuff before when it was summer, but Dumbledore just said that he was to be given the stuff when ready and he said that after the dueling he had with Malfoy he believed that he was ready. He also said that most of the stuff he had was his dad's. Everything except for the sword, which he forged himself with a bit of help, and the last thing Dumbledore gave him was his mother's from what he was told. It was a necklace with mostly everything gold. The main part of the necklace(you know the thing that you put with the actual chain) had a lily looking flower where the stem of the flower connected to the actual chain. That was also gold and there was a small strait stick like object that came out from the bulb of the flower. It was the only thing not gold, but it looked like it was white gold. Harry couldn't understand why a stick would be coming out of a lily. Was that supposed to mean good luck or something. Harry was wondering about it as he put on his Hogwarts robe. He said an incantation that made the under cloak with the dragon hide to attach with his robe. After all he didn't want anyone to see his dragon hide cloak when he walked out in the open because he leaves the front of his robes unbuttoned. Harry decided last moment that he wouldn't take any of his knives or throwing dagger. He would only take his earring-sword.  
  
Harry then went down to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. He was one of the first one to reach the hall and noticed that the only people here were some teachers. He grumbled about his stupid auto-alarm clock and how it wakes him up so damn early. He ate oatmeal slowly seeing as he had plenty of time to worry about how he'll ask Alicia later, 'HA!' this was the first time that Harry got nervous about asking someone out this year. That must mean something, either your doing something very right or the complete damn opposite.  
  
Before he knew what happened the whole Great Hall was filled with chattering students. Time must have flew by while he was thinking. Oh well. Harry finally noticed Alicia arrive with her friends. She seemed happy today. He kept watching her trying to be inconspicuous. He was so focused on her that he didn't even notice an owl arrive for him until it pecked him on the head.  
  
"Oww.. What the bloody hell? Oh a mail, thanks." He read the letter and found that it was short and simple.  
  
"Go ask her you git! Signed Drake PS. I wanna hear all about how see said "NO" to you K? JK, now go get her.  
  
He looked over at Draco who was smirking at him, and he gave a grin back. He got up a walked up to Alicia and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Alicia can I talk to you alone after your done?" asked Harry.  
  
"K sure Harry." Replied Alicia.  
  
As he left he heard her friends giggle. 'Giggling should really be illegal.'  
  
Harry sat back down and watched her. It was 10 more minutes before she got up. She looked towards Harry to show that she was done. She left the Great Hall with Harry on her tail. Outside the Great Hall Alicia waited for Harry.  
  
"Okay what's up?" asked a cheery Alicia.  
  
"Uh well.." asked a blushing and nervous Harry "I was wondering.." 'Well it's now or never.' "I.. waswonderingifyouwouldwannagotoHogsmeadewithme."  
  
"What?" asked Alicia wondering if she heard the jabber wrong.  
  
"I was hoping you would go to Hogsmeade with me." Sighed Harry. "Well would you do me the honors?"  
  
"Alright.. this is just a trip to Hogsmeade nothing more?" Alicia asked, 'I hope not, since I don't want to be one of his one night flings.'  
  
"Sure yeah." Replied an enthusiastic Potter.  
  
"Fine when do you wanna leave?"  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"Fine I'll tell my friends."  
  
"K I'll wait here."  
  
She went back into the Great Hall, coming back out a couple of minutes later. "K let's go."  
  
"Great." With that Harry pulled Alicia with him to Hogsmeade running all the way.  
  
By the time they made the city Alicia was tired, because Harry ran at nearly his max speed. "Harry stop I gotta catch a breath."  
  
Harry stopped and let go of Alicia's hand. They rested for a minute before Alicia told him to resume but just walk.  
  
"So where to first?" asked Harry "Zonko's, The Three Broomsticks, The Shrieking Shack?"  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of Gladwig's Witchwear(I'm sorry I don't know what clothes store they have there). I'm gonna get a dress robe."  
  
"Okay" was all Harry said before he was dragged into the shop.  
  
"Hello I'm Rosie. How can I help you?" Rosie was a short witch that had a nice figure. She had a warm face and had Black hair. Her eyes were light brown.  
  
"Well I was looking for a dress robe."  
  
"Okay come right this way and we'll get you fixed up." Spoke Rosie.  
  
Harry didn't think this would be a good idea. He hated shopping for cloths ever since he was little. His aunt always just made him stick close to her but not so close so that other would find out that they were related. Harry watched Dudley try out close to 20 cloths in each store. Only stopping when he had at least 40 new clothing. Harry walked in and sat at the waiting seat, knowing he would probably have to wait a while. Harry sat for a while in a relaxing pose. He had leaned back in the comfy chair and closed his eye. He looked like he was asleep but was really just 'sensing.' It was something he seemed to have picked up during his training.  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry was laying down under the shade of a tree. This was one of the only times Harry had any piece and he was going to use it wisely. Suddenly he just felt like he should roll right. He did for some unknown reason and opened his eyes. He looked at the spot he would have been laying and a rock that was on the ground by him had been turned into a donkey.  
  
"Well kid you sure have fast reflexes not even I could have dodged that." One of his trainer said. He looked up to see that it was Fletcher. From then on Harry seemed to feel pushes toward doing something. As if a voice was telling him it's wants. He still had complete control over his body and could refuse to do what the voice hinted, but it was like the feeling was there to tell him of it's wants. (I know a bit Star Wars)  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Harry listened to the voice often. However he could only do it when he was relaxed. That irked him a lot seeing as when he was relaxed he usually wouldn't need a sixth sense warning him of something. Usually it was when he was high in adrenaline fighting a duel or playing quiddtich. So Harry kept trying to practice listening to the "voice" trying to hear it more often surrounded by distractions yet not nerve wracking distractions. (1)  
  
Harry was broken out of his thought by a soft voice "Harry open you eyes."  
  
"Huh? What?" With that Harry opened his eyes to take in a luscious sight.  
  
(Okay bear with me hear I have next to no sense of style and I have nearly no idea what "clashes" with what color and all that fashion crap) There was Alicia standing in front of him a silver/white gown. The silver had white gold laces here and there, but was mostly silver. The gown hugged her body showing off her lustful figure. The gown was also a bit revealing but covered up enough so that it wouldn't be slutlike. The back was open showing her neck and a bit of her back. The opening didn't go too far down but was enough to fuel many people's, namely Harry's, imagination.  
  
Harry then looked up to Alicia's face and he heard her say "So what do you think?"  
  
"Damn.. Wow.. My God.." Harry's voice was barely heard it was more like a whisper.  
  
Then Rosie's cheery and loud voice snapped him out of his googling, "Well you heard what he said, it's a winner!" She then took, more like dragged, Alicia back to the changing room. They reappeared in 5 minutes with Alicia in her regular robe and and the dress gown in hand. She walked up to the register and took out her purse. Harry walked up to the register and took Alicia's hand. "Don't worry I'll pay." Said Harry  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"No I insist."  
  
"I said-"  
  
"Okay how much it that? 7 galleons and 2 sickles? (Was a galleon ten dollars?) Here thank you." Harry quickly handed Rosie 8 galleons. "Keep the change." Then he walked out of the store lightly tugging Alicia.  
  
"I could have paid you know, you don't to be all gentleman like and pay for me." Huffed Alicia.  
  
"But that'll ruin my reputation as a 'class act gentleman' amongst the ladies." Replied mocking shocked Harry as if that would be the worst thing that could happen to him.  
  
"You're an idiot, but thanks for paying."  
  
"Okay where to next."  
  
I already went where I wanted to, how about you?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I need a dress robe also come on let's go to 'Wizard's Wardrobe'." He walked into a store that was not to far from where they exited.  
  
They entered to see a medium height witch with brown hair standing behind the counter. She looked up and Harry saw she had dark blue eyes. "Hello my name is Andrea. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm looking for a dress robe please."  
  
"Okay follow me please." With that Harry went into a changing room.  
  
Andrea was mumbling, "Good height, around 6' with a great build." She spoke up after asking. "What color do you have in mind for your dress robe?"  
  
"Um. I'm looking for a dress robe with half black with a mix of silver and green. Both of the colors in the darker shade."  
  
"Slytherin?"  
  
"No I just like those combination. Besides I don't think black and silver would combine with blood red very well."  
  
"You never know, it depends on the shading of the color and all that but your color combination is much more interesting.  
  
She waved her wand that mearsured Harry's height which came up to 6' 3.5" Harry guessed he grew. The rest of the measurement was on his shoulder width, length of arm, length of legs, waist width, and all that. She then told him to take off his robe. He did with a bit of hesitation, after all without his robes he was more vulnerable to spell. But did it anyways pushing that thought out of the way, scared he was turning into Moody. Andrea was now giving him the same admiring look that many other gave him, but she was still focused on her job.  
  
Then she muttered a charm he couldn't hear and a black robe covered him. She waved her wand as if leading an orchestra. Occasionally mumbling brief coloring spells. Harry looked himself in a mirror while she was still in the process of making a custom robe for him. The dress robe had mainly black right now with stylish combination of silver and green, just the right shade he was looking for also. Just as he thought this, another part of his, currently mostly black robe, was turned silver. In another 5 minutes the procedure was done, and Harry made a few adjustments here and there but nothing too drastic.  
  
Harry then took off his new dress robe carefully and put on his regular robes. He then walked with Andrea back to the front of the store. He saw Alicia look up and disappointment flashed in her eyes. Harry guessed it was because she didn't get to see what dress robe he got. He walked up to the counter and asked what the price was.  
  
"It'll be 9 galleons and 4 sickles." Andrea replied.  
  
"Here you go, keep the change." Harry handed her 10 galleons and walked to the exit where Alicia was waiting.  
  
"You should have put your robe on and showed me." She mock whined.  
  
"But where would the surprise be in that. Anyways where do you wanna go now?"  
  
"Well I didn't get to send any mails to my family recently, so I guess I'll do that." She said thoughtfully.  
  
With that they walked to the Owlery. However they were stopped half way by a mocking voice.  
  
"Oh so bloody Potter has decided to show his face in public. I wonder what amazing feat he'll overcome today. After all he escaped death what more could Potter do. Maybe he'll reveal that he's Merlin in disguise. That'll sure blow my top." Spoke Ron Weasley in a taunting voice. "Honnestly Alicia, why do you hang with such an egotistic prat like Potter. After all he hangs with Slytherin. They're pathetic losers."  
  
Harry turned around and saw Weasley with a few other Gryfindors who turned on Harry when he publicized his friendship with Malfoy. He could also make out a few jeering Slytherins in the background, although they started silently cursing Weasley in profanity at his last remark.  
  
"You don't know who your messing with Weasley. I suggest you know your opponents better before you charge in and challenge them for a battle. After all your idiotic self wouldn't want to get hurt do you. I've vastly improved since the duel with Draco." Spoke Harry lightly implying that Weasley wasn't even worth a cold response.  
  
It was true, ever since there demonstration in the dueling club, Harry and Draco practiced without holding anything back except for the killing curse. They even sent the Cruciatious curse at each other, however not holding it long enough to perminently damage the other. Still they couldn't say the unforgivables out in the open with the chance for others to see so they used the dueling room almost daily. Because of the no hold backs rule Harry and Draco started practicing wandless magic more often to help in the duel. However Draco seemed to have gotten better at regular wand dueling often beating Harry in it, forcing him to make Draco battle with a weapon or hand- to-hand. They also trained with bows and daggers much more often and started learning how to tip the blades with poisons well to make each shot lethal. A few animals had to be sacrificed for this part of the training. They even went into the forbidden forest to make the training much more challenging.  
  
"Who ever said I was trying to challenge you to a duel?" mocked Ron once again.  
  
"When you mock or taunt someone Weasel you are trying to imply that you are better then them. Push to a certain limit and you are surely to be pushed back, or stabbed" The last part was faintly whispered with a satanic grin, showing that Harry would love to do it right now.  
  
"I could beat you in a duel anytime Potter just tell me when and I'll be there." Spoke Ron with an excitement in his voice telling everyone that he "thought" for sure that he would beat Harry and claim the glory of defeating the boy-who-lived.  
  
"You're an idiot Weasley, your trying to play with the big boys. Learn to challenge someone in your league, maybe someone as stupid as Goyle. Maybe then you'll have a chance at winning" Harry turned around and started to walk back to the Owlery as was the original destination. Harry and Alicia made it 5 meters when Ron opened his mouth once again.  
  
Harry obviously ticked Ron off a great deal seeing as his next remark was low even for him. "Yeah run away, that's real Gryffindor like, I don't know what's worse, your "amazing act of courage" right now or how your pathetic parents begged to You-Know-Who like stupid whining cowards. Oye Alicia wanna fuck sometimes, I can't pay as much as Potter but I'm sure to provide more pleasure." Ron's insult about his parents broke the "limit that shouldn't have been broken," but calling Alicia as a whore just made Weasley's fate worse.  
  
Harry turned around drawing his wand with a brief flick of his wrist. He had a certain glint in his eyes that made him seem deadly right about then. Several windows in the nearby area was smashed to pieces and doors were turned into splinters. His hair and robes blew around wildly by the sudden appearance of the wind. He dropped his package that held his robes into the ground, which was covered in snow not caring what would happen to it.  
  
"Draw you wand Weasel, because you've just go yourself a wand-duel." Harry whispered. However Weasley and many of the people in the immediate area heard this cold whisper, sending most of the people that heard it to chills. The few that didn't shiver was Alicia who was more worried about what Harry would do to Weasley then scared of him, and Ron who was so thick headed right now that he didn't hear that threat that was laced in the tone Harry used.  
  
Ron drew his wand from his pocket. They both bowed not out of respect or tradition like why the bow was usually done for. They both bowed so that they would have a starting point for this duel, so that neither could whine about how the other wasn't ready and all that crap.  
  
Ron was the first one to draw a spell. He yelled out "CALO ARDOR!" a basic fire elemental spell that took the form of either a ball, spike, or a large wall of fire. It all depended on how much energy the user wanted to waste on the spell. The more power applied on the spell allows the spike to be shot. Even more power allows the wall of fire to be cast. However a large amount of power can be shot as a ball even though it would usually take the form of a wall. This causes the ball of fire to have more intense heat then usual and cause more damage. From Ron's wand shot a fiery spike that headed towards Harry. Harry lazily raised his wand and casually spoke "Inlecebra Vigor."  
  
A small ball was created directly in front of Harry with a grey trail connecting the ball to Harry's wand. The ball then intercepted the fire spike and trapped it into the ball. The fire was then quickly transformed into grey liquid-air like substance. The grey liquid like substance along with the ball shrunk until there was no ball and the grey line from Harry's wand retracted back into the wand.  
  
"That was the energy vacuum spell Mr. Weasley. That spell creates a ball like you saw before, a meter at most away from the user. The ball can be above him, in front of him, or even just a inch off of the ground. It could be anywhere around the caster as long as it's a meter radius away from the caster. The ball can only vacuum the spell that it catches if it is weaker in power then the ball is. If the ball is weaker, it breaks and the spell keeps going towards it's destination. If the ball is stronger.. well you know what happens. I hope you know know that I applied no extra power to my spell hell I hardly added anymore power then I would casting a levitating charm for a feather. However as I could see you huffing and puffing as if you ran around all of Great Britain, I'm guessing that you applied a bulk of your magic from your magical reserve into that spell. If you don't know what a magical reserve is Weasel, which you should know since we have covered that in the DADA lesson, then I think you should ask Granger. After all that's how you get through school anyways copying off of Granger. Ah.. finished getting your breather? I guess then the duel shall continue." Harry resumed from his "I'm trying to be a teacher" taunting voice, as if pretending to teach Weasley something then at the end went back to his cold voice.  
  
Weasley caught a few more breaths before starting it off again with "CALO FILA ANIMA!" This spell started off a small mini tornado. The size of the mini tornado reaching an average size of a 7-foot human depends on the power cast behind the spell. The mini tornado reached the height of 5 feet tall. It started charging immediately towards Harry.  
  
Harry once again Harry lazily raised his wand and spoke the incantation "Clivus Tellus." This caused a wave of earth to rise 10 feet which would in average be 8 feet and crash down on the oncoming wind cycle. The wind spell was immediately put to an end.  
  
"Bravo Mr. Weasley. I didn't think you would know any elemental spells other then a fire let alone a wind spell. The fire spell I could understand. After all, the hot headed is lured to the crave for the knowledge on fire elemental spells. But the wind is an elemental usually sought after by the calm mannered, wise and intelligent people. Your pathetic use of the Cycle of Wind let alone showed that you had no expertise in that department. However just the fact that you knew the spell showed that for someone of your standard deserve acknowledgement. Or.. maybe the hot headed Mr. Weasley have picked it up from his all knowing friend. Certainly she fits the description that I mentioned earlier perfectly. Calm, in a way, wise, in a certain sense, and intelligent, there is no denying that she has an incredible amount of knowledge that she has no shyness in telling others in that annoying "I'm better" sense of tone. The complete opposite of you is it not Weasel?" One again Harry switched off from his cold voice to the teaching tone then back again to his cold manner.  
  
"If your so smart why don't you lead the offensive." Spoke Ronald Weasley between long breaths.  
  
"Do you really want me to go on the offensive Mr. Weasley? I know spells that would make you cry for you mum. Then again I might just make you piss in your pants Weasel with spells 3rd years would know."  
  
"I could take anything you throw at me Potter." Spoke Ron coldly.  
  
"As you wish Weasel." "Engorgio." The spell was shot at a spider that Harry seen by Weasley's feet. He made the spider the size of Hagrid. Soon there was an ear piercing scream.  
  
"Damn Weasley ever thought about joining a banshee band? You could make them have a run for their money with that oh so lovely scream of yours." Smirked Harry.  
  
Ron just shouted "REDUCTO" with so much power that the spider exploded spraying intestents everywhere. Harry quickly magically shielded Alicia, himself, and most of the nearby stores, seeing as it was his fault that they wouldn't have a window or door to be covered from the slime, with a "Pelta". It was a shielding spell that was specially used for a physical shielding. This allowed a specific concentration for a physical blocking shield and no magical barrier. This allowed a less use of power needed for such a large area to be covered. However Weasley wasn't so lucky as being the one directly under the spider when it was blasted to pieces. He was no covered in purplish slime from head to toe.  
  
Harry was laughing so hard that he hardly got out his following phrase. "Okay Weasley I'll take mercy on you. Expelliermas." He took the wand from Weasley signaling the end of the duel. He threw the wand back to Weasley and muttered a cleaning charm on his hand because there was slime all over the wand that he grabbed. He pointed the wand into the air a spoke "Reparo." All the windows and doors in the area was fixed to a brand new condition. "Castus" The charm was a specified cleaning spell used to clean only certain areas. This cleaned up most of the slime away from the immediate area. The only trace of the slime left was on Weasley. Who Harry refused to help because this would be a perfect reminder or Weasley to never mess with him. He grabbed his bag, which held his dress robe in it, which was luckily blocked from the slime and started to walk to the Owlery.  
  
Harry heard Alicia follow closely behind him, and they both entered the Owlery. It seemed that the workers just returned into the shop. Harry didn't blame them seeing as he would have watched the duel as well if two other were dueling.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter." One of the workers spoke in a meek voice. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh nothing for me, it's just this lovely lady here that needs to send a mail." Harry replied cheerfully.  
  
"Well yes I need to write the letter too, may I see a quill and a parchment?" Asked Alicia who was still worried about what might happen to Harry.  
  
"Of course mam'." Replied another worker. He handed over a quill and parchment incredibly quick. "Here's the ink pot also."  
  
In a couple of minutes Alicia was done with her writing and handed the folded parchment to the worker. "How much for a regular delivery?" Asked Alicia.  
  
"5 knuts mam'" "Okay here you go" spoke Harry handing him 5 bronze coins.  
  
"Thank you sir and mam, do come again."  
  
"I guess chivalry is not dead, MAM'." Spoke a sarcastic Alicia. "I could pay for myself Harry, you gotta stop treating me like I need charity, you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know." Harry nodded dumbly as if agreeing with her but not really knowing what she's talking about. "Hey is that the twins entering Zonko's? Why I never thought they would enter another joke shop. Let's just see what there doing." Harry rushed to Zonko's with Alicia in tow.  
  
Harry and Alicia entered Zonko's and stayed close to the front, where they saw the twins. Harry heard them trying to sell there products to the store,  
  
"Look here sir, we are trying to sell you these items so that you could sell it in this shop for a higher price. It's a win-win situation. However it's still under or name so you cannot take our idea or sell our items to any other company claiming it's your merchandise." Exclaimed one of the twin, while the other was just nodding.  
  
".. .. ..Alright you got yourselves a deal. You just have to sign these contracts though." Told the manager of the store.  
  
"Okay" said the twins trying to sign right away.  
  
"Hold it." Yelled Harry. It got the twins' and the manager's attention. "Are you nuts signing before reading? Give me that." Harry snatched the contract out of the twin's hand. Harry gave it a thorough quick scanning. Since he didn't seem to sense any foul play he gave the contract back to the twins.  
  
"No offense sir, but you know you should always be sure." Spoke Harry.  
  
"Yes, yes I understand, there are some shady dealers around here nowadays." The manager replied.  
  
"Okay here you go." Exclaimed the twins after they both signed. With that they put up a wide variety of different trick items that they have made over the past years onto the table. They told what each item did and how much effort was put into them, therefore estimating the price. They finally came to a conclusion Harry guessed for the twins and the manager shook hands. They exited the shop and stopped by the entrance.  
  
"Oye! Alicia didn't see ya there. How are you doing? Long time no see, your looking splendid." Cried Fred. "Splendid? More like beautiful.!" Exclaimed George.  
  
"I saw you just yesterday you dork." Replied a giggling Alicia.  
  
If Harry didn't know that the twins were already going out Harry would have been extremely jealous right about now.  
  
"Anyways Harry, heard what you did to Ronniekins. You did a fine job indeed. Don't worry about getting in trouble. The story with EVERY detail went to the castle. About why the fight started and all that. So you won't get your badge removed hell you might even get points because of your wide knowledge of the spells you used. Also I expect a howler will be sent to our poor little brother." Said an overly dramatic twin.  
  
"Personally I don't feel any sympathy what-so-ever for him. I mean what he said was low." Said the other twin.  
  
"Yeah that was way below the belt and between the legs." Cried the other twin.  
  
"Thanks guys, hey Alicia want to go to the Three Broomsticks? It's almost lunch." Asked Harry.  
  
"Sure Harry. How about you two?" she asked the twins.  
  
"Well at least someone remembered us." One of the twins mock huffed as if insulted. "But yeah I'm hungry lead the way."  
  
With that the four went to the Three Broomsticks. They entered and found that the place was packed. Harry spotted a table at the corner or the restaurant. "Hey over there." Harry spoke and pointed to the booth. The other three nodded as if telling him they saw it too. They hurried to the table and sat down before anyone else could claim it. A flustered Rosmerta got to their table and asked if they were ready. Everyone nodded telling her yes. Fred got a large hamburger with lots of French fries. George got the fish and chips. Harry got a cheeseburger with no onions and lots of fries Alicia got the same while the whole lot got butterbeer as the beverage. They talked for a couple of minutes about quidditch who seemed hopeful to play in if one chaser or beater got injured too much. They were debating the issue. Harry and Alicia were arguing about who was a better reserve chaser while the beaters were complaining about who was the better reserve beater. Katie and Angelina was seen coming in and the twins made a huge commotion even a blind man would have seen that told the girls where they were. Harry and Alicia just shook their heads at the twins antics. Soon Katie and Angelina were also seated on the table. Soon Rosmerta came with the original order when she noticed the other two girls.  
  
"And what may I get you two?" "A hot dog with a lot of relish please with butterbeer." Was Katie's order. 'A tuna sandwich with relish and clam chowder as a side order please, oh also butterbeer." Was Angelina's. "Well it's almost the whole original Gryffindor team except for the old team captain." Replied a familiar voice. They all turned to the maker of the voice. "OLIVER!"  
  
"Hey guys long time no see. You all look the same except Harry of course. Are you still seeker?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well if it was anyone else I'll be worried because of your change." Said Oliver Wood.  
  
"Well don't just stand there sit, sit." Exclaimed the twins.  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
"Oh no not again, why don't you kids just come as one?!" cried an indigent Rosmerta.  
  
"Don't worry about it Madam Rosmerta,I won't be getting anything I already ate actually, I just saw my fellow teammates and came to say hi."  
  
"Thank God, well here are your orders girls. Bon appetite." With that Rosmerta went to serve another order.  
  
"So Wood why are you here?" asked Katie.  
  
"Well you see a funny thing happened when I was a reserve keeper for the Wasps. I kinda got into an argument about how there wasn't any good plays and all and seeing as how I'm just a first year and a reserve I was expendable." Said Oliver.  
  
"NO! But that's just cruel." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah anyways I got an owl from Dumbledore saying that Hogwarts is in need of a assistant flying instructor and all that."  
  
"Why so urgent?"  
  
"Well you see this might be your last year having Madam Hooch as a Quidditch Ref. She said that she suddenly feels like she needs to retire. She thinks that it's time to lay down the broom and finally sit on her and I quote "Well worn sore arse." So here I am I'm gonna help Madam Hooch with her flying instructing but she'll be the one to Ref. Unless of emergencies."  
  
"That's awesome."  
  
And the old team reunited and talked about what was new with them. Soon lunch was well past over, and Oliver said farewell because he needed to go meet the Headmaster. Oliver and the six-quidditch players went their separate ways. The six went to the Quidditch store to look over the new broomsticks, broomstick kit, and newer more safe paddings. Harry got a new broomstick kit because his old one ran out of cleaning maintenance. After the Quidditch store the six split into three groups of two. The twins went with their separate girlfriends, while Harry and Alicia went to Honeyduke's.  
  
Harry and Alicia stocked up on all kinds of candy mainly their favorite ones while occasionally getting something nasty like cockroach cluster. They bought a good load to last them till Halloween if they didn't eat it at a ridicules amount. Harry and Alicia got a good bagful for Draco also. Then they headed for the Shrieking Shack one of the only places they didn't visit. The walk there was fun filled with laughter. Harry threw a snowball at Alicia's head and a snowfight all the way up to the Shack issued. They hardly even noticed that they reached the Shack. However when they went up there Harry was filled with sad memories.  
  
Harry started recounting what happened over the third year. How he found out he had a family, a Godfather who loved him. How he almost got to live with his Godfather until that 'RAT SCREWED UP HIS WHOLE LIFE AGAIN!!!!' Harry was currently brewing deeply in anger. With each following thought his anger just built more and more. 'He wanted to kill the rat. First he ruined his life with his true family. Because of him, he was an orphan! Because of him his Godfather went to Azkabam! Because of him he had to live with the Dursleys! Because of him Sirius is still a runaway confict!! Because of him Remus was found to be a werewolf and quit his job!! Because of him Fudge believed he was a nutcase with the help of Snape!! Because of him Voldemort was found!! Because of him Bertha Jonkins died!! Because of him Crouch Jr. was freed!! BECAUSE OF HIM CEDRIC DIES!!! BECAUSE OF HIM VOLDEMORT WAS RAISED TO FULL POWER!!! BECAUSE OF HIM!!!' Harry didn't even notice an earthquake was taking place around him. As soon as Harry was conscious of his surroundings again, the earthquake stopped. Harry looked at the Shrieking Shack once again and vowed that he will have vengence. Unbeknownst to him a wall of the Shrieking Shack had a series of crack lines that spelt "WORMTAIL SHALL DIE!!!" with a lightning bolt by it.  
  
Harry looked up to Alicia who was scared beyond imagination. It didn't help when she saw Harry's eyes. They were bright green, almost glowing, with specks of red in them almost unnoticeable because the green's brightness outshone the reddish specks. Harry just said "I'm gonna go back to Hogwarts, are you coming? I understand if your staying."  
  
"No, I'll go with you."  
  
With that Harry and Alicia walked back to Hogwarts where Harry went upstairs into his room dumped his stuff into the room and Alicia went into her own Head Girl room. He then equipped all the daggers and knives he had. He placed some healing potions that he brewed and placed in cooling jars with unbreakable charms placed on it on his belt. Also he put a bottle of Truth Potion that wasn't as strong as Verisulem but good enough for Harry on a spot on his belt that wasn't easily found like the other potions. He then headed straight down to the common room and exited. He went straight to the library, fully knowing that Alicia was following him but not caring in the very least. He went to the restricted section took out a few books that he was currently reading on "101 Deadly Potions", "50 Ways Potions Will Save Your Life", "Don't Trust Someone Find Out The Truth Through Potions", "363 Deadly Curses", "The Trait of An Assassin", "Art of War, by Salazar Slytherin", and "The Best Torture Method To Kill Your Enemy." Harry planned to learned the best of what these books had to offer and try to read a lot more books similar to these to help in his quest in killing Voldemort and Wormtail. He forgot completely about Alicia following him and didn't know that she was watching him from afar with a worried look on her face.  
  
(1) (NO science shit is in this I'm just making it as I go) The mind has less thoughts occupying the brain when one is relaxed. Like as if in a dream the dream has a smooth motion to it as if the dream was already played out, that is because less parts of your brain are trying to make the dream perfect for your own sense. So in a sense your brain owns you during the time of dreaming while when awake in full sense you control all of most brain. Relaxing or meditation is one of the best ways to illusion sleep to the mind to help clear thoughts. Althought meditation works best relaxation is a 2nd nature thing for the brain when tired so it is easier to relax then to meditate. 


	11. Animagus Training Finale

HP & Knight of The Light  
  
Chapter XI: Animagus Training Finale  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you guys know the drill I own nothing on the Harry Potter world except for few characters. Note: For those that want to know other H/Al or H/and the three chasers or whatever. I'm sorry but the only one I remember is "Harry Potter and Septanic Dueling," however the story is not a solid H/Al more like a might be H/Al. All you have to do is read the fics you like and search the others. The list they have on their favorites probably have the fics you want to read. After all they write what they write, usually anyways. So good luck in your search for a H/Al fic. Sorry I can't be of more help, but I read some of the stories and just keep just bits and pieces of the fics in my head, but the H/Al fics I usually read is just like a one chapter things so I don't keep it on my favorites list and I forget the who the writer and the names of the story.  
  
Now back to the story.  
  
Alicia found Harry in the Great Hall at a Saturday morning, he was sitting at the end of the table quite alone. Harry was eating however, he didn't seem to be all that awake. It was as if he was following his own motions out of habit then out of his own will. She noticed that ever since the trip to Hogsmeade, which was a week ago, he was constantly zombie-like in the mornings. She suspected that Harry was up reading the books he rented from the library all night. He was deeply entranced in the information the book gave. She didn't get the chance to see what the titles were, but she saw that he got a few of his books from the restricted part of the library.  
  
She also noticed that Harry disappeared from time to time. She thought nothing of it before, when she found him gone from somewhere between 3-5 time to time. However now that she took a closer observation, she could found that he was missing always from 3:30 to 4:30 everyday on the weekdays. She, several times, tried to spy on him to find out what he was doing, nevertheless he always seemed to disappear around a corner when she trailed him. She went to Draco to see if he knew where Harry went, but he too was never around when she tried to find him during that time.  
  
During these thoughts she was gazing at Harry with a hawk's gaze. He now seemed to have eaten a bit off of his plate. Still he seemed to mostly be picking at his food. Sensing a gaze upon him he looked up from his plate, and found Alicia staring intently on him. Such that Harry felt that he did something wrong. After a few seconds, she broke the gaze and went back to her food.  
  
Harry looked back down to his food and felt a bit nauseating. He didn't have an appetite today because he was all nerves. He was jittery, because today would be the last day for his Animagus Training. At least that was what Mcgonnagol said yesterday. She said that it was estimated that today would be when Draco and he completed the training needed.  
  
He looked up to see if Draco was feeling the same thing. He searched the Slytherin table, namely the ends of the table first because of his unpopularity now. He found Draco at the end of the table farthest away from the staff table. He was calm and cool, with his usual Malfoy arrogance in his pose. Harry smirked now. He wasn't the only one to be nervous. He knew Draco well enough to know that he only put that façade up when he was unsure. He didn't know if he always had this front or if it was just a recent mental defence he built around himself.  
  
He looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:55. Only about two hours he noted until that start of the hopefully last lesson. He got up and exited the Great Hall. He went up the stairs intending to go to the common room. He walked up the stair halfway to his destination thinking how cool his animagus form was. He was imagining it on how it paled in comparison to Draco's Horntail in size, but it was still intimidating to say the least. His "voice" in the head told him to turn around. Then he was reminded for no reason of the mysterious voice.  
  
Ever since he read in his books about how every ability one has should be found out and known how to control. He even was practicing his Parselmouth skill, trying to be able to use it without having to look at a snake so that he would be able to say it at will. Now he was trying to will the voice into talking to him. He instantly spun around to find no one there. However his thought wasn't on what the voice said, just the fact that it "told" him something when he willed it too.  
  
Excited, he skipped the way up to the common room. He shouted the password from a distance the words "Nobility and Courage" echoing off of the walls. The painting opened and he rushed up to his prefects room. He opened the door and grabbed the book "The Trait of The Assassin." And began reading what the pages had to offer eagerly. He looked up at his watch and found that he had 30 minutes left until his training started. He put the book down and began heading out of his door. He skipped down the stairs and ended up in the common room. He exited the common room and headed down to where the animagus training was supposed to take place.  
  
He headed to the third floor and went into the room where Fluffy was previously located. For they had to move where the training was to take place because of the size of their animagus forms. Harry was now standing in the middle of the gigantic room. He starting recollecting memories of the past again. Thinking back to his first year. How he, Ron, and Hermione stopped Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. Every year he was at Hogwarts, that bastard fucked it up one way or the other.  
  
Harry shook his head. Now was not the time for self pity. Maybe after that ass hole was dead he could start, but now was definitely not the time. He started twirling his wand between his finger out of bordness. Harry had a distinct feeling of being watched so the twirling also helped him keep his nerves down. He was looking around the room trying to figure out what was making him so on the edge. However there was nothing he could see that could be the reason of his alertness. Soon 20 minutes of waiting was brought to a stop when he saw Draco enter also.  
  
"Hey Drake." Said Harry.  
  
"Hey Heron, you're here early." Replied Draco.  
  
"Had nothing to do Drake."  
  
"K, is it just me or do you feel.. I don't know how to best word this "stalked?" "  
  
"You mean watched?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah you could say that also."  
  
"Not just you, maybe old Mcgonnagol already here under a invisibility charm." Joked Harry.  
  
"Yeah maybe, I read those were really hard to do, so how could our thin lipped Transfiguration teacher do it?" Draco joked back.  
  
"Well she ain't our Deputy Headmistress for nothing, she must be powerful or wise, that latter I doubt." Spoke Harry.  
  
"Well I do not know about the last part Mr. Potter, but I do have some power behind me." Spoke a swift and harsh voice startling the teens.  
  
They both looked to the origin of the voice and found that Mcgonnagol was standing where just earlier only air was there.  
  
"Hehe, just a joke Prof. No hard feelings right?" Spoke a slightly embarrassed Draco. Truthfully he was more scared what the harsh Prod. might do to him then anything else.  
  
"I suspected that." Was the swift reply of the Prof.  
  
Both boys looked at each other and gulped afraid that they weren't gonna be able to finish their lessons now that Mcgonnagol seemed to be pissed off.  
  
"Well better hurry this lesson up. I don't know what I'll if I have to stay any longer then I have to with you two boys." Said Mcgonnagol with a sigh.  
  
"Now the only things you two have to do is transform to the best of your ability and I'll try to see what is the problem. Then I'll tell you how to fix it. You first Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry then concentrated on his Blacksmail Dragon in his minds. He imagined his body deforming and slowly it turning into the Blacksmail form. He heard bones popping, but they didn't hurt. They just made loud hurting noises. He was soon done with his transformation in his head and opened his eyes. He saw the Prof. looking a bit flabbergasted, but he took that as a slightly good sign. He looked at her intently and took note that she was extremely smaller then he was used to seeing her in his animagus form. She then transfigured the wall the turn into a mirror, making a huge mirror be placed in front of Harry. Harry looked in his reflection and gave a whoop of joy that came out as a roar and a bit of sparks from his nose.  
  
He saw himself in the mirror, or at least he saw his form in the mirror. Most of his body was jet black. He had a stripe of silver on his face and mostly on his underbelly but was mostly black. He had a good fiercesome looking form. (Think about the male in the reign of fire just mostly black, a bit smaller just about the size of fluffy from the HP 1st movie, and a bit more deadly looking) His most noticeable feature was his eyes. It was bright green and it shone against the darkness of his black.. skin? His scar, which was also on the middle of his forehead, (in the movie it was above his left eye I think, but in the cover of the fourth book it's in the center let's just say it's in the center also.) wasn't even noticeable because of the blackness. He grinned making the dragon look sinister. He then pictured his dragon form melting to his normal human form. He was now standing looking at his normal figure.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter, however you took to long transforming. You must practice it often to make it a second nature habit. Something you could do in a blink of an eye. Now it's your turn Mr. Malfoy." Spoke Mcgonnagol.  
  
Draco nodded and headed for the middle of the room. Harry saw him close his eyes and concentrate. Seconds later a Horntail was there. He seemed a bit crammed because the room was just barely large enough for him. Harry was glad that his form was about .75 of his forms size. His form had a yellow almost golden colored skin. Also his eyes were steely silver like his normal eyes were. He had spikes on his tail that looked like a barbed club. Draco looked at himself and transformed back as if he'd seen his form many times to not even care. He walked back to Mcgonnagol with a bit of a proud stance. He looked up to Mcgonnagol to see her beeming.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy that was fabulous. You did your transformation very quickly and your form was flawless. I suspect my job is done. All you have to do is practice more if your two want to transform even faster. Also you must learn to stay in your form as if it is a self conscious thought. That is something I cannot help you with, it must be on how strong you will and desire to complete your animagus transformation is. Good day to you gentlemen." Mcgonnagol coughed a bit at the last part. With that she exited the door.  
  
"Well who would have thought that she would have a sense of humor, even if it is very thin." Spoke Draco.  
  
"Yeah who would have thought. Well what are you gonna do now? We finished an hour early too isn't that great?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go.. well I don't really know. I was so excited about today's lesson that I didn't even think about what the rest of the day might hold." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah same here, I think I'm gonna read again."  
  
"Oh you can't be serious are you turning into Granger now or something. Come on live a little will ya. It's the weekend let's celebrate the end of our training at Hogmeade. We could sneak out, it's not like anyone will notice." Said Draco.  
  
"No I'm serious, I'll read." Said Harry.  
  
"Fine suit yourself spoilsport." With that Draco left, with Harry on his tail. They went their separate ways at the hallway of Hogwarts. Harry went left and started heading up to the Gryffindor common room, while Draco went down and headed down to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Harry still had the feeling of being watched and tried to be on extra alert senses. He heard soft footsteps every once in a while and tried to play it cool until he would make his move. Halfway up his destination he turned a corner and drew his wand. He turned around so that he was facing the corner in which he just turned, and waited. His wand was pointed to the corner waiting for his stalker to show his face. The footsteps were getting louder alerting Harry of the stalkers closeness. Out of the corner came Alicia Spinnet trying to be very quiet.  
  
She was shocked when she turned a corner and was facing the tip of a drawn wand. She stepped backwards in fright until seeing who it was. Then anger replaced her shock and she started advancing at a shocked Harry.  
  
"What are you doing?!!" Yelled Alicia.  
  
"I could be asking the same for you!!" Yelled Harry in surprise.  
  
"I was just walking and here I turned a corner and faced your wand, what's up with that picture huh?" Retorted Alicia.  
  
"What were you doing following me and stop denying it." Spoke Harry who finally calmed down. "You gave me the frights, I thought I was being followed by Volde- You-Know-Who's supporters."  
  
"Well I'm obviously not, but what are you meeting up with Draco and Prof. Mcgonnagol?" Asked Alicia dropping her act.  
  
"What were you doing stalking me?"  
  
"I was just worried about you. Your so quiet now, I haven't heard anyone scream or laught because of a prank in days, and your stuck up in your room just reading. So I followed you to see if you were in some sort of trouble and I found you having secret lessons from Mcgonnagol with Draco." Said Alicia.  
  
"Yeah and what's wrong with a getting a special tutoring lesson from Mcgonnagol, Draco and I are entitled for lessons if we ask for one and she agrees. So were getting a bit of a push with our magical abilities, but it's no different then when your parents gave you heads up on lesson when you were young. You learned magic, when you were forbidden by law to know those things, before Hogwarts."  
  
"That's different, anyhow I told you about that didn't I? However you kept your lessons a secret from me. You and Draco too." Said Alicia.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm entitled to have my secrets along with Draco. You probably still have secrets that you never told me or Malfoy. More likely then not. ..Look.. ok I understand how you are mad because we didn't tell you about our lessons, but somethings in life are personal and not meant to be shared until ready."  
  
"How come Draco was trained also?" Asked Alicia.  
  
"Oh for Christ sake! He found about my training and demanded his too, to Mcgonnagol. Mcgonnagol bent seeing as Draco blackmailed her into exposing Harry lessons if she didn't. Obviously Mcgonnagol thought it easier if we got trained together so there we go. He found out about my training and got to train with me. It's not like I told him about it." Said Harry with exhaustion in his voice.  
  
"That doesn't mean I forgive you. You should learn to open up and spill stuff to your friends more. After all how could they be your friends if you don't trust them with your secrets?" With that Alicia stormed up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
'She leaves in a huff and puff as if I did the wrong doing. When it was her that was spying on me.' Harry mumbled. "I'll be sure to spill more "stuff" on you."  
  
"What was that?" Was Alicia's reply obviously hearing some parts of his mumbling.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." Spoke Harry.  
  
"It better not be." Was all Alicia said.  
  
They both entered the common room. Alicia went to her friends that were sitting by fireplace playing chess. However Harry went up to his room to read his books. This time he started where he left off yesterday on "363 Deadly Curses." By the time he looked up again which was an hour later, he read through 40 pages, a quarter of the book being illustrations on the wand movement and the after affect of the curse. He was revolted on most of the curses after effect but kept on reading. He was now halfway through the book and was deeply engorged in the contents of it. More often then not he had a wild gleam in his jade eyes, when reading over some of the curses. After 20 more pages about 10 minutes later he stopped reading the book and picked up "101 Deadly Potions." The book was by the same author as "363 Deadly Curses" and had written the book in the same style he wrote the other.  
  
The only difference was that the illustrations were a bit more defined. The pictures had labels on step to step on what the color should be like, it had a legend by each of the pictures telling of each of the ingredients needed, and also gave what the tranquility of the potion should be (boiling or not kind of thing). Also it showed the after effects also and some of these made the pictures of WWII look mild. This book was much more interesting for Harry and it had only a 10th of the book being words. He read through a 100 pages before noticing that 20 minutes had passed and lunch had already started. He gave a groan and rushed down to the great hall.  
  
He made it there with 20 minutes to spare till lunch was over. He sat himself and started picking up bread, cheese, meat, and lettuce, making a sandwich. He did this 3 times making 3 extra sandwich. He chomped these down in no time, and grabbed 20 buffalo wings off of a nearby platter and chomped these down quickly. Lastly he poured himself a large glass of water drank the whole thing in one chug. He saw many people around him look at him in amazement or disgust. Mostly the latter, he looked to the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was smirking at him, while he shook his head at Harry's antic. He grinned back at him and got up from his seat and was about to exit the Great Hall when Dumbledore's voice stopped him.  
  
"May I have everyone' attention please. I am pleased to announce that there will be a New Year's Eve Ball. Only 3rd years and up may come and dress robes are required. The ball shall start from 7 till 1 AM. Note that this is the only time unless stated that the curfew time is delayed. Happy Halloween." Dumbledore then sat back down and started talking to Mcgonnagol and Flitwick about something.  
  
Harry grumbled and looked towards Draco. Obviously he got the hint and followed Harry out the door. They walked out of Hogwarts in silence and didn't talk that much. The setting outside was quite different from last week. There were only brief traces of snow, and the lake had thin pieces of ice here and there. The air was cool and refreshing, and it did wonders for Harry drowsiness. Finally Draco seemed to brake him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well Heron what's up?" Asked Draco.  
  
"What's up? Oh nothing, I just thought that you might wanna come to Hogsmeade. After all didn't you wan't to sneak out before?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, where to?"  
  
"We could go to The Three Broomstick, or go to The Pub. I know they sell alcohol to anyone that has the money."  
  
"How would Gryffindor's Golden Boy know that?" Asked Draco smirking.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Harry slyly responded.  
  
"Haha! you crack me up, lets just get a regular butterbeer, after all I want to be sober." Answered Draco.  
  
"Why? Halloween has nothing special except for a feast." Asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, but I want to be sober so that I don't make a fool out of myself."  
  
"You don't need to be drunk to do that." Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"Shut it Heron." Smirked Draco.  
  
"Okay okay The Three Broomstick it is. And I guess I'm paying." Spoke Harry.  
  
"Yeah it is your turn to pay." Said Draco.  
  
"I still don't see the point in going to Hogsmeade I mean it's not like were hungry, need to get prank items, and we just went last week." Wondered Harry outload.  
  
"We are here to celebrate our transforming accomplishment, Anyhow, since when did we need a reason to go to Hogsmeade?" Asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right, but at least I don't have to pay that much since you just ate." Harry smirked.  
  
"You're a cheap skate." Draco retorted.  
  
"So?" And with that the boys entered The Three Broomstick celebrating their accomplishment on finishing the ability, which few wizards and witches were said to have been able to achieve.  
  
I'm sorry for the delay in the update. I'll try to update soon. 


	12. Halloween

HP & Knight of The Light  
  
Chapter XII: Halloween  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world. Maybe a few characters but that is all.  
  
Screams  
  
Harry looked around, and noticed he was in a town. There were many people screaming and running. He was confused at what was happening, the last thing he remembered was that he was sleeping. He was still in thought when a person ran THROUGH him. Harry looked around again at the surrounding and finally understood what was going on. It was his dream. Like what happened over summer before his 4th year. This time instead of Riddle Manor it was in a muggle residential area. Death Eaters were using many varieties of curses being shot. At first Harry thought they only used the Avada Kadavra and thought that was bad alone. Now however he saw the truth. Actually only a third of them used the Unforgivables. Others were more creative. Extreme heat curses were shot to a couple making them whiter till they fell over dead from their heart being fried till it no longer worked. Others shot a voodoo charm. A curse similar to Imperio but only gave control to a limited part of the body. They made a parent kill their own child while the parent was blubbering "no" over and over again. Some even used just muggle methods and used knives and guns. There was also a group of death eaters who were satisfying their sick needs by raping a young girl. It was total mayhem. Harry never got to see any of the attacks until now, and thanks to the Fudge sugar coating the true events made by "Rogue Death Eaters," he never knew how gruesome it really was.  
  
Sure he heard stories, from many variety of people in fact. He heard it from Ron, before they were enemies, who heard it from his dad. Many of the events seemed horribly over exaggerated, and in some perspective it was. However a lot of it wasn't. He heard stories from his instructors. His former Auror instructer thought it was beneficial information, that later on in a real fight he would not be frozen stiff by the reality of the scene. "Like I had once," he told me, "nearly lost my life. Wouldn't do good for you to face the same problem. After I'm your instructors and I gotta teach you everything I know and that's even from my mistakes. Actually they're mainly from my mistakes." Even Draco told him what he heard from his father. Because with all the preparation from many stories, Harry thought he had a run down of what the attacks were gonna be like. However nothing was like just standing in the middle of the massacre, and seeing it with your own two eyes.  
  
Finally when two houses blew up out of the shadows stepped Voldemort. 'So that's why I get to see the attack, because he is actually here right now.' Thought Harry. He shot a curse into the sky and was spelling letter with the spell. He was using the spell he used in the Chamber of Secrets when he was just a memory. Right now in bright green letters were "Happy-" 'Some twisted thought on happiness' Harry mentally snorted. Now "Anniv" was spelt out. Harry looked up to hear several popping noises. 30 dark blue robed people with giant "A"s on the back of their robes arrived on the scene. Harry figured out they were aurors. 'About time.' Thought Harry. The moment they apparated in and found the Death Eaters, they attacked them. It didn't look good for the Aurors and one by one they were falling. They were out- numbered and out-powered. Soon more popping noises alerted apparation arrival. 26 people in blood red robes and golden lining came into the battle shooting at the Death Eaters. They were the Order of Phoenix, and organization that is formed everytime a threat to the wizarding world shows up. They disbanded after Voldemort's reign of terror fell. It seemed that Dumbledore has called back the former members. In front of the 25 people was Dumbledore, tall and radiating power. Harry could even feel it in Astral Projection, as he finally found out what the name of his new ability was actually called. Voldemort seemed to have finished his writing and led the fight against Dumbledore's group and the Aurors.  
  
The battle taking place was gory with many casualties. The Death Eaters were still having the upper hand because the Aurors refused the use the "Dark Arts." So there were only ten Aurors left and Voldemort finally screeched "Enough!!"  
  
"I have waited a long time for this you old mudblood-loving fool. We shall have a duel, a duel to decide who is more powerful and who is the one with the overexaggerated fame." Spoke Voldemort.  
  
"And we shall Tom."  
  
"My name is Voldemort, not that pathetic name that was after my father!"  
  
"You were always ashamed of that name weren't you? You name given to you by your mother, named after you father. The father that abandoned your mother and, left her to die after giving birth. The name that you carried during school when you were "weak," was that what you called yourself Tom?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Enough blabbering old fool, we shall fight like wizard and duel."  
  
Dumbledore and Voldemort bowed to each other. Neither looked away from the other while doing it. They came back up quickly and both shouted a curse.  
  
"Aequilibritas (1)!" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
"Acercris Assereris(2)!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
A large white shot out of Dumbledore's wand, while a dark blue light shot out of Voldemorts. The spell hit each other and reflected off towards the circle of Death Eaters, Aurors, and Order of Phoenix Agents that formed around the duel that was taking place amongst two of the most powerful wizards in the world. The white spell hit a Death Eater blowing him off his feet and cracking many bones. The force of the spell drug him 15 meters back in the air and 10 more feet while sliding on the ground. The Death Eater was clearly unconscious from the impact of the spell.  
  
The dark blue light shot at an Auror. Where the spell hit the body a stake immediately formed. There came a bloodcurling cry from the Auror as the stake was pierced in his stomach, and he was losing blood fast. The two duelers seemed oblivious to this and continued fighting.  
  
"CONFLOARE (3)!" Shouted Dumbledore causing a dark red spell shoot at Voldemort.  
  
"FULGORORIS (4)!" Voldemort all but screamed causing a blinding yellow light to head to Dumbledore.  
  
The two spells grazed each other but still headed to their original destination. Both duelers built a hasty shield around themselves.  
  
"ANCILE(5)!" They both shouted.  
  
A bright red shield surrounded both duelers just in time as both spells bounced of the round shield and ricochet off to another destination. The dark red light hit a house just missing a Death Eaters head. The spell caused flames to appear on contact and managed to put itself out quickly taking with it a portion of the wall in which it hit. The yellow light hit an unfortunate Order of Phoenix member and caused him to writhe in pain. Anyone standing by him could feel the static that surrounded from him.  
  
Now large number of pops took place, and 50 aurors came into the fight. When Voldemort saw this he made a hasty exit.  
  
"FALL BACK!" He shouted to the Death Eaters. "THIS IS NOT OVER DUMBLEDORE! MORSMORDE!" With his command all the Death Eaters and Voldemort apparated away, leaving the Dark Mark.  
  
Dumbledore took command of the situation once more. He helped put out fires that were still burning have people obliviated and finally one person took time to noticed what Voldemort wrote earlier. He shouted, "Look!" while pointing to the green letterings. Harry too looked and felt sadness engulf him. In the sky was by the Dark Mark was "Happy Anniversary, Potter." All went black for a couple of seconds and the next thing Harry knew he was groggily waking up in his room.  
  
He sat up in his bed and tried to remember what happened. 'So that attack.. was because of me.' He kept remembering those words and finally got off his bed. He went to take a shower and he stood for a long time in the shower loving how the water felt beating down on his skin. He usually took a short but made an exception today. He was soon done and got dressed with his usual "safety precautions" equipped. (In case you have no idea what I'm talking about I mean the weapons) He went over to his bed looked at his clock to see that it was 6 in the morning. He finally noticed that there was a letter waiting for him with a Phoenix seal on it.  
  
It was Dumbledore's seal but he only a few people knew of it. He opened and read the brief letter. "Come to my office as soon as you read this if you can Harry, from Phoenix." Harry thought on how the letter had the phoenix seal and the sender's name had "Phoenix" on it. It was obviously meant to be kept confidential, so he burned it to ashes it with an "Ignacio."  
  
He headed down and exited the common room. He walked to the headmaster's office. He stood in front of it and spoke guessed many time on what he thought the password was, starting with "Fresh Pickled Toads" hoping that he kept his old password. He finally ran out of idea's on wizard sweets so went onto muggles. He finally guessed right on "twinkies" and thanked the heavens on Dudley's sugar cravings. He went through the hidden passage and stood on the stairs.  
  
It soon moved like an escalator and he was in front of the headmaster's door. He knocked and waited for the door to open. He was not disappointed as it was opened by the headmaster. He soon found himself sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore was currently leaning back on his chair looking to be deep in thought. Harry decided to interrupt his headmaster's thought even if it did seem a bit rude.  
  
"Was there a reason you asked for me Headmaster?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry." Dumbledore tiredly sighed. "However we are waiting for one more to join us. So if we may just rest our thoughts until this person arrives I would greatly appreciate it."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Harry waited for 10 more minutes until he a faint voice. He focused on the voice and found the person to be Draco Malfoy. It seemed as if he was currently guessing the password by the statue. Harry was silently laughing. He didn't think he would ever get the password considering he lived for most of his life in a strict no-muggle wizarding enviroment. Then he thought with a bit of shock, that Dumbledore could hear what was being said in front of the gargoyle the whole time. Dumbledore seemed to have guessed that Draco also would not be able to guess the problem, for he touched a glass ball that was found on his desk and spoke "Open." He suddenly heard Draco stop talking so he guessed that the globe moved the gargoyle so that the hidden passage was clear.  
  
Not even a minute later, Draco was knocking on the headmaster's door. Harry wanting to let the headmaster stay seated got up and opened the door. Draco was about to thank the headmaster when he saw who opened the door.  
  
"Harry?" He asked in a questioning tone.  
  
"Drake." Harry replied in a confirming tone.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Just come in, I don't have a clue either."  
  
"Oh."  
  
So both they both entered the room and got seated in front of the headmaster waiting for him to speak.  
  
Dumbledore at last spoke in a weary sad tone without bothering to open his eyes from his deep thought. "Last night an attack far greater in number of casualties and Death Eaters took place. What I am about to tell you is planned to be explained to the whole school. However some things will be censored, the things I'm planning to tell you now will not leave this room, is that understood?" Asked the headmaster finally opening his peering his eyes down on them as a hawk would at his prey. Except this gaze was less threathening and more piercing. It felt as if it was searching their soul for the answer rather then what would come out of their mouths.  
  
"Yes sir." "Of course headmaster." Draco and Harry answered.  
  
"Good. Yester- this morning an attack took place at 12 AM. It was at a muggle resident called "Godric's Hollow." "Dumbledore put up his hand seeing as Harry was about to ask a question. "All in due time Harry. Now the Aurors were the first to arrive 5 minutes after the attack started. Of course even before there were some stray wizards and witches, some of them were brave enough to try and revolt against the Death Eaters. None succeeded, finally the Aurors came with a formidable number of 30 strong, they were all the people the Aurors Department could send on such short notice. They thought it to be another small "Rogue Death Eater" attack and weren't ready. The Aurors were quickly overpowered leaving only about 10 left, and although they put up a valuable fight and took down many Death Eaters there were still many more left. Then The Order of Phoenix.. I expect you to know that the Order of Phoenix is." When both boys nodded Dumbledore continued. " came into the scene, with myself leading. There were about 25 of us including myself. We fought against the Death Eaters and what was left of the Aurors assisted us. We fought and got to the bulk of where the attack was taking place. That was where we found Voldemort there. Now if we had suspicion that this was just a random attack, it all left us. You see Voldemort never participates on small attacks. He is there only when he sees a reason to be.  
  
"Voldemort and myself took place in a duel. Soom the Auror Department was able to send another batch of Aurors to assist us. That was when Voldemort made a strategic retreat and apparated away." Harry listened to all this patiently even though he knew all of this. He wanted to know what Dumbledore's point of view in this matter was. "The Aurors and Order of Phoenix members took part in cleaning up the result of the attack. That was when a writing was noticed up in the sky. It said "Happy Anniversary, Potter." " Dumbledore then focused his complete attention on Harry who was now looking down on his hands with sadness in his eyes. "I believe that this attack was made to taunt you Harry. I wanted to tell you the truth about what happened so that you would know the complete story, both of you, from what will be said during breakfast. It is also expected that a number of people in the Great Hall will receive a black owl." The black owl was sent to a person when a member of their family was killed. It wasn't when they passed away, just when they were murdered.  
  
"Also I wanted to ask you two a question. I did not asked either of you two this when the beginning of your term started but somehow I think that now is the appropiate time to ask you two this. It isn't when I had in mind, but as an old philosopher said, "To plan ahead, is to be disappointed." Now I'm blabbering right now." He said with a sad weak chuckle. "I want to ask you two if you want to join The Order of Phoenix. Would you two join to help in the cause against Voldemort and his followers?"  
  
Both boys heads snapped up. They expected this to happen someday, seeing as they did not support Voldemort in the least and had a high magic level, so that would obviously get the organization's attention. However they did not think that they would be asked so soon. Both teens thought over this carefully. They knew that if they did they had a lot more responsibility on their shoulders. They knew that they wouldn't be expected to help fight against Voldemort right away, but they would soon. They would lose a lot of sense of freedom and would lose any chance to fully enjoy their childhood. However it would be selfish of them to think about their childhood when there are lives at stake. Harry made his decision, however Draco took a while longer to decide. Harry was looking towards Draco and waited until he would looked towards him. As he did they both had an understanding, they both nodded and looked towards Dumbledore's tired face. They answered, "Yes."  
  
Dumbledore replied with a warning in his voice. "Now I hope that you did not hastely make this decision. This will effect your life. You will take on great respon-" However he was cut off.  
  
"Whether I am to join or not the current war will effect my life. However by joining I will have a choice to better manipulate the result towards my favor. What I am trying to say is, Voldemort's after my life either ways, and at least joining would help me take a more active role against him." Harry replied with confidence in his decision.  
  
"I agree with Harry. Voldemort might not be after my blood as much he would Harry, but he will still be mad towards me for not following my father's footsteps. Also I wouldn't want Harry to go through this alone, if he's taking this responsibility on, then I'll help carry it's weight also." Draco said.  
  
"Very well, please meet me at 11:00, and try to make this fine Saturday not go to waste." Said Dumbledore.  
  
The two exited the headmaster's exit with brief nod. They went down the escalator and descended down the stairs. Draco gave his watch a glance and noticed that it was 6:45 already. He tapped Harry and the shoulder to inform him that it was almost time for breakfast. Harry got the message and they both headed down to the great hall, dreading what was to come.  
  
They sat down at their respective tables acting inconspicuously. They ate a little losing most of their appetite from the knowledge of what happened at midnight yesterday. They played with their foods and waited for the morning mail. By now the great hall was filled with students. They were all talking and gossiping. They were a happy lot living in such an air of ignorance. That was about to be shattered. Harry knew that not even the bumbling fool, Fudge, would be able to cover this up. He knew that the truth will arise and no more uncertainty will linger. They will know the truth the truth of the times they were living in. Then the windows to the great hall opened in flying owls carrying news of hell's fire.  
  
It took at least a minute before the whole of the great hall was able to know what was issued by the Prophet. Some were subscribed to the news itself and others were peering over the others shoulders to read what was on the front page of the newspaper. The issue of Voldemort covered the whole of the newspaper. Harry wasn't too deep into reading what the newspaper said. He skimmed over most of the things that the newspaper held catching only a few things new.  
  
He learned that the minister of magic finally admitted to the fact that Voldemort returned and that he resigned. It was a last act to hold the last shred of dignity he held or else he would have been more humiliated by being thrown out of office by vote of "No confidence." It also seemed that the news got a picture of Voldemort's "Anniversary Present" for Harry. Half of the actual newpaper gave description of the attack with 10 articles on the attack. The tens articles were by different reporters that had different sources so they received different description. Most were from the surviving aurors that were sent in first to subdue the attack and the others were civilians and one was even a muggle. The other half of the newspaper was written about the history on Voldemort's last reign of power. Harry looked up from the newspaper and looked over the hall. He saw a few people with black owls in front of them, just like Dumbledore suspected. There were many people with fearful looks and tears in their eyes, also quite a number of students looked at him. It was expected seeing that Harry was known for vanquishing him before and the picture of the message from Voldemort didn't help him be anymore inconspicuous. The stares were broken by a weary and sad voice that filled the whole hall.  
  
"Today is a day to mourn greatly, for a heavy casualty has been inflicted. I assure you, that most if not all of what is in the paper is true. Voldemort and his followers attacked a muggle town and took many lives. Few minutes later a group of Aurors responded to the attack and fought valiantly taking many Death Eaters. However they were quickly overpowered reinforcement came and helped push the Death Eaters and Voldemort back into a retreat. The Aurors soon helped clean up the results of the attack and erased the memories of the muggles. As I have said before there were many casualties on both sides, and I ask you to please offer a moment of silence to respect those that have passed away."  
  
The hall turned completely quiet, and many bowed their head to show respect and sense of grief. It stayed like this for a full minute until Dumbledore in a gentle, sad voice said "Thank you all for showing respect. Let us continue upon our day as normally as we can."  
  
The hall continues upon where it left off, but in a more quiet and sad manner. Those that lost a relative in the attack was comforted by friends, and those that did not respected and gave support to those that had lost family. Harry got up and quietly and gracefully exited the halls trying to draw as little attention as possible toward himself. He set off for his room so that his could finish the last few pages he had on the borrowed books. He just had to finish the last information given by Slytherin's book and he only had one more curse to read on, in "The Best Torture Method To Kill Your Enemy." He went into his room and dropped like a rock onto his bed and got the books from the library inside his drawers. He started on the "Art of War" first and finished with it quickly, then looked through "The Best Torture Method To Kill Your Enemy." He was soon done with it also, so he all his books that he rented from the library together and exited his room carrying it. He exited his room and descended into the common room carrying a bag that held all his books. As soon as he was in the common room and saw a fist coming at him.  
  
Harry's training and quick reflexes paid off and with it he blocked the punch and replied his attacked with a sweep kick knocking the person to the floor. He looked over who it was to see it was none other then Ronald Weasley, Harry's ex-best friend and a major-pain-in-the-ass. He gave Weasley a look of disgust and spoke in a taunting voice.  
  
"Attacking a prefect, I'm shocked Weasley. I wonder what your mother will say? But enough about the punishment from her you will most probably receive once I send a letter to your mother and tell the head of the house of your act of brutality. Let's get to what I shall do to you, how about 20 points from Gryffindor," Ron looked shocked that Harry would take points from Gryffindor then remembered who Harry was friends with, "AND a weeks detention with Filch. Plus lets add another weeks detention with.. hummm maybe the potion's teacher?" Harry smirked at Ron's delighted face." No, no, that won't do how about I just add another week's detention with Filch." Harry almost laughed at Ron's angry glare. "Have a good day Weasel."  
  
"What Potter? Don't even want to know why I attacked you?" Asked Ron getting up from the ground supporting a sore ass.  
  
"Oh I think I already know, is it because I'm famous, rich, popular, prefect, seeker, powerful, basically everything your not? To make it short isn't it because your green with envy?" Taunted Harry.  
  
"Yeah right Potter like I should be jealous of a Death Eater at least I don't beg to You-Know-Who." Snarled Ron.  
  
"I don't serve Voldemort or anyone else, and you're the one that's begging people for spare change Weasley so your one to talk about begging. Also I'm not such a coward that I can't say "Voldemort." Come on Weasley show me your Gryffindor courage that I lack so much from what you said at Hogsmeade and say that bastard's name. Hell your life's so pathetic that you had to tell complete lies about when you were sleeping during the second task just so you could get attention. What was that again Weasley, "Don't worry I had my wand up my sleeve?" " Harry sneered.  
  
"We- well AT LEAST I HAVE THE DECENCY TO SHOW RESPECT TO THOSE THAT DIED BECAUSE OF VOLDEMORT!!" Yelled Ron trying back his voice with anger to hide his obvious embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah right Weasley! How exactly did you show respect to those that died because of Voldemort when you taunted my parents. HUH TELL ME THAT! AND I DID SHOW RESPECT AND I INTEND TO HELP THEIR SOUL'S REST KNOWING THAT THEIR MURDERER WILL BE DEAD! That's right Weasley, the one I'm supposed to serve, according to you, shall die by my hands!! You understand that Weasley, you pathetic hypocrite?" Harry asked. Ron was currently on his back, having triped when backing away from Harry who took angry strides towards Ron during his rant. "Now stay out of my way if you know what's good for you also that's 10 more points off of Gryffindor for disrespecting a prefect and another weeks detention with Filch!" Barked Harry then turned around and headed out the common room.  
  
He headed towards the Library at a quick pace. He felt glad and releasing that anger he had towards Ron and it helped ease the stress that was building up by all pressure of being prefect, seeker, and on Voldemort's hit list. He soon calmed down but didn't slow his pace. He got to the Library in no time and returned his books. He then headed to the back of the library and entered the restricted section. He searched the titles of some books and if it looked interesting he took out and gave it a more thorough search. In the end of his 30 minute search he got 3 more books. "Dark Art's, The Whats To Know", "Muggle Weapons and Their Uses", and "Helpfuls to Wandless Magic" Harry guessed that these would do for now.  
  
He rented these and exited the Library quickly. It was now 8:45 and Harry went back to the common room where he heard a loud whining noise coming from inside. He said the password letting the painting move and he entered to find the ruckus noise coming from Ron Weasley who was in the middle of a crowd of people that was surrounding him. He heard the words he were uttering with ease sense he was making such a loud racket.  
  
"And that traitor took points off of me for no reason. All I did was tell him off for leaving the great hall in the middle of the moment of silence. He also had the nerve to give me detention." Harry clenched his fist at the lies that the Weasel was spreading. He would usually try to avoid the crowd but he couldn't stop himself from taunting Weasley.  
  
"Actually Weasley I believe that it was 3 weeks of detention." Harry drawled with venom in his voice.  
  
"You!!" Weasley yelled, while approaching Harry with confidence and anger.  
  
"You seem to have much more bravery now that you have a crowd of followers behind you. But that's just the type you are. The one to hide and snivel while alone, but mock and taunt while in a group. And you say that I'm the perfect candidate for a Death Eater." Harry taunted.  
  
"At least I'm not the one to disrespect my parents." Ron yelled.  
  
"No, you're the one to disrespect other's parents, especially those that can't defend themselves. Isn't that right Weasley?" A pause took place, then Harry continued. "And I don't disrespect my parents, I hold them in the highest sense of respect. So I will not tolerate when other badmouth them. Consider yourself lucky that you got out of the argument unscathed." Harry spat with venom and walked up the staircases and into his room.  
  
There he opened his books and read up till it was time to go to the meeting. He exited the common room and walked to Dumbledore's office. At the entrance he meet Draco who was trying to guess the password to the office in vain. Harry remembered that Draco never actually got the password correct, and took it from there. "Twinkies." The Gargoyle stepped aside and Draco had a look of confession on his face at the word "twinkies". Harry's reply was quick and efficient. "Muggle sweet." They both stepped onto the escalator waiting to be brought up to the office of the headmaster.  
  
The ride was short and they soon were in front of the headmaster's door. Harry took the lead and knocked on the door. His hands were steady even though his confidence was not. He still had second thoughts about joining but tried to ignore it. He knew that joining would be for the best. He was currently trying to occupy his thoughts with something else and was doing a good job of it. He wondered what was going through Draco's head. At least he had a high reputation from his title of the-boy-who-lived, however Draco had his father's surname, which didn't mount for shit except for negativity to those that appose Voldemort. The both entered with their head high, just not so to show big-headedness but confidence, expecting anything beyond the door.  
  
Inside the Headmaster's room was nothing new. The headmaster was sitting in his chair as usual and Fawkes was perched on his shoulder. He seemed to be deeply concentrated at signing some papers that were on his desk. He waved the two in and gestured for them to sit down in the chairs in front of him. Both boys were perplexed at how normal this meeting was. They expected a large group of people to be within the room waiting to witness their initiation into the organization. They sat confused but remained quite patient, waiting for the Headmaster to speak first. The headmaster was soon done with his task and with a last sigh he looked up at the confused teens.  
  
"I expect that you thought that there would be more "occupants" within my room when you arrived, did you not?" At the two teens nod he continued. "Well yes I guess you had the right to expect something like that seeing as how when you are initiated within most organization there are usually somebody other then just one person to do it. Especially when there are more then one being initiated. However that will come to be when it shall come to be. Now let me come to the most important matter that will be asked you before you face those people. Are you positive, I know I asked before, but I am asking you again are you sure?" The boys hesitated a bit but both nodded in the end.  
  
"Ah, reluctance. It is to be expected making such a decision as you are to. However if you are sure you are going to join self confidence in the decision you made and a strong will to not bend your already made decision must be there. Can I trust you two to be 100 percent sure that this would be the decision that you make. To not waver in carrying the responsibility that will be placed on your shoulders." Dumbledore asked kindly yet staring hard upon the two boys. Harry took a deep breath and nodded again with more confidence and strength behind his decision. Draco took a longer time and then he too nodded with confidence behind his nod. Dumbledore smiled and rose from his seat. With Fawkes still on his shoulder, he went to his bookcase and picked a book from it with brown murky covers and forest green straps. The bookcase moved aside and Harry, seeing old movies about secret passages, thought 'How cliché.'  
  
However there was nothing behind the bookcase but a wall. 'Orrr not.' Harry backed up his previous thought. Dumbledore seemed to have been counting the stones and pushed a stone with his right fist. The stone only slightly moved inwards, but a soft almost unheard noise arose. Dumbledore then set the bookcase back to it's original position and he went towards the wall by the left of the entrance to the room. He pointed his wand at a certain brick that must have been marked for Dumbledore seemed to have no trouble finding it. He whispered a password and the bricks slid aside like they did at the entrance to Diagon Alley. Dumbledore stepped into the newly formed passage and only stopped to asked the boys if they were coming. Both boys rose quickly and followed Dumbledore. When both of them were inside the passageway the doorway closed and a sudden darkness enveloped them for a brief second.  
  
Torches all of a sudden as one lit up showing them where the passage way led. It was actually a stairway going down. They both descended following Dumbledore for what seemed to be a long time. He explained how the stone behind the bookcase activated a spell that allowed for the passageway to be movable. Without it even if a person was to know the spell to open the passageway it wouldn't budge. Finally Dumbledore stopped in front of a wall. He pointed his wand to a brick and whispered an incantation. It moved aside allowing the three to enter in a gigantic room. In it was two large rectangluar table and 10 people sitting inside the room. Most of them Harry knew, a few he didn't.  
  
There was Arabella Figgs, his instructor and in-disguise old lady that lived as a neighbor. Craig Spencer, Leon Deith, Mad-Eye Moody was also there. Remus "Moony" Lupin along with Arthur, Bill, and Charlie Weasley was also sitting patiently. Draco seemed to know the other two and he briefly nodded towards them.  
  
Dumbledore spoke up, "We are here today for two more has decided to willingly enlist in helping us fight against Voldemort and his supporters. Those of you that are gathered today are here because you know these two on a personal level. You are here witness the initiation after it is done you may congradulate them or leave quickly. Whatever is in your interest." Dumbledore walked up to the very end of the room where there was a pedestal and a rolled up scroll that was held up by a golden beak of a phoenix statue that was on the pedestal. He stood behind the pedestal which faced towards the tables. "Harold James Potter, come forward." Harry did in a proud yet not cocky manner. "Do you swear your loyalties to this order and promise to do all you can to help the members of this order and to fight against the forces that seek to harm the members of the wizarding and muggle world and destroy peace?" I do." "Then place you hand on the head of the phoenix to swear your loyalties." Harry did and for what felt like an hour, but only a second in reality, he felt secure, confident, and truly at peace with everything. The feeling stopped and Harry lifted his hands from the phoenix and backed away.  
  
It was now Draco's turn to be initiated. He stepped forward and Dumbledore recited the same speech that he gave to Harry again. Draco responded positive and placed his hand on the statue. His whole body was surrounded in bright silver and tinted gold light. In a second it was over for him and he too backed away from the pedestal. Dumbledore smiled brightly upon the two boys with sadness in his eyes. He spoke in a slightly forced voice of happiness, "Welcome to the order, Harold James Potter and Draco Ares Malfoy." As Dumbledore finished, those that were sitting got up and congradulated the two boys. Even the Weasleys gave their praise to Draco although there voices were slighty stiff.  
  
Harry and Draco left the room with Dumbledore accompanying them. He talked briefly with them on their way up the stairs on light topics like quidditch and the latest school rumors. It was strange and funny for the boys to be talking to the headmaster of the school and one of the most respected wizard in the country about school gossip. When the three reached the office itself he sent them down to the Great Hall telling them that it was almost lunch. They arrived in the hall with only a few people there. They ate quickly and left the hall. Harry and Draco were soon just walking around Hogwarts for the hell of it. They talked and talked about a lot of nonsense. The topic was about nothing in particular, just anything to take their minds off of the dreed in the world. In one of the many hallways in the school they found a brawl going on. When they got closer they found it to be a bunch of first years. Harry and Draco went forward to break up the fight. It was found to be Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was found that the Gryffindors outnumbered the Slytherins by 2 to 1. Harry and Draco interrogated them and came to the conclusion that the Gryffindors started the fight and the Slytherins had to defend themselves. Harry turned to the Gryffindors and started off his tirade with disappointment and anger in his voice.  
  
"I warned you all that I would not tolerate this. Usually I would give warnings to them and then take off points, but seeing as how I already gave you all warnings it will be 5 points from Gryffindor and for all of you one day detention with Flitwick. Be glad that you didn't get Filch or Mcgonnagol." He ended his rant with a sigh and looked upon the Gryffindor who looked just about to cry but they instead bowed their heads in shame. "Make sure that this would not happen again." He walked towards Draco who had a little smirk on his face and they both walked away from the scene. They continued from where they left off and started talking again. Soon they noticed that it was 1:30. Harry told Draco that he had practice for Quidditch.  
  
Harry walked backed to the common room at a leasurely pace and made it to the the portrait guarding the entrance by 2. He didn't know that it would be this late when he arrived. He ran up his room after gaining entrance to the common room and got his firebolt from the closet. With it he rushed down to the pitch. He got there with everyone except two others, not including himself, already there. The practice went smoothly after and Harry got back to the common room by 3:50. He put his firebolt back took a shower and exited the common room again. He went to see his head of the house to inform her of the lose of point and the detentions that were given. He was soon in front of the Transfiguration teacher's office and knocked.  
  
The door opened with Mcgonnagol casting a curious face to whoever bothered her on the weekend. She was surprised to see it was Harry Potter, but hid it and let him enter her room. She was currently correcting paper and had a high stack on her desk.  
  
"Please Mr. Potter, make it quick as you know can see I have a lot of work to do." Mcgonnagol spoke in a brisk tone.  
  
"I'm here to issue the points off that was taken from Gryffindor and all the detentions that were taken out." Harry spoke looking around at her office, having never saw the inside of her private room during the school year.  
  
Mcgonnagol had a surprised face for all the time this year Harry rarely to none took off points from any house. "Well go on tell me the name, cause, and punishment."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, attacking a prefect and insulting the prefect and the prefect's parents, and 3 weeks detention with Filch plus 30 points off." Spoke Harry. "Also, all of the Gryffindor first years, starting a fight against Slytherins, 5 points plus 1 day detention with Flitwick."  
  
"I don't believe that you can take that much points off and give that many detention for charges of battery and a sharp tongue Mr. Potter." Mcgonnagol spoke to Harry in a disapproving tone seeing as how she thought he overdid the punishment just because of his hatred for the Weasley boy.  
  
"Actually in the rule book, the charge against battery is to be met with strict punishment. This was written during the four founders time and was seemingly approved by Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. For the insultion of one's heritage Slytherin and Hufflepuff has also written a rule that is said to meet that with high punishment. This was one of the few things that Slytherin and Hufflepuff agreed on, but Hufflepuff's loyalty to her family and friends, with Slytherin's family pride, has made them agree that speaking wrongly about another's family has to be met with harsh consequences. So both of these rules were well justified that even through a 1000 years, where many parts of the rule books was erased, these two rules did not change or get erased in anyway and is still the same as when the four founders wrote it. So I'm only following the rules, even more so the rules that the four founders themselves wrote. So I'm not overusing my power Prof. Mcgonnagol so you can get that frown off of your face."  
  
"Well you reason is justified and surely Ms. Granger can find a way to get those lost points back, so I'll have to find this punishment within reason and accept it." Spoke Mcgonnagol in a slightly annoyed tone but it had pride in it.  
  
Harry exited the room with annoyance. 'No wonder the previous prefects except for Percy didn't like to deduct points.' Harry went towards the DADA room having seen the time as 4:15 and that dueling class started soon. Harry didn't know why he and Draco went there anymore. they only acted the fights at only a quarter of what they could have done everytime they fought each other. And that was usually the case because none was stupid and "brave" enough step up for a fight against the two so they were mainly stuck with each other. They both agreed to not go all out when they dueled seeing as how they didn't want their full potential to be noticed, however they had to make it seem difficult or people would notice that after the fight not a sweat was on them. Harry entered the dueling room and immediately searched for Draco.  
  
He found him at the back of the room picking at his nails. He was leaning against the wall of the room and looked extremely bored. He reached him and nodded with a brief "Hey." he responded the same and went back to his task. Harry sat on the floor with his back to the wall and waited for this stupid 'useless for us' event to continue. Dumbledore entered with Flitwick and Fletcher behind him. With those three they could probably handle the dueling class, if they got out of hand, with ease. Dumbledore spoke his usual speech on safety then called for rounds to take place.  
  
Harry and Draco stayed still not wanting to go up and have to put up an act in front of the school again. Fighting alone was hard, but making sure not to overdo it and make it look like that they were fighting just the same as they were before if not a little less was hard to concentrate on during the whole duel. Harry then got up and walked to the other side of the room, walking by the walls. He reached his destination and sat down. He was found sitting next to Neville and was having a good conversation filled with laughter. Harry did this whenever he could and found Neville to be around. He fulfilled his self-promise to help Neville socially and through homework to the best of his ability. Neville's grade's improved and his social life was more at ease, and he had quite a few friends at Hufflepuff and a few from Ravenclaw. Harry then found a shadow on him and thought nothing of it when the person standing in front of him casting the shadow refused to move.  
  
He looked up and saw that it was Ronald Weasley that was looking down upon him. He groaned in pain at his stupidity. He thought over and over again, 'When will this retard learn? I out did him at dueling and showed my level of authority over already. Does he really want me to make a joke out of him?'  
  
Ron sealed his own fate to complete humiliation calling forth to the whole of the Dueling Room. "I challenge Harry Potter to a duel, and he shall unless he is a coward!" He left out the wise crack of his family seeing as he seemed murderous whenever he did. Harry shook his head in a sad manner and looked up responding, "I Harry Potter accept Ronal Weasley the coward of the Gryffindor house to the duel." They both entered a dueling arena that was deserted as soon as the announcement was made. Most of the occupants of the room had to see this, the fight against former friends and current rivals. One that sided with a Slytherin and was thought to be a Death Eater, the other a hot-headed Gryffindor that hated anything to do with Slytherin.  
  
Harry got his wand out and picked up a sword handed to him by Fletcher, who was grinning. Harry guessed that even he wanted to see this. Ron got his sword from Flitwick and had brief difficulty lifting it. Harry decided that he would utterly humiliate Ron by making him look like a fool and losing so badly that he would finally leave him alone. They both crossed their weapons in a 'X' fashion. They both briefly bowed and rose from it quickly. Harry put his sword and wand in a defense posture and waited for Weasley to make the first move. He was not disappointed when Weasley yelled "Contrudo! (6)" He dodged it thinking 'Doesn't he have anything better in that tiny brain of his?' Weasley attacked again with a "Frustramen Formido (7)" Harry was surprised that the Weasley knew the curse that was on the brink of being labeled a dark curse, that he bearly dodged spell.  
  
He smirked thinking, 'At least this won't be a total disappointment.' This went on through the whole duel, Harry dodged and defended the whole time, while Ron blindly attacked without a thought about strategy. Overall if he was fighting someone his equal he would have won he would give him that, but Harry's agility was much too fast for Ron to attack him. If he only advanced literally he might have had a better chance.  
  
Not surprisingly Ron got tired extremely quick and his spells were weakened considerably, where when he blocked another 'Contrudo' with his sword the spell completely left him unfazed. He knew that this was the perfect time, he sent a tickling charm to Weasley who couldn't dodge due to his tiredness got the full force of the charm. Weasley was then on the ground laughing his head off, until Harry lifted the spell. This seemed to have struck Ron's pride and anger deeply was he led another assault on Harry this time adding a huge chunk of his almost depleted magic source into his spells. Soon Ron couldn't cast a spell and he was too tired to affectively dodge anything if it went his way.  
  
Harry then sent spell after spell of first year stuff to Ron who got hit with it each time only dodging one, but that seemed like a fluke seeing as he dropped to one knee from exhaustion. Harry then went to the higher level spells but not any higher then 3rd year material. Finally after 5 minutes straight of adding large ears, snout, and a tail making him look like a Jackass and transforming his Hogwarts badge into a spider, Harry used a "Petrificus Totalus" and picked the wand from his unmoving hands. Harry won the duel and threw back Weasley's wand to him where Flitwick was unpetrifying him and undoing all the charms and curses Harry did to him.  
  
Harry then went towards Neville and said a farewell. He then sat by Draco who was laughing his head off. The rest of the day passed by in bliss, and Harry thought that this was the best Halloween for him ever. He joined in a order where they fight Voldemort, gave Ron detention, he had a great Quidditch practice, humiliated Ron, and had a feast at dinner, if he excluded the part where Voldemort attacked that village then the day would have been perfect.  
  
(1) An almost lethal form of the "Reducto."  
  
(2) A stake appears wherever this spell hits. The victim of the attack will feel extreme heat amplified more then normal.  
  
(3) The target is sent to flames with such extreme heat that the target would melt. However this spell only has a limited rate of destruction for the fire when cast, immediately melts the structure in which it hits giving no time for it to spread.  
  
(4) Elemental attack that is of lightning. The attacker shoots a bolt of lightning level of how lethal it is depends on the applied power to the spell.  
  
(5) Shield charm that blocks only magical attacks.  
  
(6) A more powerful version of the Reducto that blows the object back with more applied force, but is not strong enough to be anywhere near lethal when shot at large living being or beasts.  
  
(7) Creates a deception that makes the victim think that he is being attacked by ones fears. This only makes the victim believe that one of his fears are provoking him, it could be one of many that the victim is sure to have. If the victim has not fear then this curse does not work.  
  
Note: I don't really think that this would be a very lasting H/A. I mean Alicia leaves next year and all that, but I'll see what I could do. However don't get your hopes up or lose them because this will not be final. Harry could date Alicia, but I want it to take a bit of time, and they do seemed to be friends then won't talk to each other don't they? Oh well they will either get together by Christmas in the story or they don't, however if they do fights and all that will happen. Sorry to all those that hate it. 


	13. Normal Day

HP & Knight of The Light  
  
Chapter XIII: " "  
  
Harry was sweating like crazy as if he was in the presence of the fire god, Vulcan, in all his glory. Harry however didn't have much time to think about his current stench situation for his nose's perfect condition was on the line if he kept on this thought. Harry rolled to the right dodging the punch sent by his current fighting partner and friend, Draco Malfoy. As soon as he gained balance he sent a sweep kick towards Draco in attempt to make him lose his footing. However Draco jumped the leg and counter with an elbow knee drop towards my stretched out thigh.  
  
He pulled back his thigh from it's sweeping maneuver just in time, for Draco's knee landed on the ground where his thigh would have been if he had left it out any longer. Harry rolled backwards to avoid Draco's quick successions to his failed maneuver by sending kicks at him. He dodged many of them but could not dodge them all. Luckily he was able to angle his body so that the hit's weren't leaving serious damage.  
  
Harry finally got a good footing to get back on his feet. When he got back on his feet, Harry had the advantage for he was the better hand-to-hand fighter. The fight didn't last long for he took down Draco by shear luck for he lost his footing and was caught on the ground. They both gave the other congrats and pats on the back to show no hard feelings or anything like that. They went inside the marvelous castle, the place where their school was located in. The place which was now their home, their true home. As they stepped inside the large doors they serperated, Harry went upwards and Draco went downwards. Harry dragged his tired body up the long flights of stairs to his common room.  
  
He entered the common room and went into his room. He took a shower and dressed in his boxers. He had two hours or so until breakfast started and he intended to savor every minute of that time with blissful sleep. He walked over to his bed and laid down on it. He was down for the count even before his head hit the pillow.  
  
When he opened his, his first thought was finding out what time it was. Looking to the left, where his clock was located, he found the time to be 7 on the dot. He changed in a bit of a hurry and jogged down to the Great Hall. He entered the halls where there were loud chattering and eating taking place. He took a seat at his house table and began eating a bit of whatever was around. Soon his stomach was a little less then full, for he found to bloat himself was not a good thing, and did it only on special occasions like feast or the like. Soon he was done and found himself walking to class.  
  
Potion was the usual, annoying yet productive. He only slightly managed not the throw his cauldron's content towards the teacher. When the bell rung, he exited the class with haste. Ancient Runes was a good leason. He got a test score back and found that he got a 95. He whooped for joy on getting his first A in this lesson! Sure he found the class to be easy to understand and the like, but he had loads of catching up to do and only managed to get a B- at the end no matter how much he tried. His whoop for joy brought the attention of many in the classroom but mainly the girl sitting next to him. Padma Patil, his tutor in the class, looked over to see his grade and congradulated him. She was happy that her student got a good grade showing that she was teaching well. She felt a bit sad knowing that her tutoring student would no longer need her. She found that Harry was a good person to talk to, and even though they only talked briefly once a week, with the lesson's not counting for they had to listen to the teacher mostly, she enjoyed it. It was good to talk to non-Ravenclaws for even though they were friendly and all their conversation drifted too much towards study, and not enough fun stuff like Quidditch and the record for how-many-candy-was-eaten-in-a-day kind of topic. They were useless yet enjoyable things to talk about.  
  
Harry looked over to his tutor and friend and asked what was wrong. She denied knowing what he was talking about and avoiding the question till he got frustrated. He was asking again and again what the matter was and finally just used his puppy face to try to get the answer from her. Finally she confided to him her worries and he reassured her that she didn't have to worry about it and that they would still talk often. He exited the classroom with Padma and talked to her as long as he can until they went different paths.  
  
Charms and Transfiguration went well with Harry gaining 5 points and the Gryffindor in total got 10 more. The majority of the points were from Mcgonnagol and Harry suspected that she was trying to gain most of the points that Harry made Ron lose for she rarely gave points out even though he did well in her class. The incident with the first years went well. The next day all the first year came to appoligise for their act of brutality. Harry forgave them and said that he hoped that they didn't show such act in the future on such baseless ground like school rivalry. He told them that he would understand if they did it was they felt wronged by the other and even though punishment would be in order it would be very light for harassment was in order by the other. After the first years told Harry their problems and accomplishments from creating a new type of acid in potions(a bad thing for they were not trying to do that) and kissing a girl on the cheek.  
  
At lunch Dumbledore announced that with a week to Christmas that a Hogsmeade trip would be tomorrow. In Herbolody they were studying the Devil's Snare something, the teacher said, that claimed many wizard and witches life and was very dangerous. Harry got through that lesson with a breeze considering his past history. In DADA he sat with Padma and talked to her a little. However why she got into Ravenclaw was evident was she had a thirst for learning and didn't talk to him much.  
  
Dueling class was a joke. Nobody even thought about asking him to duel after seeing him wipe Weasley off the floor like a joke. Neither did they ask Draco, although not many did to start with, for they knew him to be strong because he dueled with me and matched me power to power. Also they were so scared of both of them now that they created a huge space for Harry and Draco whenever they were in the dueling class. Seemed that they didn't want to be asked for a duel by the two or didn't want to insult the two in anyway so they tried to show "respect" something Draco labeled as fear.  
  
Only Padma and few others like Neville, who got closer to Harry and was a better friend to each other, got near them. However Neville seemed to avoid him more whenever he was with Draco. In the past two to three week only one was "brave?" enough to challenge the two. One was a seventh year Slytherin who challenged Draco and the other a 7th year Gryffindor who challenged Harry. They of course accepted and to no one's surprise they beat the 7th years with no problem, of course they did it with swords and fist for their knowledge of "light" magic was not close enough to match the 7th years although they were probably at least even with 6th years.  
  
Also Ronald Weasley finally seemed to have learned his lesson for he avoided him for the past week. He was also the laughing stock of the school now for the whole school heard about how he was humiliated in the dueling again. Harry and Alicia became friends again after much convincing to Alicia that he had the rights to have his own secrets. She was still a bit angry, but was content and understood that she had secrets that she didn't want others to know.  
  
Dinner went by well enough and Dumbledore repeated the announcement about the Christmas Ball to remind those that forgot. Many murmers arouse from to the hall signifying that many had indeed forgot about it. After Harry finished eating he exited the hall and went into his room. He stayed up reading the books he rented from the library until he felt tired and went to sleep. 


	14. Christmas Ball

HP & Knight of The Light  
  
Chapter XIV  
  
Christmas Ball  
  
December 25. (I don't know what year it would be Harry's world, I used to know when, but I kinda forgot. If you could tell me what, in the Chamber of Secrets, year it was that Sir Nick died, and when Harry's birthday is along with how old he was in the CoS)  
  
Harry woke up drowsy and looked over his surroundings. After a while he was completely awake and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Soon he walked back to his bed and on the way tripped over something. Harry mentally cursed and looked down to see what he tripped over and saw that it was a bunch of differently shaped boxes. They were wrapped in a variety of colors so bright that it made Harry very surprised in not seeing them before. It took a while, but finally his brain seemed to have registered what the boxes were and what day it was.  
  
"Presents? Christmas!" Harry immediately dove for the presents, but his paranoia that was developed during his summer returned. He cast a revealer charm on each and every one of his presents to see if anyone of them were cursed. It was a good thing too, for one of the present, that the cards read "The Twins," had what Harry would like to call a "Jack-Ass prank curse" on it. If Harry were to open it without taking the curse off, he would have sprouted a donkeys ears and tail. He soon took care of the curse the Twins sent him and opened their present first.  
  
Inside was a book on pranks and box of the Weasley's Wizard Weezes product with a card saying, "Hope you like your new ears and tail. Your indebted business partners, The Twins." Harry thought it ironic that the twins and himself sent an almost identical present, Harry's was also a book, but on business finances and the like for their store, and a curse that would make them turn into half pigs while giving them a snorting voice.  
  
The next gift that he opened was from Sirius. He hurredly ripped apart the wrapper and looked inside to see what was inside. In the present was a Foo- Glass not unlike the one Mad-Eye-Moody had, with a set of shades and a bracelet. He read the note that came with the gift.  
  
"Hope you like the gifts, they aren't anything for pleasure but more like security measures, however I think you would like to use the glasses for something more then security. The mirror you received is a Foo-Glass. It is used. . ." Harry skipped this part of the letter for he knew exactly what a Foo-Glass did, "the sunglasses you received has a special, complicated potion applied to it that will let you see through invisibility cloaks and illusion spells. People that are in their animagi forms will have a slight whitish tint to their form, and people that have potions in their system will turn a dim yet easily noticeable red glare.  
  
This potion that is applied to the glasses is still a recent development so the functions are limited and is not very specific. For example the potion- awareness feature could easily mean that the person is drinking polyjuice or taking an asthma medicine. Also animagi's require self-wandless- transformation that ends the moment they complete their shape shifting. So unlike regular transfiguration and charms the magic is nearly completely gone the moment they change to their animal. This is what makes the potion so unreliable. It could easily mean that the animal is a animagi or an animal with a very high level magic on them. It is usually the formal, but you could never be sure.  
  
However there is a feature of the glasses that isn't too new and I'm sure you would love to abuse it's privileges. This shade is coated with a "See- Through Potion," so this sun-glass could be used for trying to find weapons on your enemy or just peeping through their clothing. Hehe, I know that you will use this glasses properly, and I don't mean in a goody-two-shoe manner. However since this potion is a well known, many that are cautious will have spells that protect their clothing from being seen through. Also this glasses has an unbreakable potion layering it, and it needs to be reapplied every. . . 6 months or so. Alse don't worry about anyone else being able to use these shades because I marked it with your DNA from a piece of your hair and no one else can use it.  
  
Oh yeah lastly the bracelet you should put it on your right hand, nothing significant but it naturally goes on your right for your left is for watches. What the bracelet does it that it's a silent "lie-oh- meter"(Forgive me I forgot what the thing that twirls when lying is called.) It will send a little unhurting shock when someone around you is lying. This is within a meter radius, so this is usually used for people you are having a face-to-face conversation with. Had to make I this short of a distance, after all wouldn't want you arm to get constantly shocked because of all the lying that goes around at the school. Also don't worry about anyone else that touches to bracelet to also get shocked, it only reacts to the people that is actually wearing it.  
  
Your ever watchful Dog-Star, Snuffles"  
  
Harry set the gifts off to the side and reached for the next present. This one was the usual Weasley Packet that he received from Mrs. Weasley every Christmas. He put this gift off to the side also and went for the next present.  
  
This one was from Draco and inside was an expensive muggle looking watch. It said Rolex on the back.  
  
"Heron,  
  
Finally you have a watch of your own, so you can stopped pestering me about the time. Also this watch has an "Unbreakable" spell on it. Renew it every 60 days or so starting now. This muggle device has a special spell that make it feed off of magic. The battery has an already stored magic that will last for about 60 days, but if you are wearing it will feed off of you magic. It takes VERY VERY VERY little amount of magic from you so you don't have to worry about suddenly having your magic level considerably drained by wearing this.  
  
Draco."  
  
The next present was from Dumbledore  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Inclosed is a small, round, metallic object. It's function is an one way portkey that will take you directly to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. You should attach the metal object, with a "glue spell" if you wish, to another object that you would likely be wearing all the time and is inconspicuous. After you attach it to an object, that is if you wish, you say "Exsto Hogwarts" while holding one of your hand on or over where the metallic object is placed and you or whoever is wearing the portkey device shall be transported to Hogwarts. This key is linked to you so only you could activate it however it does not have to be you that will be transported.(Like only he could push the start button of an engine but he doesn't have to be the one in the drivers seat) Understand that only one person can be transported by this device.  
  
From Albus Dumbledore."  
  
He burned the letter, wanting nobody to read it and know about his secret portkey. He took out a silver coin like object and immediately attached it to his watch, and it blended in as if it was meant to be there. He got a present from Neville, which was a book on "Water Animals" and also a book from Padma on "Myth's behind Runes." He then reached for his last present. It was a huge box that was sent by Hagrid.  
  
"Hiya Harry,  
  
I hope your doing well. I haven't seen you much, and I'm guessing that your busy. Come around sometimes and let's have a drink of tea. I've seen you around the Malfoy character and I was shocked. At first I just thought it was rumors, but was I wrong. Your friends Ron and Hermione have been over much, but they didn't say why you weren't there also. Anyways have a nice Christmas, and I hope you like her.  
  
Hagrid."  
  
He felt bad for not visiting Hagrid anymore, and immediately vowed to go over within this week. He reached inside the box to find a cloth that was over a box. He could hear a breathing noise from underneath the covering. 'Wait did Hagrid say "her?" Oh god no! It can't be a monstrous animal?' Harry hesitantly lifted the covers as slowly as possible and found a faerie inside a cage that was sleeping on a pile of grass. She was a sight to marvel, with two sets of delicate wings and a tiny human figure. She had on a green tunic. And overall she was the size of what his hand would be in length as her height. Close to 7 to 9 inches. He was careful to not make too much noise so that she wouldn't wake.  
  
He then went to gather all his gifts and set them in order. He put on his watch (that already had the mini-portkey attached to it) and bracelet along with the rest of his usual clothing and jewelry. He put the glasses he received from Sirius in a pocket in his robes. He then went back to watching over the faerie with admiration. After some time she seemed the wake and from her laying position she looked around he surrounding. She finally looked up and saw Harry's face. She gave a high-pitched squeak and flew to the corner of her cage.  
  
"Hey don't worry, I won't hurt you. Can you understand me?" Harry said slowly.  
  
"Yes. Sure you won't hurt me?" Asked a timid voice.  
  
"Of course. What's your name?"  
  
"Lyla(Lie-la)." She replied.  
  
"That's a nice name. Now you won't fly away if I open this cage, will you?" Asked Harry.  
  
She gave a meek, "No."  
  
"Ok, I'm trusting you not to be lying on this." With that Harry opened the cage door letting the faerie fly out and sit on his bed.  
  
"Do you know why you're here?" Harry inquired.  
  
"No, I just remember being in the forest one day and being captured. Then I found myself in that cage looking up to a man's face with a large black beard." Said Lila.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing that's Hagrid, he got you so that you will be my pet, but I don't think that you being a pet would be right so would you like to be my friend? You could live with me or if you want go back into the forest, however I don't think you would be able to find where you were captured from." Spoke Harry.  
  
"I will like to go back to my home, but since I probably can't I would like to live with you and be your friend."  
  
"That's great, my name is Harry by the way."  
  
"Hi Ha- ry?"  
  
"Yeah that's about right." Harry chuckled.  
  
"I'm going down to breakfast and I don't think you would be very inconspicuous so why don't I bring something back for you, what do you like to eat?"  
  
"Oh, berries and other small fruits. You don't have to bring a lot back just a couple would be fine."  
  
"Okay I'll see you soon."  
  
Harry walked down to the Great Hall and looked around to see who stayed. It seemed that the whole of Hogwarts with the exception of 10 to 20 people stayed over Christmas. Harry guessed it was because of the ball that was to take place tonight. A couple of girls looked over to where he was a giggled. He groaned mentally at there act being glad that he was going stag, but at the outside he just gave them a grin. They blushed and looked down at their plate. He sat at the end of the table and ate in silence. He was soon done and grabbed a bushel of grape along with cherries and strawberries. He was soon out of the Great Hall and back in his room again and gave the fruits to Lyla, who took them with glee.  
  
"You didn't have to bring so much, but thank you anyways." Spoke Lyla with a mouth stuffed with strawberries.  
  
"It's okay, I'm glad. I could ask my friend named Dobby to bring you a bowl of fruits every meal because I might not be able to be here." Spoke Harry.  
  
"You mean that everytime you go down to eat I'm gonna eat here alone?" Lila asked timidly.  
  
"Your right, now that you point it out it isn't fair on your part. I mean you didn't ask to be here and here I am your only friend deserting you. Why don't you come with me breakfast starting tomorrow. However until then you could come with me to meet my friends. I'm sure they would love you."  
  
"K."  
  
He tried to cheer the faerie up, which wasn't too hard, by talking about little things like what her favorite thing to do was. Soon he told her that he was going to meet his friends and asked if she wanted to go in his pockets. He explained that he wanted to surprised them. She reluctantly agreed, not really wanting to go in a small pocket, but he reassurged her that she would get out soon.  
  
He got out the Maurauder's map and found that Draco was in the west side of the castle, where Harry was in the east. He blanked the map and descended outside the common room. He hurried the west side of the castle, where upon reaching the west side of it he looked upon the now fully operational map. Draco was found a few corriders down walking steadly away from where he was. He blanked the map knowing that his experiences with past exposures of the map taught him enough to not blank it everytime it's use ended. Harry ran down the hallway and, soon, caught up with Draco. He currently had his hand behind his back and had his body in a drooping position.  
  
"You know your current posture will greatly fuck up your future bone development." Harry spoke to get Draco's attention.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, believe it or not I read some of the muggle magazines having to the do with that." Replied Draco without showing any other signs of acknowledgement.  
  
"I'm still shocked! You have read for the hell of it? And a muggle article too!" Harry mocked shock while putting his hand over his chest. "Anyways why are you here? Seems like there is no reason for you to be dragging your ass around without a purpose."  
  
"Oh? Well I was just walking around to get my thoughts in order."  
  
"Well any way I could help with your thoughts? Anyways what are you thinking about?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I. . . maybe later, so why did you want to find me for? Shouldn't you be in your dorm or something having your nose in the book like you usually do. Your more like Granger everyday."  
  
"For one, I read because I need to know more magic, not for fun. And two, I don't take 4 hours like you to get ready for a ball. Also lastly I wanted to show you my new friend, now be nice." With that he prodded his pocket, where Lyla stuck her head out. She pulled herself out of his pocket and, then flew to his shoulders.  
  
"Hi I'm Lyla, what's your name?"  
  
"Uh. . . it's Draco, nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh it's nice to meet you also, D. . . ra. . . Dracu?"  
  
"Drac-O, but that's okay. So Harry this faerie was why you hunted me down?" Asked Draco.  
  
"Pretty much." He answered back. "Anyways who are you going to the ball with?"  
  
"Oh I'm going with some Ravenclaw named. . . Helen. Yeah that's her name. Anyways what about you? Mr. Flirt got a good date for the ball tonight?"  
  
"I'm going stag, and you're Mr. Flirt, I'm just Mr. Popular." Harry dramatically stuck his nose up in a pompous way. Draco snorted at Harry's gesture.  
  
"Hey I thought you were Hary and Dracu?" Asked a confused Lyla who didn't understand some of the gestures humans used to each other. Harry tried to explain to her what he meant while Draco was rolling his eyes at her naiveness. After some time she nodded slowly in understanding. "Oooohh, so you guys are insulting each other? But I thought you were friends." Lyla asked confused. Harry cursed silently slapping his hands to his head at her clueless ness. He explained again while he and Draco started walking down the hallway again, heading for nowhere in particular.  
  
Sometime later after lunch(which was taken in the kitchen) and the like it was almost time for the ball to begin. Most of the girls had disappeared hours ago to change and put on makeup, and with an hour to go Harry and Draco separated to go to their respective rooms to change. Harry took a steady pace on his way to his prefect's dorm room. He changed out of his normal robes and changed into his dress robes. He took of the special dragon-hide underlining that was attached to his normal robes and attached it to his dress robes. He also made sure that he remembered to wear his wand holder, sword/earring, bracelet, watch, necklace, and boots with knives inside each boot. He didn't wear his belt with knives, throwing daggers, and potions because it would have been easily noticed by anyone if they were his partner in a dance. His put his sunglasses in a special pocket inside his robes to make them go unnoticed by others. Then after looking in a mirror he decided that he at least looked decent. Finally he descended the stairs and exited the common room and headed towards the Great Hall. The entrance to the Great Hall was packed and it looked like a sea of colors with heads floating around, because of how compact the hall was.  
  
Harry waited off to the side waiting for the doors to the hall to open. He didn't have to wait long for the door soon opened letting in the giant mass of students inside. Harry went in almost last not particularly eager to go inside, nor was he uninterested. As he went inside he looked for his friend Draco and found him sitting at a corner with a nice looking brunette. He was currently snogging her and Harry didn't want to intrude on them so he started to find an empty seat. His search came to an end as Draco, who finished snogging his date for a moment, noticed Harry about to find another seat so he got his attention and told him to sit with them. Harry looked unsure, but Draco told hi that it was okay, although his date seemed fairly put off at having their snog interrupted.  
  
"Harry this is as I said earlier Helen. Helen this is my friend Harry." Draco introduced Harry to Helen and vice versa. Harry shook her hand and greeted her warmly and looked at her apologetically for he knew that he was just an intrusion to her and Draco.  
  
Draco didn't seem to notice the tension or just ignored it for he looked down at the menu that was presented to each of them and promptly ordered a Roast Beef. Helen ordered a Oriental Chicken Salad with Mushroom Soup as a side order, while Harry ordered a steak. They all got butterbeer as a drink except Harry, who on looking upon his menu saw muggle drinks so he ordered a Coca Cola, having liked the taste when he got to sneak some for himself at the Dursley. The others looked confused on what he ordered, so Harry guessed that Helen was a pureblood, or lived with only magical relatives. The food was delicious and soon everyone was stuffed. Now the time for the dance came. Harry dreaded this part of the ball for even though he had some lessons with his only female intructor over summer on how to dance, he still wasn't very coordinated when it came to the dance floor.  
  
Draco and Helen immediately went to the dance floor and blended in with the other dancers until they were out of sight in the mass. He saw Ron Weasel and Hermione dancing together. He snorted while thinking, 'About time!' He was so busy mentally laughing on how Weasel must have asked Hermione to the ball that he didn't notice a figure approaching him until it tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I could have this dance?" He turned around and saw that it was a girl that he never saw before, and unless he did but never got to know her name. He agreed and bother went the dance floor. The dance was quick and after it was over he sat back down again in his previous seat. A minute later another girl came up and asked for a dance, he agreed again. This time the dance was a slow song and Harry held the girl in the position his instructor taught him to. Soon the dance was over and he and the girl separated. He went back to his seat, and not the long after he got called for a dance by another girl. This went on and on, throughout the night. He was exhausted and planned the say no to the next dance offer when asked. And he wasn't disappointed when another asked for a dance.  
  
Harry turned his head to the person and planned to politely refuse when he looked up and saw that it was Alicia wearing the dress robe that she got at Hogsmeade. He was entranced at her beauty and took a while to gather what she said. "What? Oh of course." He got up and walked to the dance floor with Alicia.  
  
Harry was more then uncomfortable at having to dance sense he was worried on making a damn idiot of himself in front of Alicia. He looked into Alicia's face and saw that she too was a bit nervous. He didn't know why since he saw her with Roger Williams dancing with confidence and grace. He tried to shed her fear by having small talks.  
  
"Where's your date?" He asked.  
  
She looked a bit mad when saying, "Last time I checked serving a bloody nose outside." She ended it with a malicious smirk that made Harry curious.  
  
"Your date has a bloody nose and your happy? What he'd do?"  
  
"Snogging some damn Ravenclaw girl. Serves him right when I knocked the stuffings out of him, the Jackass. Anyways aren't you a bit advertising Slytherin support with the color of your dress robe?" Alicia asked with curiosity.  
  
"Not really, I like these colors, and I for one don't gave too much damn for house rivalry anymore. I think it's stupid since the feeling or dislike is built around just a silly notion of holding up house pride. Anyways don't you like these colors, surely you don't think I look hideous in them." Harry spoke with a grin. His nerviousness about this dance was now gone.  
  
"Well. . . I wouldn't say hideous, I don't think it describes what I'm thinking right now enough." Alicia joked.  
  
"Har har, well I for one say that your looking beautiful today. Of course I already knew what you were gonna look like, since I saw you at the Hogsmeade store."  
  
"Why thank you, however I can't say that I had the pleasure of knowing what you would like also because you being the secretive self you are hid from me what you were gonna wear to this ball." She emphasized this by poking Harry in the chest while having a grin on her face to show no hard feeling.  
  
Harry just grinned and resumed dancing with Alicia. Somewhere in the middle of their dance Harry picked up to courage to kiss Alicia briefly on the lips. Alicia looked up at him with shock, then she returned the kiss, this one lasting a bit longer then the previous one. As the dance ended he and Alicia walked hand and hand to where the gardens were for last years yule ball. There was a garden and it was layered with snow, but the garden was surrounded by warming charms that would last till tomorrow and the snow had a cooling charm on it that would make it stay unmelting. All in all it was a beautiful setting without the discomforts of the cold. Harry and Alicia walked deep into the garden that was like a minature maze with wide paths, until they reached a bench that was by a fountain that had the water frozen in mid air.  
  
He and Alicia sat on the bench and began kissing, it was gentle kisses at first, but then it turned into more passionate kisses. Harry stopped their making out and pulled his head back to look upon her face. He saw a slightly dazed looked upon her face before closing the space between their faces once again starting their kissing. They would have continued longer if it weren't for a voice interrupting them.  
  
"Well well, what do we have hear a couple of students snogging." Prof. Fletcher came closer to the pair chuckling. "I guess I have to take 10 points off of Gryffindor then."  
  
Harry was currently thinking, 'If I couldI he would be turned into a fucking rabbit! The freaking jackass!'  
  
Fletcher continued, "Well hurry up now go back inside before I take more points from you."  
  
Harry and Alicia got up from the bench and hurriedly rushed to reenter the Great Hall. On the way an embarrassed Harry spoke to Alicia.  
  
"I'm sorry about him, he just likes to annoy me for some reason. I didn't mean for you to get embarrassed." Spoke Harry.  
  
"No it's alright. It's not like we got caught by Snape or anything, and it wasn't that many points. Besides I didn't mind what we were doing before he caught us." Alicia giggled.  
  
Harry turned a bit red and asked, "Does this mean were a couple now?"  
  
"Why I guess it does." Was her reply.  
  
Harry and Alicia went back into the Great Hall and danced through the rest of the night occasionally kissing in the corner of the room. It was an hour before the dance came to an end, and Harry had the time of his life tonight. As the clock struck midnight Dumbledore stood to address the hall.  
  
"I hope that everyone enjoyed this dance and I hope that in the future we may be able to continue this. However I have to bring you the unfortunate news of saying that it is late and that we must return to our common rooms and tuck in. So goodnight." With that Dumbledore sat back down to talk a bit with the other teachers who had the main job cleaning up the mess.  
  
Harry went back to the common room with Alicia. They held hands all the way there, and separated when they reached the common room. Harry said goodnight and kissed Alicia, then watched her go up the stairs that led to the Head Girl's room. Harry then too went up another set of stairs that lead to his Prefect's room. He undressed and slept soundly knowing that he would never forget tonight. 


End file.
